


50 оттенков ПИНТО

by Bonniemary, Vanda_Kirkova



Category: Pinto-fandom, Star Trek RPF
Genre: 1000 pinto fics, AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kink, M/M, Multi, PWP, Pinto, Rimming, Shaving, Sleepy Sex, pinto august challenge, re-written fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/pseuds/Vanda_Kirkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанфик основан на сюжете фильма "Заколдованная Элла" (Ella Enchanted, 2004). Ранее выкладывался в фандоме Supernatural-RPS, но был переписан авторами под Пинто-пэйринг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Пролог

Чуть пошатываясь на ходу и обтирая плечом стволы деревьев, мужик с двухдневной щетиной на лице проковылял через детскую площадку. Молодые мамаши посылали в его сторону неодобрительные взгляды, а особо беспокойные подзывали детишек поближе. Но мужик не обращал на них никакого внимания: подтащившись к скамейке, выкрашенной в жизнеутверждающий желтый цвет, он плюхнулся на нее, откинулся на спинку и принялся обозревать мир с выражением неземного страдания на лице.  
У Карла – а этого небритого типа в мятом и не слишком чистом плаще звали именно так – выдались бурные выходные, заставившие его мучиться от похмелья.   
И вот только-только оно начало отпускать, как кто-то рядом заявил тоненьким голоском:  
– Ты сидишь на моей скамейке.  
Карл чуть скосил глаза и увидел чудо. Чудо выглядело как крошечный ребенок с огромными глазищами, длинными ресницами и золотистыми веснушками, чудо старательно облизывало чупа-чупс и возмущенно взирало на Карла с высоты всего своего небольшого роста.  
– С чего это твоя скамейка? – прохрипел Карл, еле ворочая языком. В голове у него уже копошилось с десяток не слишком приличных мыслей о том, что можно сделать с этим ребенком, большая часть из которых подпадала под формулировки уголовного кодекса.   
– Потому что я так сказал! – сообщил нахальный мальчишка и снова облизал свой проклятый чупа-чупс.   
Карл поерзал на скамейке, несколько нервно огляделся по сторонам и поманил наивное дитя поближе.  
– Иди-ка сюда… Где-то у меня в кармане была конфетка…  
Он пошарил было рукой, но вместо конфетки совершенно случайно обнаружил ремень брюк.  
– Вот еще! – сообщил маленький поганец. Его розовый язык старательно обрабатывал леденец, и, время от времени, собственные липкие пальцы. – Уходи с моей скамейки!  
– Только если ты сначала посидишь у меня на коленях, – предложил Карл, расстегивая молнию. – Совсем немножко!   
Дитя окинуло его презрительным взглядом и изрекло:  
– Ты грязный и вонючий, как кусок дерьма. Иди отсюда!  
– Тебе не говорили, что дерьмо – это плохое слово?  
– Говорили, – тот важно кивнул. – Дерьмо!  
– Заткнись!  
– Уйди с моей скамейки!   
Карл протянул к нему руку и…  
И все бы закончилось гораздо проще, если бы небритый тип в мятом плаще оказался скучным и банальным маньяком-педофилом.   
Но Карл был феей. Самой настоящей, с розовыми стрекозиными крыльями (в настоящий момент сиротливо прижавшимися к его спине), волшебной палочкой (к счастью, ему так и не удалось ею воспользоваться) и способностями, позволяющими творить все, что угодно, с окружающими людьми и приносящими ежемесячные выговоры от главы профсоюза ФЗБЧ («Феи За Будущее Человечества») Джей Джея.   
Но Карлу сейчас на это было плевать, и поэтому он щелкнул пальцами и сказал:  
– А ну будь послушным!


	2. Chapter 2

Спустя пять лет  
Гвин не могла нарадоваться на свою семью. У нее был прекрасный муж, прекрасная дочь и сынок. Двухэтажный дом в викторианском стиле, сервиз на 12 персон и фамильное серебро. Гвин нравилось заниматься домашним хозяйством, она чувствовала, что в этом ее призвание. Ее большеглазые, золотоволосые дети были самыми лучшими малышами в мире, и ее даже не смущал тот факт, что старшей было почти семнадцать. Миссис Пайн состояла в школьном родительском комитете, входила в почетные члены попечительского совета детского сада, где занимались все ее детки, а также еженедельно ходила на собрания цветоводов – их стараниями их пригородный рай был… ну, пригородным раем.  
Кэти, старшая, наконец, пережила ужасную стадию тинейджерского бунтарства, и теперь, избавившись от четырех сережек в левом ухе и окончательно смыв фиолетовую краску с волос, прилежно репетировала роли для школьного театра и трудилась над оценками, определившись в желании поступить в Беркли. Все тревоги и волнения Гвин за нее сейчас казались мутноватым кошмарами прошлого. Кэти стал серьезной молодой девушкой.  
Крис, с другой стороны, был для Гвин загадкой. Младший сын был удивительным созданием. Когда он впервые встал на ноги, Гвин и Роберт поняли, что их спокойные дни закончились. Парень постоянно нарывался на неприятности, влипал во все возможные переделки, начиная с полутора лет. А еще Гвин подозревала, что тинейджерское бунтарство у ее крохотного сына с фарфоровой кожей началось примерно в возрасте трех лет. Они с Робертом всерьез опасались, как их крошка Крис справится в детском саду, а потом в школе. Главное, что никто не подозревал в мальчугане с большими нежными глазами грубияна и забияку. До пяти лет они надеялись, что все – и нежелание ложиться спать в 21.00, и капризы за столом, и аттракционы с летающей овсянкой, и многое, неисчислимо многое, другое – закончится. Не закончилось. Гвин даже хотела обратиться к специалистам, но в один прекрасный солнечный день Крис встретил ее в детском саду сидящим на пороге разноцветного домика у двери в их группу. Сидел, выпрямив спину и сложив грязные ручонки на коленках.  
Гвин плюнула на бумажный платочек и оттерла со щек липкие разводы от карамели.  
– Пойдем домой, тыковка, – сказала она, протягивая руку, и сын вцепился в ее ладонь и зашагал рядом.  
С этих пор Гвин и Роберт могли только смотреть на младшего и умильно улыбаться.  
– Мамин помощник, – называл его Роберт.  
– Самый лучший ребенок в классе, – улыбались учителя.  
– Он – ангел во плоти, – щебетали многочисленные бабушки.  
– Мои дети – самые лучшие! – восклицала Гвин.  
И только сам Крис не мог понять, что заставляет его пылесосить в гостиной, таскать бабкам напитки, заниматься в кружке по рисованию и пропускать противных девчонок впереди себя.

Спустя еще пять лет.  
Зои с интересом наблюдала за Пайном – и не только одна она. Когда выпускной бал через три месяца, а укромное местечко под трибунами стадиона почти никогда не пустует, рано или поздно задумаешься о поцелуях, обжиманиях и еще чем-нибудь этаком.  
Зои потеряла свою девственность еще в прошлом году, за что стоит поблагодарить Сэма на год старше ее, но с тех пор, как они расстались зимой, так и не обзавелась новым кавалером. И теперь она присматривалась к Пайну – при всех своих странностях выглядел Крис как модель. Высокий, тонкий, с широкими плечами и яркими голубыми глазами - мечта, а не парень! Водились за ним, правда, кое-какие грешки, о чем шепотом рассказывали в женской раздевалке и сплетничали во дворе, собравшись кружочком покурить. Зои слушала внимательно, все запоминала, но не слишком верила.  
Что, мол, Криса видели как-то в кабинете у тренера Карнахана, стоящего на коленях перед этим самым тренером, и занимающегося известно каким делом.  
Что, мол, миссис Кэбот из попечительского совета частенько оставалась с Крисом наедине, когда приезжала с инспекцией.  
Что, мол, девочки из чирлидерской команды снимали свои трусики перед Пайном и раздвигали ноги не по одному разу, и прочее, и прочее.  
У Зои от этих разговоров разгорались глаза, а в ее собственных трусиках становилось тепло и мокро. Крис появлялся в школе и исчезал, а она смотрела на него и представляла, как он целует ее, как укладывает на заднее сиденье своего старенького доджа, и как они потом долго трахаются в темноте душной калифорнийской ночи.  
Все это было мило, но Зои никак не удавалось зацепить Криса, хоть тресни! Рядом с Пайном все время оказывалась целая толпа людей, которые не давали ему и словом перемолвиться с какими-то посторонними девушками! Стоит ли и говорить, что Зои это совершенно не устраивало! И поэтому она следила за Крисом – наблюдала во все глаза последний месяц, чтобы решить, стоит ли он того, чтобы заявиться с ним под ручку на выпускной бал.  
И выследила все-таки.  
Она курила, прячась за старым деревом, когда увидела их. Сначала Тома – не заметить его было трудно со всеми этими татуировками, а потом и Криса, который плелся позади. Без лишнего энтузиазма, насколько рассмотрела Зои, но и без возмущений. На его лице блуждало какое-то задумчивое выражение, будто его вызвали отвечать, а он, хоть и сделал домашнее задание, но все равно говорить не хотел.  
Том, тем временем, остановился, развернулся к Крису и сказал ему что-то. Тот без лишних слов бухнулся на колени и стал возиться с молнией на томовых джинсах.  
– Ох, – тихонько выдохнула Зои и тут же прикрыла себе рукой рот, чтобы никак не выдать своего присутствия. Но тут же снова высунулась из-за дерева и стала смотреть – как двигаются лопатки под тонкой футболкой Криса, как он поворачивает голову, как кладет руки на бедра Тома, чтобы удержать равновесие, как прикрывает глаза длинными ресницами…  
– Ох, – повторила Зои.  
Назавтра она пришла под трибуны вместе с Крисом. Он щурился на нее, вскидывал брови и молчал почти все время. Зои стянула маечку, расстегнула лифчик и положила его ладони на свою грудь.  
– Трахни меня, Крис, – сказала она.


	3. Chapter 3

Спустя десять лет  
Когда-то Крис мечтал о том, что с ним случится что-нибудь героическое, что он станет, может, каким-нибудь летчиком-асом, или, в крайнем случае, космонавтом. Так было лет до десяти. К пятнадцати он понял, что со всеми мамиными «Не трогай!», «Не лезь!», «Уроки, Крис!», «У тебя спектакль (футбол, бейсбол, библиотечный кружок по пятницам, танцы – нужное подчеркнуть), Крис!» космонавтом ему явно не стать. Он сам себя часто не понимал тогда: где-то внутри рождался очередной план проделки, а потом мама (папа, брат, бабушки, сестра, учителя – нужно подчеркнуть два раза) просто говорили «Уроки, Крис!» или там «Помой посуду!» – и все. Он сдувался, как воздушный шарик, и делал, что было велено. Конечно, он не был ботаником или домашним родительским рабом, сам он вряд ли был склонен к хозяйственным или учебным подвигам, но любая фраза в форме приказа заставляла Криса тут же его выполнять.  
Зои, которая после их первого и последнего секса, навсегда стала его лучшим другом (за которым он послушно таскал пакеты с покупками по всему шоппинг-моллу), имела целую теорию насчет этой его способности. А если учесть, что все мысли Зои плавно, но неизменно, стекались к сексу, то по ее теории выходило, что Крис был рожден подчиняться, то есть был сабмиссивом, если рассматривать все под излюбленным углом зрения Зои. Господи, он даже повелся на ее уговоры, и они в интернете нашли какую-то мадам, которая должна была научить Криса делать все правильно и, наконец, перенести стремление выполнять желания людей и их приказы в одну сферу – в сексуальную. Крис очень любил секс, очень-очень, был склонен ко всяческим экспериментам и получал удовольствие практически от всего, но из встречи с теткой, затянутой в кожу и так отходившей его ремнем по заднице, что он неделю не мог сидеть ровно, вынес только одно – ему чертовски понравилось ощущение чего-то в заднице.   
– Ура, ты гей! – заявила тогда Зои, и принялась искать ему бойфрендов (преимущественно тех, которых отбраковывала сама). Но ни с одним из них они так и не добрались до главного, потому что один казался Зои занудой, другой – бесил Криса сюсюканьем и заботой, третий… третий изъяснялся исключительно вопросами, от которых у Криса голова шла кругом, у четвертого воняли носки, пятому кроме минета ничего не было нужно, а шестой… В общем, список приближался к двадцати, а «того самого» не было.  
Потому Крис плюнул на это дело, попросил Зои оставить его личную жизнь в покое и с головой ушел в работу.   
Маленький кабинет Криса был его зоной комфорта, и пусть для того, чтобы сесть за стол, нужно было сесть на стул в коридоре и въехать на нем в двери – так там было тесно. Он часами сидел за компьютером, высчитывал эпюры, строил модели износа металлических конструкций, копался в справочниках и чертил инженерные планы. Никто его не дергал, не теребил, зрение становилось все хуже, зато Крис чувствовал себя спокойно и уверенно.  
Но в один прекрасный день в привычном офисе все изменилось. Весь инженерный отдел вызвали к новому главе их архитектурного бюро…  
– А вот это, мистер Куинто, наши строители! – Чо махнул рукой и чуток отодвинулся в сторону, давая возможность свежеиспеченному генеральному директору взглянуть на скромно отирающуюся у дверей группу, в которой был и Крис.   
Мистер Куинто оказался высоким парнем, тщательно упакованным в дорогущий серый костюм от Армани. На лице его блуждала снисходительная улыбка, а над нею властно доминировали брови, но Крису показалось, что он волнуется посильнее всех своих новых подчиненных.   
– Здрасьте, – жизнерадостно заявил Куинто, – ну и духота тут у вас! Принесите кто-нибудь воды, а?   
Бля.   
Крис обреченно вздохнул и поплелся в холл, к автомату с прохладной минералкой. К тому времени, как он вернулся, Куинто уже успел со всеми перезнакомиться, и теперь настойчиво приглашал на вечеринку по случаю его вступления в должность абсолютно всех сотрудников, начиная от Чо, коротавшего дни и ночи на должности технического директора, и заканчивая Энни, второй официанткой в фирменной столовке на двенадцатом этаже.   
– Вы обязательно должны прийти! – уговаривал Куинто, уже умудрившийся отхватить где-то стакан с виски. – Джон, я тебя жду! И вас тоже! И вас! Мистер Пейн, – Крис, засунувший было в угол ненужную бутылку с минералкой, вздрогнул, но не поправил ошибшегося в его фамилии начальника. – Вы обязаны там быть!   
Бля.  
Скрепя сердце и скрипя зубами, Крис потащился на вечеринку. Иначе он не мог – то ужасное чувство, которое не давало ему спокойно жить, то ощущение, что «если он не сделает то, что ему приказали, обязательно случится что-то ужасное», всегда четко следило за временем и не давало ему опаздывать.   
Ресторан, в котором праздновал назначение новый директор, находился недалеко от их офиса, так что Крис даже не стал брать такси. Пара кварталов – и он на месте, разве только мелкий дождь чуть замочил пиджак, но Крис не слишком заморачивался по этому поводу.   
Он собирался потолкаться там полчасика, а потом тихо смыться домой. Но ему это не удалось…  
– Эй! – Куинто, который приканчивал уже не первый свой стакан виски, окликнул его, стоило только Крису войти внутрь. – Пайн! Иди сюда, выпей с нами!  
На этот раз он даже произнес его фамилию правильно. Крис начал проталкиваться к стойке, по пути огибая компанию девиц, которые бросали на начальника призывные взгляды, но подойти не осмеливались.   
– Ну же, садись, – новый шеф выхватил барный табурет прямо из-под задницы Энни (она наградила его обиженным взглядом, но промолчала и села на соседний) и подвинул Крису. – Эй, да ты весь промок! Снимай-ка все это, надо просушить, как следует!  
Крис с ужасом понял, что стряхивает с одного плеча пиджак, а другой рукой начинает развязывать галстук, и тут наваждение закончилось.  
– Я пошутил! – воскликнул Куинто, глядя на него со страхом и восторгом одновременно. – Кстати, меня Зак зовут, – он протянул руку Крису, и тому ничего не оставалось, как пожать ее.   
Рука у Куинто была большая и теплая, пожатие крепким. Куин… Зак приятно улыбался, и тут все месяцы добровольного воздержания вдруг догнали Криса, и он принялся рассматривать нового босса. У Зака – приятное имя – были ухоженные блестящие волосы, уложенные в пижонскую прическу, горящие теплым дружественным блеском карие глаза, пухлые губы, внушительный нос и брови. Крис отпустил руку босса не сразу.  
– Ну, Крис, – начал Зак, складывая руки на стойке бара в ожидании заказа. – Правильно? А то я фамилию перепутал, неловко вышло.  
– Да, Крис, – кивнул Пайн.  
– Как работа? Рассказывай, – сверкнул зубами Куинто.  
И Крис, как будто его завели ключом в спине, принялся выдавать подробный отчет.   
Зак кивал и улыбался, но Крис чувствовал, что ему становится скучно. Мистер Куинто был архитектором, слушать о том, сколько кубических метров дерьма пропускает стандартный городской коллектор, ему наверняка было неинтересно, но Крису было велено рассказывать о работе, и он рассказывал.   
– Ясно, – хохотнул Зак. – Очень ответственный работник! Ты, похоже, все знаешь?  
– Нет, – выдохнул с облегчением Крис. – Только то, за что отвечаю.  
– Правильная позиция, – длинные ноги Куинто то и дело касались коленки Криса, потому что начальник вертелся на стуле. – Как вообще работается?   
– Прекрасно, прекрасно, – тут же улыбнулся Крис, подхватывая стакан с виски и опрокидывая его залпом в себя.  
Тут подошли Чо, Янеро и Адамс из отдела технической документации – эти трое вечно шатались вместе. Они быстро хлопнули Криса по плечу.   
– Пьешь с шефом, Пайн? – расплылся в улыбке Янеро.  
– Заводит полезные знакомства, понятное дело! – Адамс пригладил ежик волос.  
– А ты как думал? – откликнулся Крис. – Удачно выйду замуж, и буду гонять вас до смерти! Больше не будете поливать кофе кактусы Киры…  
Крис вдруг понял, что забылся и поспешно захлопнул рот.  
Но Куинто уже посмеивался:  
– А ну-ка, поподробнее…  
Бля, опять! Крис закатил глаза и принялся сдавать друзей с потрохами:  
– А им чашки мыть лень, потому они все, что недопито, сливают в горшки с кактусами. Кира потом в ярости…  
– Пайн, заткнись, – беззлобно сказал Чо. – Молчи и пей!  
Они сделали знак бармену, и Крис с радостью проглотил еще порцию виски.  
– Похоже, у вас не скучно, – сказал Зак, а потом спохватился и протянул руку по очереди всем мужчинам. – Я – Зак. Не люблю, когда меня называют «мистер Куинто».  
– Штрафовать будете? – поинтересовался Янеро.  
– Подумаю над этим, – прищурился Куинто и Крис понял, что летит в пропасть. Зак был таким, каким в смутных мечтах Криса был его Идеальный Бойфренд. Внешне, по крайней мере, точно.  
– А что насчет миссис Куинто? – подмигнул Чо, когда они опрокинули по третьей порции.  
Крис затаил дыхание.  
– А нет никакой миссис Куинто, – ответил Зак. – И не будет, – шепнул он заговорщически.  
– Убежденный холостяк? – не сдержал любопытства Крис.  
– Не-е-ет, – протянул Зак.  
– Только не говорите мне, что у Пайна есть шансы заполучить компанию! – в притворном ужасе простонал Чо.  
Крис почувствовал, что краснеет, и со всей дури двинул техдиректора по голени.  
– Все-все, Крис, не палю контору! – Джон поднял руки в капитулирующем жесте.  
Но все, что мог ляпнуть, Чо уже ляпнул, и Крис поспешил заказать еще.  
Они впятером потрепались еще какое-то время. Потом Зак отбежал, чтобы поприветствовать всех своих работников, а Крис словно прирос к барному стулу.   
Даже к столику, где уже накрыли ужин, он тащился, еле передвигая ноги – было почему-то чертовски стыдно оттого, что начальник тут же был осведомлен о его нетрадиционной ориентации.


	4. Chapter 4

После какого-то количества выпитого приглашенными алкоголя, вечеринка превратилась в пьянку. Принарядившиеся сотрудницы танцевали с подпившими сотрудниками, а Крис сидел за столиком, подперев щеку рукой, и пьяно взирал на это. Он съел все, что только мог съесть, выпил столько, сколько налили. А как же иначе, он же Крис!   
– Крис, выпей шампанского!  
– Крис, попробуй! Стейк – обалденный!  
– Крис, не грусти!   
План смыться через полчаса с треском провалился, потому Пайн пьяно вздыхал и смотрел на то, как босс, скинув пиджак и сняв галстук, завернув рукава белоснежной рубашки, кружит в танце Киру, потом Сару, потом Энни и вообще всех их женщин. Они все были такими довольными, что становилось противно. Крис на секунду задумался о том, что это несправедливо – не должен им доставаться их босс! Потому что они реально могут выйти за него замуж, а это грозит им всем: в случае Киры – кактусами в каждом кабинете, в случае с Энни – их всех уволят, а в случае с Сарой они все растолстеют от вкуснющих пирогов. Хотя Сара вряд ли станет женой Зака, подумал Крис, она не в его вкусе. И тут же запил эту мысль ромом с колой. Он взъерошил свои волосы рукой и длинно выдохнул.  
– Почему-то, мистер Пайн, вы кажетесь мне грустным, – раздался над его ухом глубокий голос босса.  
– Ничего подобного, сэр,- откликнулся Крис. – Я весел! Я улыбаюсь! – Пайн растянул губы в улыбке.  
– Сидишь здесь весь вечер, – продолжил Зак, присаживаясь на соседний стул. Крис почувствовал сильный влажный запах Куинто, и у него подвело в животе.  
– Я, вот, пью, – ответил Крис, приподнял свой стакан.  
\- Как будто не очень-то часто ты это делаешь? – поинтересовался Зак, наклоняясь чуть ниже. Крису внезапно захотелось прямо на руки ему запрыгнуть, чтобы он тоже был в таком смятении, как и сам Крис.  
– Что? Пью? Или на вечеринки хожу? – улыбнулся Пайн. До чего же у босса классный рот: гладкие аккуратные губы, блестящие влажные зубы, такие белые...  
– И то, и другое, – ответил Зак, и Крис вынырнул из своего созерцания.  
– Ага, – согласился Пайн.  
– Загадочный ты парень, мистер Пайн, – усмехнулся Куинто, глядя Крису прямо в глаза. – Я вот взял на себя смелость подумать, весь вечер собирался, и решил спросить. Ты действительно не очень любишь женщин?  
Крис удивленно вскинул бровь. Какая-то часть мозга понимала, о чем его спрашивают, но другая – безбожно пьяная - не понимала ничего и заставила (почему его все заставляют?) задать самый глупый из всех вопросов:  
– Что?  
– Я спросил, правда ли тебя не интересуют женщины?  
– А вас? – обнаглел Крис.  
– Я первый спросил, – нахмурился Зак. – Отвечай!   
И он легко толкнул Криса в плечо, скрывая свое собственное смущение.  
– Правда, – обреченно кивнул пьяный Крис. А что он мог поделать, если ему прямо так и сказали «Отвечай!»  
– А знаешь, я рад, – Зак наклонился еще ниже, Крис даже почувствовал, что его волосы пахнут каким-то цитрусовым шампунем (а если бы вы спросили Криса, он бы вам сказал, что ничего более возбуждающего, чем запах чистых волос, в природе не существует), и сам непроизвольно склонился. Со стороны они выглядели или как заговорщики или просто как два пьяных идиота.  
– Может, я тороплюсь, конечно, но мне бы очень хотелось выбраться отсюда вместе с тобой. И при условии твоего согласия, хотелось бы сделать это поскорее, – Зак чуть отстранился и отвел взгляд.  
– Я думаю, мистер Куинто, – ответил Крис, почесав подбородок. – При учете того обстоятельства, что уже полчаса, как суббота, а суббота - день, как известно, выходной, и мы пьяны в стельку, – тут Зак кивнул, соглашаясь. – Думаю, что какие бы события не продолжили эти сутки, завтра утром нам будет крайне неловко за содеянное. А вы с нами еще и недели не проработали, и мой мозг никак не может прийти к нужному выводу, – бормотал Пайн, понимая, что все дальше и дальше уходит от простого и само собой разумеющегося ответа.  
– То есть, ты мне отказываешь? – спросил Куинто, и на его лице появилось выражение, не то чтобы обиженное, скорее уязвленное. И к тому же Крис совершенно не собирался ему отказывать!  
– Нет, сэр, – мотнул головой Крис. – Я приму это предложение...  
– Тогда идем!   
Куинто нетерпеливо подскочил, разыскал пиджак и надел его.  
Криса совершенно не заботило, что уже в понедельник весь офис будет жужжать у них за спинами. Ему так хотелось трахаться, что он уже не соображал. Весь этот алкоголь, и Зак с его цитрусовым шампунем... У него определенно не должны вонять носки, решил почему-то Крис.  
На выходе из ресторана Крис встал, как вкопанный, прикусил губу, потом развернулся к Заку, упершемуся ему в спину, и произнес:  
– Знаете, я чертовски давно этого не делал. Я даже не уверен, что когда-либо вообще это правильно делал, – сказал он, тараща глаза от внезапного озарения.  
– Если не заткнешься, я тебя уволю, – улыбнулся Зак, притянул его за лацканы пиджака вплотную к себе, а потом мягко оттолкнул.  
Чтобы понять, какая на самом деле все вокруг чушь, Пайну хватило тех пяти миллисекунд, что он был прижат к телу начальника.  
– Куда мы, босс? – спросил Крис, хлебнув прохладного воздуха на улице.  
– В моем пентхаусе еще ремонт не закончили, – пафосно начал Зак, а потом звонко и громко рассмеялся. – Правда, у меня из мебели только матрас на полу и пара тысяч коробок, а еще постоянно воняет краской.  
– Я понял, – кивнул Крис, пятясь задом к небольшой аллее. – Значит, ко мне! Только мне сначала нужно снять пробу.  
Чуть пошатываясь, он поманил Куинто пальцем, и тот охотно пошел за ним. Они только завернули за угол, чтобы их не было видно, и Зак обнял Криса, обхватил большими ладонями его талию и затылок. Крис охнул от этого, склонил набок голову и с готовностью приоткрыл рот для поцелуя.  
Губы Куинто коснулись его очень осторожно и нежно, хотя по тому, как они дрожали, можно было представить, чего ему стоит сдерживаться. Крис помогал ему, робко касаясь языком языка начальника. Зак, смелея, все сильнее прижимал его к себе. Он накрыл рот Криса своим и принялся целоваться так, как Криса никто еще не целовал прежде – напористо, но нежно, глубоко, но невинно. И Крис понял, что у него слабеют колени, а член встает.  
– Как проба? – хрипло спросил Зак, шепча ему в ухо.  
– Отлично. Пойдем?  
– Веди! – улыбнулся Зак. И Крис повел.  
Хорошо, что Зои свалила сегодня тоже.  
Они пробрались в квартиру Криса и тут же направились в спальню. Пайн вдруг начал суетиться: стало стыдно за помятое покрывало на кровати и три грязные чайные кружки на рабочем компьютерном столе, и за лежащие кучкой посреди комнаты футболку со спортивками, которые служили ему пижамой.  
– Остановись ты! – тихо прикрикнул Зак, пытаясь поймать его в третий раз.  
Крис замер и развернулся. Он так и остался стоять, потому что – привет! - ему сказано было остановиться.   
– Что с тобой такое? – Зак подошел к нему вплотную, сунул руки под пиджак и сжал пальцами тазовые косточки. – Все хорошо, Крис, – почти пропел он.  
Пайн кивнул и почувствовал, как проворные пальцы вытаскивают рубашку из брюк, и аккуратно постриженные ногти скребут по коже.  
– Расслабься, – прошептал Зак на ухо, сейчас же целуя его, дразня мочку языком.  
Как Крис мог ослушаться? Куинто гладил его под рубашкой своими длинными пальцами, дразнил кожу вдоль пояса брюк, а потом тронул пупок, и Крис выдохнул ему в рот.  
Их губы встречались снова и снова в коротких, слишком громких, по мнению Криса, поцелуях. Он не сразу решился прикоснуться к широкой груди Куинто, утюжа дорогой пиджак, чувствуя, как у Зака бьется сердце. Потом Крис нырнул ладонями под пиджак, стаскивая его с широких плеч, и провел ими вниз по груди, ощущая сквозь ткань твердые маленькие соски.  
– Хочу тебя, – прошептал Зак одними губами и склонил голову, чтобы поцеловать Пайна в шею. Он лизал и прихватывал зубами кожу, а Крис запустил руку в шикарные волосы, которые шелком скользили между пальцев, и бесстыдно подставлялся под ласку.  
Зак расстегнул его рубашку, нетерпеливо снял ее с плеч и тянул вниз, пока Крис не сообразил опустить руки, позволяя раздевать себя.  
– Повезло мне с тобой, мистер Пайн, – улыбнулся Куинто ему в уголок рта и подразнил там языком.  
– Мне с тобой тоже, мистер Куинто, – ответил Крис и, расправившись с рубашкой Зака, склонил голову и вобрал в рот темный солоноватый сосок.  
Куинто шикнул и прижал его голову сильнее к волосатой груди.  
– О, да, Кри-иисс, – его голос был такой глубокий, что у Криса внутри все задрожало. – Пососи...  
Это был не то, чтобы приказ, но Крис и не таким просьбам подчинялся, так что он сложил губы трубочкой и засосал сосок вместе с окружающей его кожей, ощущая, как руки Куинто кружат по его голой спине, скользят вниз до поясницы, ниже, хватают его зад, и властно сжимают.  
Он не сдержался и коротко застонал, чувствуя силу. Зак приподнял его подбородок и снова впился губами в губы, толкая к кровати. Крис не особо сопротивлялся, когда его спиной швырнули на кровать и тут же накрыли собой.  
– Черт, – прошептал Зак, накрывая ладонью тугую выпуклость в Крисовых штанах. Он ритмично поглаживал, и Пайн поддавал бедрами вверх, чтобы сделать контакт теснее, сделать себе еще приятнее.  
– Сними, – выдохнул Зак, расстегнув его ширинку. И Крис заторопился, стаскивая с себя штаны вместе с бельем. Зак, лежа на боку, опирался на один локоть и смотрел на его возню. – Включи свет.  
Крис поднялся и пошел к выключателю. Со стояком было неудобно, но он не мог не сделать того, о чем его просили.  
Зак наблюдал за ним, лениво поглаживая себя между ног. Если бы Пайн был трезвее, он бы заметил, что Зак его изучает.  
– Сними с меня брюки, – сказал Зак, откидываясь на спину. Пайн сделал и это. – Иди сюда...  
Крис послушно лег рядом с ним. Теперь они были голые, и ласкать друг друга стало куда приятнее. Куинто взял в ладонь упругий толстый член Криса и сжал. Пайн выгнулся на кровати, застонал и закусил нижнюю губу.  
Зак склонился над ним, снова целуя:  
– Не надо, – шепнул он. – Кто нас услышит? Не молчи, Крис...  
После этого Пайн не сдерживался. Все его вздохи, будто оборванные стоны, сводили Зака с ума, пока он целовал подтянутое тело, усыпанное мелкими родинками и веснушками – отметинами калифорнийского солнца.  
– Ты красивый, – сказал Зак, нежно водя раскрытой ладонью по гладкой, влажной головке, и Крис зажмурился, как кот на солнышке. – Ты всегда делаешь, что тебе говорят? Или я не прав?  
По мнению Криса, это был совершенно неуместный разговор, но он должен был ответить.  
– Да.  
– Все-все? – переспросил Зак, втискивая колено между ног Криса.  
Пайн кивнул, не открывая глаз.  
– Если я скажу, Крис, отсоси мне..?  
Кажется, Куинто еще не закончил свою мысль, а Крис, рыча сквозь стиснутые зубы, уже опрокинул его на спину, и склонился между его ног. Он поцеловал крупную головку, лизнул отверстие на ней, тронул языком уздечку.   
– Прикоснись к себе, – Заку было чертовски приятно – рот у Криса был горячий, пухлые губы прятали зубы, и язык был просто сумасшедший, выписывающий узоры на его коже, – но еще ему было ужасно любопытно. Он был прав: Крис делал все, что ему говорили. Сложив пальцы, он скользил ими по своему крепкому, розовому члену, не прекращая работать ртом. Зак даже вспотел от осознания этой истины и открывшегося ему зрелища.  
– Иди сюда, Крис, пожалуйста, – выдохнул он, чувствуя, что этот рот не позволит ему дойти до самого интересного.  
– Устал? – спросил Зак, когда Крис опустился на него, прижимаясь всей горячей взмокшей кожей.  
– Мы пьяные, мне кажется, никто сегодня не кончит, – выдохнул Крис и, уткнувшись носом Заку в плечо, беззвучно рассмеялся.  
– Ошибаешься, я чуть не спустил сейчас, – ответил серьезно Куинто и погладил спину Криса, тронув каждый позвонок, а потом скользнул пальцами между ягодиц, где было влажно и горячо. Он нащупал указательным пальцем сжатый вход, надавил на него и потер. Крис застонал ему в ухо и заерзал грудью по груди, приподнимая зад выше, как будто хотел насадиться на палец.  
– Последняя просьба, Крис, можно? – спросил Зак.  
– Я понял, – не дослушав, Пайн приподнялся и, стоя на четвереньках, порылся в ящике прикроватной тумбочки. – Презервативы, – сказал он, кинув их через плечо. – Смазка, та-дам!  
Зак рассмеялся его усталому лицу, и ему захотелось сделать Крису так хорошо, как никто никогда не делал прежде. Не дав Пайну сообразить, он уложил его на бок, целовал спину, массируя вход сухими пальцами, пока Крис не стал тихонько поскуливать, сжимая в кулаке собственный член.   
Заку не нравился быстрый трах, он считал, что это просто убивает смысл секса, и он знал, что пьяный оставит о себе только ужасные воспоминания и противную тупую боль. С Крисом этого не хотелось, потому он, подрагивая от собственного возбуждения, смазал пальцы и стал снова ласкать Криса между ягодицами, вставляя палец все глубже. Он растягивал достаточно узкого Криса сначала только указательным, а потом ввел и средний. Пайн уже жадно толкался назад, запрокинув голову и зажмурив глаза.  
Зак просунул свободную руку Крису под шею, сам придвинулся вплотную, касаясь членом мягкой кожи ягодиц Пайна.  
Так он мог целовать Криса, видеть, как тот реагирует на подготовку. Пайн жмурился, всхлипывал, прижимался спиной к груди Зака.  
– Пожалуйста, – прошептал Пайн. – Больше не могу...  
– Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, – ответил Зак, целуя плечо Криса.  
– Не сделаешь...  
Куинто повозился, натягивая презерватив, покрыл член смазкой и, чуть приподняв и толкнув в сторону ногу Криса, направил себя в него.  
Звук, который издал Крис при первом осторожном проникновении, был непередаваем и Зак подумал о том, что хотел бы слышать его почаще.  
После этого он думать перестал. Крис был горячий, тесный, подрагивающий внутри, и от этого голова у Зака шла кругом. Он прижимал Криса к себе крепче, гладил его грудь, щипал соски, кружил ладонью по животу. Пайн стонал и выгибался, пытался помогать, толкаясь вверх, чтобы получить больше.  
– Ты огромный, – прохрипел Крис, запрокинув голову и распахнув шальные глаза. – Но мне это так нравится!  
Он улыбнулся, и Зак ответил тем же, тут же его целуя. Зак накрыл своей рукой руку Криса, оттолкнул ее и принялся сам быстро ему дрочить. Пайн бился под ним, захлебываясь стонами, а Зак никак не мог уловить тот момент, когда же он коснется простаты Пайна, не мог понять, как доставить ему особое удовольствие. Крис закусывал губу, закрывал глаза, отворачивался и кричал в подушку, а Зак сдувал волосы, падающие на глаза, и продолжал трахать такого нежданно-негаданного любовника.  
–Зак, еще чуть-чуть, – пролепетал Крис, прогибаясь так, что Заку стало страшно за сохранность его позвоночника. – Мне чуть-чуть...  
– Конечно, конечно, скажи, когда так, как надо, хорошо?  
Крис вместо ответа снова уткнулся носом в подушку и закричал.  
– Скажи мне! – приказал Зак, жестко толкаясь членом в тесный проход.  
Крис, скованный приказом, не спрятал лицо и выдавил из себя:  
– Так хорошо, и еще когда чуть вправо, – он задыхался и еле говорил.  
Зак тут же толкнулся вправо и Крис снова сладко закричал.  
– О, Господи, – прошептал Зак, поспешно накрывая рот Пайна своим и продолжая толкаться вправо, до тех пор, пока Крис не начал судорожно сжимать его внутри. Зак давился стонами Криса, но не отпускал его губ, пока не почувствовал горячий выплеск у себя в ладони. Это было просто безумно приятно, и он ускорился, пока Крис еще не оклемался от своего оргазма, догоняя его.  
Кончая глубоко в Крисе, Зак вжал того в себя почти до боли. Бедра остановились не сразу, и выходить из Пайна не хотелось. Они так и лежали, свернувшись в потный горячий комок, пока не заснули.


	5. Chapter 5

Крис медленно выныривал из объятий сна, не понимая толком, что его разбудило. Может, солнце светило слишком ярко, а он забыл закрыть окно? Или Зои опять уронила сковородку на кухне? Хотя, стоп, Зои уехала вчера, и он пошел на вечеринку с новым шефом, и…  
О-о-о.  
Он медленно повернулся на кровати и почувствовал. Все сразу почувствовал – и боль в заднице, ноющую, но все равно чем-то приятную, и засохшую пленку спермы на коже, и тепло одеял, обернутых вокруг него, точно кокон. Крис протянул руку, не открывая глаз, но нащупал только пустоту на другой половине кровати. Он так и замер, мгновенно вспомнив события прошлой ночи.   
Они пили с Куинто – с Заком, и оба хорошенько нажрались, а потом поехали к нему домой и занялись самым горячим, самым безумным сексом, который только случался в жизни Криса. Он затаил дыхание, зажмурился, пытаясь как можно дольше остаться в воспоминаниях о Заке. О его больших руках, оглаживающих тело Криса, умелых пальцах, касающихся укромных уголков, о его губах, щедро раздающих поцелуи, о его, прямо-таки сказать, немаленьком члене… Обо всем том, что Зак заставлял его делать. Приказывал.  
Щеки у Криса покраснели, кончики ушей тоже, и он поглубже уткнулся в подушку, пусть и не мог видеть себя со стороны. Хотя, похоже на то, что, кроме него, в квартире никого не было…  
Он еще раз провел рукой по прохладной простыне и тяжело вздохнул. Зак ушел, теперь в этом не оставалось никаких сомнений. Это было случайностью, перепихом по пьяни, недопустимой слабостью в отношениях между начальником и подчиненным. И, уж конечно, такого никогда больше не повторится, Крису лучше забыть обо всем сразу, не питать напрасных иллюзий, не надеяться на продолжение, не вспоминать о тяжести Заковского тела, о его мягких волосах, о его вкусе на своих губах…  
– Доброе утро! Интересно, если ты всегда спишь до полудня, то как ты на работу все-таки успеваешь?  
Криса подбросило на кровати, он подскочил, натягивая на себя одеяло, и увидел Зака, стоявшего в дверях с кружкой, от которой исходил сильный аромат кофе.   
– Доброе утро, – пробормотал он в ответ, уставившись на Куинто. Тот был целиком одет в свой вчерашний костюм, слегка примятый, но от этого не менее стильный: рубашка застегнута на все пуговицы, галстук завязан идеальным узлом. Никаких свидетельств ночного безумия. Крис подумал, а не приснилось ли все это ему, и аж расстроился от такой мысли.   
– Считаю, после всего, что между нами было, ты должен броситься мне на шею и громко благодарить за прекрасный секс! – ухмыльнулся Зак.   
Крис, не думая, откинул одеяло и рванулся к нему, но его остановил решительный окрик:  
– Сидеть!  
Куинто, тихо шагая, подошел к постели и опустился на край, положил руку на затылок Криса, привлекая того к себе, и неторопливо поцеловал. После всего того, что они вчера пили, ели и делали, изо рта у Криса пахло не ахти, но Заку было плевать. Он скользнул языком внутрь, и Крис отозвался тихим, весьма возбуждающим ворчанием, открываясь ему навстречу.  
– Вот это любопытно.  
Куинто с трудом оторвался от этих соблазнительных губ, провел пальцами по пробивавшейся щетине и заглянул в глаза Пайну.   
– Мне тоже любопытно, это кто кого благодарить должен? – хрипло заявил Крис, слегка поерзав на заднице.   
Зак снова улыбнулся:   
– Ты подчиняешься приказам. Я люблю их отдавать. Думаю, мы сработаемся!   
Крис открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но ладонь Зака легла на его лицо.  
– Ни звука больше, иначе я точно кончу в штаны, а мне еще по делам ехать! Вот, держи, – он вручил Пайну кружку с остатками кофе и доверительно сообщил. – Ужасная гадость, и как ты такой пьешь? Купи новый!   
Крис послушно кивнул и страдальчески вскинул брови.   
– Неохота с тобой расставаться, – протянул Зак, его рука все еще закрывала рот Пайну, и Крис, извернувшись, лизнул пальцы языком.   
Зак многообещающе посмотрел на него из-под челки и поднялся на ноги.   
– Жду тебя в понедельник утром в моем кабинете, – сообщил он. – Обсудим парочку чертежей и сориентируемся, что строить дальше.  
Он подмигнул Крису и хлопнул дверью. 

 

***  
– Видала я такие вечерухи, – простонала Зои, звеня ключами. – Крис?  
Она потянула носом воздух, оглядела их квартиру.  
– Ты что? Готовишь? – взвизгнула Салдана и бегом забежала на кухню, где Пайн колдовал над плитой. – Мой любименький Крис!  
Зои обняла его сзади, заглядывая в сковородку.  
– Привет, – бросил Пайн, не переставая помешивать соус.  
– Ты убрался и готовишь, а я определенно что-то пропустила! Это же немыслимо! – Зои ногой подцепила стул, вытащила его из-под стола и плюхнулась на него. – Что произошло, пока меня не было?  
Крис повернулся к ней, пожал плечами и сказал:  
– Да ничего особенного. Я просто решил, что ты придешь усталая, захочешь перекусить…  
– Не морочь мне голову, – отмахнулась Зои. – Рассказывай!  
Крис чертыхнулся, и от ее взгляда не укрылся яркий румянец, заливший его щеки.  
– Нет-нет, не так, – расхохоталась Зои. – Рассказывай в подробностях!  
– Ненавижу тебя, – сквозь зубы процедил Крис и выложил все в самых красочных деталях, питая слабую надежду, что Зои заткнет его, когда он дойдет до деталей. Но он ее недооценил.  
– Уф-ф, Пайн, – сказала Салдана, когда он закончил рассказ. – Мне нужно срочно поменять трусики, сожрать все, что ты там приготовил, а потом мы решим, что делать дальше!  
С этим она ускакала в свою комнату, а Крис вернулся к готовке, прижимаясь бедрами к кухонному столу, надеясь, что эрекция спадет сама собой.

***  
Куинто не уточнил, когда именно Крис должен быть на месте, и поэтому Пайн то и дело выкатывался на своем кресле в коридор, порываясь ринуться в приемную, но потом закатывался обратно, убеждая себя, что еще не время. Надолго его все равно не хватило, и ровно в девять Крис уже выходил из лифта возле кабинета нового директора.   
– Привет, Крис! – Сара улыбнулась ему и зашуршала под столом бумажным пакетом. – Тебе назначено? Мистер Куинто, то есть, Зак, – тут она слегка покраснела: видимо, шефу все-таки удалось вчера научить большую часть сотрудников называть его по имени, – он только что приехал, а у меня тут как раз есть яблочный штрудель, ты должен обязательно попробовать…  
– Мне назначено! – отрывисто бросил Крис, пытаясь обойти ее и все-таки пробиться к Заку, миновав завтрак.   
– Да-да, конечно, – Сара, не обращая внимания на его мучения, достала огромный кусок пирога и протянула его Крису. – Вот, попробуй, кажется, сахару многовато…   
Крис схватил пирог и с яростью впился в него зубами, откусил кусок и принялся жевать.   
– Мны нажнашено! – повторил он с набитым ртом, надеясь, что до нее все-таки дойдет.   
– Ах, да-да, милый, – Сара подняла телефонную трубку и изменившимся, официальным голосом сообщила. – К вам Крис Пайн, сэр. Пропустить?   
Крис давился пирогом, пытаясь прожевать его скорее, и одновременно показывая знаками Саре, что ему лучше подождать, но все было бесполезно.  
– Заходи, Крис, он тебя ждет! – ему послышалось, или она тихонько хихикнула? Крис тоскливо вздохнул и дернул на себя дверь кабинета.   
Зак был один; он сидел за черно-серым столом, отделанным мрамором, и, как показалось Крису, с любопытством озирался по сторонам, точно ребенок в кондитерской.   
– А вот и ты! – Куинто подскочил на ноги и обогнул стол, подходя к Пайну. Крис только беспомощно развел руками, продолжая жевать и глотать. Зак смотрел на него с восторгом.  
– Это Полсон тебя угостила?   
– Да, – выдохнул Крис, с облегчением отправляя в рот последний кусок. Какое счастье, все-таки, что его метаболизм более-менее сносно справлялся со всеми этими «ты должен попробовать» и «обязательно съешь!» – Доброе утро, – запоздало поздоровался он, заметив, что Куинто глаз с него не сводит.  
– Доброе, – Зак кивнул, удовлетворенный тем, что увидел, и снова вернулся на свое место. – Садись, Крис. Займемся нашими делами… – он открыл тончайший ноутбук и уставился на экран, нахмурив брови.   
Крис плюхнулся в кресло напротив и замер, не зная, что ему делать дальше.   
– Так-так, – Зак взял ручку (Паркер с золотым пером) и стал вертеть ее между пальцами, сосредоточенно глядя в монитор.   
– Может, все-таки скажешь, чего тебе от меня нужно? А то мне уже надоело чувствовать себя полным идиотом! – не выдержал Крис. – Мы напились, трахнулись, и я пойму, если ты немедленно захочешь меня уволить! Так давай уже, говори, чего тянуть!   
– А ты бы хотел, чтобы я тебя уволил? – удивился Зак.  
– Нет, – мрачно сообщил Крис. Он смотрел на пальцы Зака и чувствовал, как его кожа покрывается мурашками, как становится трудно дышать в туго затянутом галстуке, и жар собирается болезненной тяжестью в паху.   
– Ты всегда делаешь то, что тебе говорят?   
– Ты это уже спрашивал, придумай что-то новенькое, – огрызнулся Крис. Он понимал, что своими комментариями только провоцирует Зака, но ничего не мог с собой поделать – исполнять приказы Куинто было почему-то приятно. Подождите-ка, приятно? Он действительно использовал это слово?..  
– Крис, – позвал его Зак, привлекая внимание, – и когда же это все началось?  
– Давно. Я не помню, – поправил он, отводя глаза. – Честно, Зак, я понятия не имею, почему все это происходит со мной… – он передернул плечами и попытался улыбнуться. – Я не хочу делать – а делаю, не хочу подчиняться – а не могу иначе, как будто что-то в моей голове сломается, если я попробую ослушаться…  
– Какой ты сложный, – Зак отшатнулся в притворном испуге. – Ты не хотел заниматься сексом со мной?  
– Нет. То есть, да, хотел, но…  
– Хотел же! Значит, какие могут быть вопросы?  
Крис вспыхнул и закрыл рот.   
– Ты не можешь преодолеть это, – продолжал размышлять Зак, – ты выполняешь даже самые дурацкие, лишенные логики приказы, и скажи тебе кто выброситься в окно – ты сделаешь это.  
Крис с тревогой покосился на широкие проемы окон, и Зак поспешил его успокоить:  
– Не собираюсь я ничего такого проделывать, не бойся! – он захлопнул свой ноутбук и отшвырнул в сторону ручку, снова обогнул стол и наклонился вперед, к Крису, горячо дыхнув ароматом кофе. – Скажи, я тебе нравлюсь?  
– Очень, – ляпнул Пайн прежде, чем успел подумать.  
Зак протянул руку, медленно провел по его щеке, и Крис едва удержался от того, чтобы прикрыть глаза и потереться об него инстинктивным, животным движением. Черт возьми, да еще несколько секунд - и он начал бы мурлыкать…  
– Расследование! – внезапно озарило Зака.  
– Что? – захлопал ресницами Крис.  
– Да, конечно, как я раньше не подумал!   
Крис еле-еле сдержал разочарованный вздох, лишившись прикосновения, а Куинто уже продолжал развивать мысль:  
– Я посмотрю в интернете! Спрошу всех знакомых психиатров!  
Интересно, и сколько же у тебя знакомых психиатров, хотел спросить Крис, но смолчал.   
– С этим наверняка можно что-то сделать! Не могут же все люди, которые просят тебя им отсосать, быть такими же милыми, как я! – возмущался Зак.   
Крису захотелось провалиться куда-нибудь, желательно сразу в свой подвал, к чертежам и скрипящему креслу.   
– Подумать только, кто угодно может этим воспользоваться! Обидеть тебя! Нет, я такого не допущу!  
Зак резко наклонился над ним, ухватил Криса за галстук и впился губами в губы.   
Крис окунулся в этот поцелуй с головой. Он покорно приоткрыл рот, впуская настойчивый язык Зака. Пайн чувствовал, как где-то внутри Куинто вибрирует довольное то ли рычание, то ли стон.   
– Доброе утро, – на секунду оторвавшись шепнул Зак. – Я соскучился за выходные.  
– И я, – ответил Крис, хлопая ресницами. В этот раз никто не вынуждал его говорить правду, а он все равно сказал.  
Зак ласково провел пальцами по его волосам и привлек к себе еще ближе, укладывая голову Криса себе на плечо. Пайн вдохнул запах Зака – все тот же цитрусовый шампунь и немного парфюма с цитрусовыми нотками. И под всем этим – горячий пряный запах Зака. Черт! Кристофер Уайтлоу Пайн, ты, кажется, серьезно встрял!  
– У тебя есть срочные дела? – прошептал Зак, все так же прижимая голову Пайна к своему плечу. Он начал медленно поглаживать большим пальцем у Криса за ухом, и тот, не сдержавшись, прикоснулся губами к шее начальника, прямо над белоснежным воротничком рубашки. Куинто шумно выдохнул и склонил голову набок, как будто приглашая продолжить. И Крис не мог отвергнуть такое приглашение. Он легонько целовал, чуть трогал кожу кончиком языка.  
– Закрой дверь, а? – попросил Зак.  
Пайн с недовольным мычанием прервался и потащился к двери кабинета. Замок щелкнул почти оглушительно.  
– Теперь нам никто не помешает, – улыбнулся Зак и сел на кожаный диван у дальней стены.  
Крис присоединился к нему.   
Куинто целовал его так, словно делал это в последний раз – страстно, медленно, нежно, кусаясь и вылизывая. Крис позволил себе закрыть глаза и расслабиться, пока Зак гладил внутреннюю поверхность его бедра. Ладонь начальника была горячей даже сквозь ткань.   
– Тебя чертовски приятно целовать, – прошептал ЗакКрису на ухо, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к его губам. – И вообще, мистер Пайн, с вами чертовски приятно иметь дело…  
– Потому что я сговорчивый? – против воли улыбнулся Крис.  
– И поэтому тоже, – ответил Зак, щекоча кончиком носа шею. – Но мне кажется, что твой главный секрет в том, что ты сам всего этого хочешь.  
Зак провел ладонью по бедру до самого верха и накрыл внушительную выпуклость у Криса между ногами. Пайн выгнулся и прижался к руке сильнее, чуть толкаясь бедрами.  
– Вот, видишь? Как я и говорил, тебе нравится это делать. Скажи, что ты сам думаешь? – голос у Зака был, как медовая патока, – вязкий, обволакивающий.  
– Думаю, что я хочу сам, – послушно ответил Крис. – Я правда хочу сам!   
Пайн открыл глаза и уставился на Зака. Его зрачки возбужденно расширились.  
– Только мне попадались лишь пару человек, которые интересовались тем, чего я хочу. Но мне все равно всегда хотелось…  
Куинто кивнул и погладил большим пальцем скулу Криса.  
– Больше никто тебя не обидит, слышишь? – Зак снова его поцеловал. – И расскажи мне о своих фантазиях. Ты же у меня, наверняка, плохой мальчик, а?  
Пайн почувствовал, что стремительно краснеет.   
– Пожалуйста, - жалобно мяукнул он. – Я не могу вслух…черт…  
– Тогда напиши, - подмигнул Зак и снова крепко его поцеловал.

***  
Вечером Крис был ужасно занят. Он заперся в своей комнате, включил компьютер, открыл новый документ и уставился в монитор. Написать о своих фантазиях? Вот это задачка не из простых! Куинто было бы проще заставить его раздеться и прогуляться по коридорам офиса голышом! Или трахнуть прямо там (Крис был готов!), в собственном кабинете, заставить его кончить прямо на кожаный диван…  
– Крисси! – Зои стукнула в дверь. – Я ужин разогрела, будешь есть?  
– Нет! – нервно отозвался он, вытирая мокрые ладони о футболку. После их утреннего разговора он больше не видел Зака, но воспоминаний хватило на весь день. Он тряхнул головой и торопливо застучал по клавишам.   
– Ну, Кри-и-ис, – протянула Зои, – что ты там делаешь?  
– Выполняю задание нового шефа! – выкрутился Крис. – И не мешай мне, женщина!   
– О-о-о, - Зои пришла в экстаз, – потом ты мне все расскажешь!   
Она удалилась, что-то довольно напевая себе под нос, и Крис снова остался наедине с собственными фантазиями. Зак не уточнил, насколько подробно все нужно расписывать, но что если ему взбредет в голову заставить Криса рассказать все вслух? И что же будет тогда, когда наступит время для их реализации?..  
Он медленно набил еще пару слов, погружаясь в какое-то странное оцепенение. Как будто он был под гипнозом с тех пор, как встретил Зака.   
– Черт возьми, – Крис тихо выругался и засунул левую руку в мягкие спортивные штаны, в которых обычно ходил дома. Он пробрался под резинку трусов и сомкнул пальцы на стремительно твердеющем члене, медленно провел по всей длине, представляя большие руки Куинто, его волосы, щекотавшие кожу, его запах…   
– Крис! – снова рявкнула Зои под дверью, и он подпрыгнул на стуле, прерывая свое занятие. – Запомни, пока у тебя еще не все мозги вытекли: никогда больше не клади мое белье вместе с джинсами!  
– Белье? – пробормотал Крис.  
– Когда стираешь его в машинке, дубина!   
– Белье, – автоматически повторил Крис, вынимая руку из штанов и возвращаясь к своему списку на экране. – Ладно…


	6. Chapter 6

– Тебе бы хотелось примерить женское белье? – с восторгом сказал Зак. Он расхаживал по кабинету, зачитывая с листа и комментируя фантазии Криса. Хотя, конечно, фантазии – это было слишком громко сказано, - Пайн предпочел бы обозвать их «Список Моих Извращений», но Куинто сказал фантазии, значит, так тому и быть.  
– Что-нибудь конкретное? Кружевные трусики, корсет, чулки с широкими резинками, – тут голос Зака как-то подозрительно дрогнул, и Крис, последние пятнадцать минут старательно пытавшийся слиться с креслом, в котором сидел, удивленно покосился на него.  
– Так вот, да, чулочки, может быть, пояс, боди, стринги… – Зак на секунду прервался, шумно перевел дыхание и привалился к своему столу, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Да уж, оказывается, Крис Пайн умел сбивать с ног! Его список занимал две печатные страницы одиннадцатым кеглем, был написан ровным художественным слогом и, судя по всему, должен был заставить Зака кончить в штаны. И не один раз.   
Если на пунктах про римминг, ass-play, связывание и секс вслепую Зак еще более-менее держался, то поближе к концу первой страницы начались серьезные заявки.  
– Ролевые игры? – восхищенно присвистнул Зак. – С переодеванием и психологическим погружением? Это, типа, про насильника и девственницу?  
Крис сделал вид, что понятия не имеет, о чем он его спрашивает, и вообще, ни к каким таким неприличным спискам отношения не имеет, но цвет его лица уже плавно приближался к цвету галстука Зака, который сегодня был насыщенно бордовым.   
– Так, – прочистил горло Куинто, снова опуская глаза в список. – Массажное масло. Что, ты хочешь сделать массаж?.. О… кхм… Неплохо. Шоколад и взбитые сливки? Еще лучше!   
Он не удержался и взглянул на Криса, позволив себе на мгновение представить эту аппетитную картину.   
– Едем дальше! – бодро провозгласил он, перелистывая страницу. – Так, что тут у нас следующее… Ты хочешь, чтобы я использовал свои пальцы? Все свои пальцы?   
Он вытянул руку вперед и медленно сжал ее в кулак, наблюдая за лицом Криса. Пайн, судя по всему, находился на грани обморока, но, тем не менее, нашел в себе силы, чтобы слабо кивнуть.   
– А еще «использовал специальные игрушки», – прочитал Зак, разрываясь между желанием безотрывно смотреть на Криса и дочитать все-таки этот порнороман. – Дилдо? Анальные пробки? Может быть, шарики?   
– За-закари, – слегка заикаясь, произнес Пайн, – тебе обязательно читать все это вслух?  
– Конечно, – серьезно подтвердил тот и снова глянул в распечатку. – Побрить тебя? Помыть голову? Массаж пальцев на ногах с непременным облизыванием? О-о-о, Крис, и откуда ты такой взялся!   
– Ты сам попросил, – сдавленно отозвался Пайн, поправляя пиджак и стараясь поудобней усесться на кресле. Видимо, чтение вслух поэмы с рейтингом «NC-17» произвело впечатление не только на Зака. – Вот я и написал…  
– Отлично, – Куинто целиком уселся на стол и покачал ногой, еще раз проглядывая список, будто это была какая-нибудь смета подрядчика. Хотя, признаться честно, Зак ни черта не понимал в сметах, проектах и чертежах. – Мне нравится этот пункт, – он взял салатный маркер и выделил пару строчек. – Завтра утром, Крис, ты придешь ко мне, одетый в ажурные трусики, корсет и чулки. Мне плевать, что там у тебя будет наверху, главное, чтобы, когда я раздел тебя, то увидел все это. Кружева и шелк, тугие шнурки, маленькие крючочки…   
Он мечтательно прищурился, и от этого его пьянящие темные глаза стали еще более соблазнительными; капля пота скользнула по лбу, и Зак, смешно скосив губы, сдул в сторону челку.   
Крис понял, что перестал дышать минуту назад, с шумом перевел дыхание и прижал к себе поближе папку с документами, которую добросовестно притащил в кабинет Куинто – для прикрытия. Джефф и так уже интересовался, что он второй день подряд забыл в кабинете генерального директора.   
– Я все понял, – сообщил он каким-то ломким и хриплым голосом, – можно идти?  
– Нет еще, – проворковал Зак, наклоняясь ниже - так, что их лица оказались на одном уровне. – Крис.  
– Да?  
– Все это. Должно. Быть. Белым. Ты понял меня?  
– Да, – повторил он, замирая от предвкушения – и ужаса.   
– Тогда иди, – разрешил Зак и прикоснулся к его рту невесомым поцелуем, от которого все тело Криса превратилось в желе.   
Встать ему удалось только со второй попытки.

***  
Если бы кому-нибудь пришло в голову заставить Криса заговорить о том, как он раздобыл «наряд» для следующего посещения Зака, Пайн бы перерезал себе горло пилочкой для ногтей, украденной из косметички Зои, лишь бы не вспоминать снова пятнадцать минут позора в секс-шопе. Но от мыслей о том, что это придется рано или поздно надеть, у него по позвоночнику крупными каплями катился пот.   
В душе он проторчал дольше обычного – Зои успела четыре раза пнуть его дверь ногой.  
\- Хватит там дрочить, Пайн! Жрать иди, остынет все!  
\- Иду! – отвечал он, но потом вспоминал про пакет, спрятанный за столом, и снова потел.  
Не досушив голову, он заскочил на кухню, схватил тост и кофе и снова закрылся у себя.  
– У тебя мозоли будут, придурок! – крикнула вслед Зои. Он хотел показать ей средний палец, но руки были заняты. Быстро запихавшись тостом и запив все кофе, он, краснея, вытащил пакет.  
Все было белоснежное. Нежное. Корсет был узкий, похожий на пояс. В основном он был сделан из тонкой кожи, но украшен кружевом и затягивался широкими шелковыми лентами. Такими же, как материал трусов, которые казались Крису еще бесстыдней, чем нагота. Он выбрал самые скромные, но все равно… они были ужасно, чудовищно развратными.   
Пайн выдохнул и разделся. Натянул трусы. На них не было кружев, они были просто атласно-гладкими. И приятными к телу, чего уж там греха таить. Маленькие рюши обрамляли его ноги и над лобком. Крис наморщил нос – волосы, которые так и торчали отовсюду, никак не сочетались с нежным материалом. Но времени уже не было, он и так опаздывал. Он огладил собственную задницу и осторожно выдохнул – приятно, черт!  
Потом Пайн распаковал чулки. Он просто взял самые большие женские, а чего? Какая разница? Белые, с широкой кружевной резинкой на силиконовых полосках. Тупняк, но волосы на ногах тут же повылезали в отверстия тонкого плетения! Хрень какая-то! Смешно. Захотелось раздеться и уволиться. Но ненадолго. Он сам хотел. Чертовски, ужасно хотел, чтобы большие горячие руки Зака гладили шелк и капрон, чтобы он снимал с него все это безобразие.   
– Ты извращенец! – крикнула из-за двери Зои, опять влепив по ней ногой.  
Крис улыбнулся: женщина всегда права.  
Он напялил корсет, приладил его, чтобы можно было дышать, и затянул ленты на спине. Неаккуратный бант, завязанный вслепую на пояснице, приятно щекотал кожу. Посмотреться в зеркало Крис не решился. Быстро надел рубашку, заправил ее в брюки, пиджак он сегодня снимать не будет. Ощупал себя, подошел к зеркалу – теперь было безопасно – ничего странного не видно. Выдавали только пальцы ног в чулках. Пайн прикинул: могут увидеть - и быстро натянул сверху тонкие носки. Ну, все. Вроде готов. Теперь нужно проскочить мимо вопросов Зои – и бегом на работу.

***  
Крис сидел в кабинете и ерзал задницей по стулу. Соваться к Заку в кабинет опять не хотелось. Но и усидеть на месте в ожидании решения своей судьбы тоже было невозможно. Он выпил уже четыре кружки кофе, провонялся дымом в курилке с Патриком и Джеффом, начертил пару деталей и открыл уже 3Dmax, но тут в дверь тихонько постучали. Не дожидаясь ответа, Зак протиснулся в его конуру и тут же обнял, перегнувшись через кресло сзади.  
– Доброе утро! – пробасил он в ухо. – Не мог дождаться вечера. Поедем ко мне.  
– Но, – начал было возражать Крис, беспомощно всплеснув руками в сторону монитора.  
– После работы, конечно, – тут же добавил Зак. – Хотел убедиться, что ты не сбежал.  
– Я не…  
Крис захлопнул рот, потому что руки Зака скользнули по его торсу, жадно щупая. Почувствовав под рубашкой корсет, Куинто крякнул, переместил руки на грудь и осторожно сжал ее.  
– Крис, ты все-таки сделал? – в голосе слышалось недоумение.  
– Ну да! Как будто я мог не сделать, – чуть раздраженно фыркнул Пайн.  
– Ужасно хочется посмотреть, – почти простонал Зак. – И потрогать, черт!  
– Посмотришь, – сказал Крис. – Это отвратное зрелище.  
– Врешь ты все, – засмеялся Куинто и поцеловал его. Крис с готовностью приоткрыл рот, но Зак только лизнул его нижнюю губу и отпрянул.  
– В шесть, в холле, – сказал он и выскользнул за дверь, оставив Криса взъерошенным и жаждущим пуще прежнего.

 

***  
Крис топтался в холле у автомата с минералкой, надеясь, что никто не прилипнет к нему с тупыми разговорами. Он послушно ждал Зака.  
Куинто появился из лифта в пять минут седьмого. Через плечо поверх костюма у него была надета коричневая кожаная сумка с ноутбуком. Он лучился улыбкой и желал всем, кто встречался ему на пути, удачного отдыха, пожимал руки. Он был как центр этой офисной вселенной: высокий, широкоплечий и сияющий. Крис самодовольно ухмыльнулся – все это его.  
Зак подошел к нему, заметив сразу.   
\- Готов? – спросил он, подмигнув.  
\- А сам-то? – ответил вопросом Пайн.  
\- Вообще-то не совсем, - признался Зак. – Я боюсь даже представить…  
\- А уж я-то как боюсь! Где твой роллс-ройс? – деловито спросил Крис.  
\- Какой еще роллс-ройс? – Зак вскинул брови. – У меня приус…  
\- Фи, - капризно заявил Крис, а потом не сдержался и заржал.

 

***  
У Зака была большая светлая квартира, в которой и правда царил ремонт. Только про матрас на полу он наврал – в спальне стояла огромная кровать. Больше ничего Крис рассмотреть не успел, потому что, как только закрылась дверь квартиры, Зак сгреб Пайна в охапку и принялся осыпать лицо поцелуями. Никаких предварительных речей и неловких пауз – сразу в спальню. Крис и сам с удовольствием жался к Куинто. От знания того, что у него под костюмом, накатывало волнами возбуждение, а потом отпускало. Сейчас сдерживаться больше не было причин, потому он запустил обе руки в волосы Зака, прижимаясь ртом к его губам, чувствуя чуть шершавый язык на своем небе.  
Куинто скользил руками по его спине, хватал за задницу, нетерпеливо мял ее, целуясь. Когда первая волна схлынула, Зак снял с Криса пиджак, скинул свой и сел на кровать.  
\- Разденься, - просипел он, щурясь из-под растрепанной челки. – Хочу тебя видеть.  
Крис облизал губы: во рту стало сухо. Он смотрел на покрасневшие блестящие губы начальника и чувствовал, как загорается всем телом. Он хотел, чтобы Зак его видел.  
Пайн медленно расстегнул рубашку и позволил ей соскользнуть с плеч по рукам на пол. Куинто вздрогнул и закусил губу. Крис был загорелый, и белый кожаный корсет ярко выделялся, делая кожу еще более смуглой.  
\- Бля, - выдохнул Зак и распахнул свою рубашку.  
Крис смущенно улыбнулся и расстегнул брюки, он наклонился, чтобы снять носки вместе с брюками, Куинто затаил дыхание.  
\- Ебаная же ты судьба! - смачно выругался Пайн. На пальце правой ноги красовалась дырка, протараненная ногтем в капроне.   
\- Ты чего? – встрепенулся Куинто.  
\- Порвал, - виновато простонал Крис и выпрямился в полный рост, шевеля пальцами правой ноги. Зак улыбнулся его расстройству и сказал:  
\- Прекрати! Ты шикарен.  
Крис снова посмотрел на порванный чулок, а потом на Зака, который с жадностью его разглядывал.  
\- Трусы не кружевные, - пробормотал Пайн, борясь с желанием прикрыться. – Я не смог…  
\- Заткнись и повернись, - в голосе Куинто мелькнули темные нотки, по которым стало понятно, что теперь все всерьез.  
Крис подчинился и медленно развернулся. Заку захотелось стонать от вида крепкой круглой задницы, обтянутой блестящим шелком, он скользил взглядом по широкой кружевной резинке чулок. У него кончики пальцев зудели – от желания прикоснуться.  
Крис неловко переступал, поджимая пальцы ног, а Куинто хотелось поцеловать кожу под мятым бантом на пояснице.  
\- Иди ко мне, - шепнул он, и Пайн сделал несколько разделяющих их шагов.  
Зак притянул его к себе ближе, за бедра, и поцеловал прямо в пупок, носом коснувшись корсета, пахнувшего кожей. Ладони он положил Крису на ягодицы, чувствуя жар его тела.  
-Крис, я так тебя хочу, аж яйца ломит, - признался он, втягивая носом запах Криса, его, пока спрятанного за шелком, уже готового, члена. Куинто тронул языком четко обрисованную головку, чувствуя, что ткань солона на вкус.  
Пайн дернулся и тихо застонал, и Зак втянул головку в рот, чуть пососал, чтобы услышать этот звук снова. И Крис не подвел.  
\- Выглядишь, как сучка, - прошептал Зак, потеревшись носом о кожу под корсетом, скользя руками по выпуклому кружеву чулок, а потом ниже – к коленям. Он чувствовал волоски под тонким капроном, чувствовал всю мужественность Криса, но все эти женские шмотки, черт… Его просто сносило.  
\- Сладкий, как девочка, - снова шепнул Куинто и поднял голову, чтобы увидеть лицо Пайна. Тот был зол. Злился, но молчал. Зак, вспомнив, что команду «заткнуться» он не отменял, хихикнул и продолжил. – Так одеваются шлюшки в Амстердаме. Знаешь, такие миленькие, сладкие, готовые на все шлюшки…  
Крис закусил нижнюю губу и закрыл глаза.  
\- Им нравится, когда их так называют, - Зак снова положил руки на задницу Криса и пальцами вдавил ткань в расщелину. Пайн снова застонал. – Такие же соблазнительные, в белом… На колени, - сказал Куинто и потянул Криса на себя. Тот оседлал его и прижался грудью к груди.   
\- Поцелуй меня, - Зак смотрел Крису в глаза и терялся в них. Пайна заводила это игра, он чувствовал это в дыхании, во взгляде, в прикосновении пухлых горячих губ. Крис прижался ртом к его губам, скользнул языком в рот, трахая его. И Зак позволил. Пайн ерзал на нем, прижимаясь своим твердым членом к Заковскому.   
Куинто притягивал его к себе, хватал за бедра, за задницу, цеплял пальцами ленту на спине.  
Смазку Зак сунул под подушку сегодня утром, потому Крис даже не заметил, когда он ее оттуда извлек. Оторваться от поцелуя его заставил только звук рвущейся ткани, но то, что это ткань его беленьких целочкиных трусов, он сообразил не сразу. От прикосновения пальцев между его раздвинутых ягодиц он взвился над бедрами Куинто, тычась освобожденным членом в твердые мышцы Закова пресса.   
\- Тише, - прошипел Зак ему в шею. – Мы не станем торопиться…   
Зак гладил его сжимающееся отверстие, не проникая, не надавливая, просто щекоча. Крис выгибался, держась за его плечи, сталкивая рубашку. Куинто целовал его ключицы и грудь, продолжая ласкать его сзади.  
Пайн нетерпеливо выпятил зад, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы, хныкнул и проклял Куинто уже сотню раз за то, что тот не дал ему команды говорить. Бля!  
\- Ты такой узенький, Крисси, - плутовато улыбался Зак, чувствуя, что Крис бесится. – Такую милую попку нужно подготовить… Я не хочу навредить своей принцессе…  
Пайн рыкнул и пребольно укусил Зака за плечо, но тот лишь глухо рассмеялся и спросил, заглядывая в лицо Криса:  
\- Это за что? За попку или за принцессу?  
\- Слава Богу, - выдохнул Крис. – Сука, за все! Не смей со мной сюсюкать! Я тебе не…  
\- Заткнись, - с наслаждением пропел Зак, и Пайн скрипнул зубами.  
Куинто склонил голову и вобрал в рот темно-розовый сосок, открыл смазку и ввел палец внутрь Криса.  
Пайн вскрикнул и сильно сжал коленями бедра Зака. А затем, пыхтя, принялся расстегивать ширинку Куинто.  
\- Ого, маленькая попка хочет большего? – поддразнил Зак и тут же получил подзатыльник и горячую ладонь Пайна на члене. – Ох, ты ж черт, да, Крис…  
Пайн сжал головку почти до боли, а Зак «отомстил» ему вторым пальцем.  
Крис двигался вверх-вниз сам, он не мог контролировать собственные бедра.  
\- Вот так, умница, - Куинто выдыхал ему в грудь, чувствуя, что терпения становится все меньше. – Быстрее раскроешься, быстрее трахну…  
Пайн – упрямое существо, хоть и послушное, - все сделал по-своему. Он соскочил с пальцев и, не отпуская члена Зака, направил его в себя, и опустился сверху. Быстро, нетерпеливо, потому даже заорал.  
\- Придурок, - шикнул Куинто. - Что ты творишь?  
\- Я не могу больше, давай… пожалуйста…  
Ну, Зак ему и дал... Пайн довольно мурлыкал, всхлипывал и сжимал Зака внутри. Ох, до чего же ему нравилось вот так отпускать себя и просто наслаждаться. Куинто растягивал его, пронзал, и это было просто прекрасно.  
Еще Крису нравилось, что Зак был почти одет, а на нем, кроме чулок и корсета, ничего не осталось. Касаться голой кожей брюк Куинто, чувствовать жар его сильных мускулистых бедер под тканью тоже было горячо.  
Крис ощущал, что под корсетом невыносимо мокро, член сначала привычно обмяк от небольшой, но все же боли, но сейчас вновь налился приятной тяжестью.  
\- Моя принцесса, - шептал Зак, обнимая его своими огромными руками и с силой насаживая глубже, заставляя Криса жмуриться и хватать воздух открытым ртом.  
\- Не называй меня так, - выдохнул Пайн.   
\- Я не могу, - ответил Зак. - Ты весь шелковый, и внутри, и снаружи...  
Крис застонал, вцепляясь Куинто в волосы. Зак поддавал бедрами снизу, разгоняясь, ускоряясь, норовя попасть чуть вправо, чтобы Крис кончил прямо так, на нем.   
\- О, черт возьми! Зак, да...  
\- Вот так... Крис, я скоро... Помоги мне...  
Крис сжался, и у Зака в глазах потемнело. Пайн понял, что этот приемчик и на него действует похоже: он сжимался снова и снова, чувствуя, как поджимаются яички, и внизу живота что-то накручивается, напрягается, чтобы слететь с катушек.  
Зак хрипло дышал ему в грудь, а потом внутри разлилось горячее.  
Куинто не дал себе времени, он тут же сдернул с себя Пайна, теранулся чувствительной головкой о кружево чулок и едва не взвыл. Криса он уронил спиной на кровать, как куклу, и тут же взял в рот крепкий покрасневший член. Он облизал головку, пощекотал кончиком языка уздечку, тронул пальцами еще не закрывшийся мокрый от его спермы вход, а потом с членом во рту сказал «Спасибо». Пайн выгнулся дугой, царапая ногтями капрон на своих бедрах и наполняя рот Куинто терпким вязким семенем.   
\- Блядь! - выкрикнул он и откинулся на спину, а Зак так и осел между его раздвинутых ног. Когда ему удалось, наконец, восстановить дыхание, он увидел, что по правому чулку от дырки на пальце к резинке побежала стрелка толщиной в пару дюймов.

 

Зак перекатил Криса на бок и неторопливо развязал шелковые ленты, ослабил шнуровку и снял корсет. Провел пальцами по мокрой от пота спине, но Пайн никак не отреагировал – он был сонный, тяжелый и расслабленный, он только жмурился на Зака из-под ресниц и довольно улыбался.  
\- Спящая красавица, - подразнил Куинто, за что его немедленно пнули ногой в бедро. Зак, не мешкая, ухватил подставившуюся конечность, поднырнул пальцами под резинку чулок и начал стягивать их вниз.  
\- Уй, бля, - прошипел Крис, - осторожней, волосы! У меня там волосы!  
\- Скажи спасибо, что я не заставил тебя сделать восковую эпиляцию! – коротко хохотнул Зак, сосредоточенно глядя, как рыжеватые волоски цепляются за капрон.   
\- Моя соседка этого бы не пережила, - сообщил Крис, снова закапываясь в подушки. При этом он, конечно же, не осознавал, как соблазнительно смотрелась его задница, торчащая из складок одеял и простыней.  
\- Она знает о том, что ты делаешь?  
\- Да. То есть, нет, - в голосе Криса послышались сердитые нотки. – Что ты хочешь конкретно от меня услышать?  
\- М-м-м, дай-ка подумать… - Зак расправился с левой ногой, аккуратно расправил чулок и положил его на пол рядом с корсетом. Потом вытащил из-под Криса другую ногу (Пайн при этом недовольно заворчал: менять положение он явно был не настроен) и взялся за чулок с затяжкой так же бережно. – Она знает о твоей ориентации?  
\- Да. Фактически, мы учились в одной школе, и однажды она застукала меня…   
Зак был не в восторге от истории, но, признаться честно, ожидал чего-то похожего.   
\- Тебе это нравилось? – он высвободил ногу Криса, и тот довольно пошевелил пальцами. Наверное, это была единственная часть тела, которая у него еще шевелилась после всех их акробатических этюдов.   
\- Ох, - простонал Крис в подушку.   
\- Скажи честно!  
\- Я не знаю… нравилось, но это и беспокоило меня, было ощущение какой-то неправильности, а еще ужасно возбуждало, и чем больше мне приходилось этим заниматься, тем больше хотелось… ох, - теперь он уже начал жалобно ныть, - ох, Зак, ну зачем ты меня просишь рассказывать об этом?  
\- Просто хочу узнать тебя получше! Подвинься-ка, - Зак рухнул на спину возле него и закинул одну руку на Криса, поглаживая его теплый бок. – Я поговорил со своим знакомым психиатром, но она сказала, что никогда не слышала о том, чтобы кто-то стал вот так запросто подчиняться приказам! Может, у тебя какая-то новая, не известная науке болезнь? Приказаподчинизм второй степени с осложнениями в виде мазохизма?  
\- Я не мазохист! – рявкнул Крис - точнее, это, наверное, должно было быть «рявкнул», а было скорее «проскулил».   
Хотел бы он уточнить, что это за знакомый психиатр женского пола, и где именно с ней познакомился Зак, и от какой такой дурацкой болезни она лечила его… и обязательно спросил бы, не будь ему сейчас столь лениво…   
\- Ладно, ладно, - упокоил его Куинто. Пальцами он водил по пояснице Криса, медленно опускаясь в расщелину между ягодицами, где все еще было мокро от спермы. Крис инстинктивно двинул бедрами навстречу прикосновению, и тут же застонал, когда пальцы Зака коснулись воспаленного отверстия. – Ни в коем случае, никакого мазохизма! – торжественно подтвердил Куинто.  
\- Ты что там, хихикаешь?  
\- Что вы, что вы, мистер Пайн!  
\- А ну прекрати ржать!  
\- Приказы тут отдаю я, - сказал Зак, наклоняясь к нему, - забыл?   
Крис обиженно засопел, но промолчал.  
Зак перестал его дразнить, неохотно убрал руку и закинул ее за голову, бездумно улыбаясь в потолок. Нет, совершенно определенно, жизнь была прекрасна!   
Спустя несколько минут они оба уже спали.


	7. Chapter 7

\- И где ты шлялся всю ночь? – возмущенно заорала Зои, когда Крис возник на пороге их квартиры в половине восьмого утра. Зои хоть и никогда не была замужем, но добросовестно тренировалась в реализации стереотипов на единственном безответном существе в округе. Точнее, ответном, но совершенно беспомощном, эксплуатируемом жестокой феминой, вынужденным из раза в раз говорить горькую правду и признаваться в своей ничтожности…  
Иногда, конечно, правда была весьма приятной.   
\- Здоровенный мужик засадил мне свой здоровенный член в зад, потом мы еще немного повалялись, потрепались о жизни, а потом он отвез меня домой! Скажи мне, женщина, а когда тебе в последний раз так везло?!  
Зои только глазами захлопала.  
\- То-то же, - с этими словами Крис отодвинул ее в сторонку и прошествовал в свою комнату. Ну, прошествовал - это еще было громко сказано, потому как, говоря о «здоровенном члене» он точно слегка приуменьшил действительность…  
\- Скажи ему, чтобы сильно не усердствовал – ноги у тебя и так кривые! – мстительно огрызнулась Зои, не успев выдумать ничего получше.  
Крис, не оглядываясь, продемонстрировал ей средний палец и захлопнул дверь. Потом привалился к стене и сполз на пол, совершенно идиотически улыбаясь в пустоту. Да уж, Зак был совершенно ненасытным, но и ему самому хотелось трахаться все время. И даже, когда сил совсем не оставалось, все равно хотелось. Может, Куинто (и эта его неизвестная, но от этого только более подозрительная врачиха) был прав, и у него на самом деле какая-нибудь врожденная болезнь? Что-то типа спермотоксикоза с хроническим недотрахом? И именно поэтому он выполняет все непристойные желания окружающих, между делом выкладывая правду, убираясь в доме и поедая чужую выпечку?  
Крис скинул пиджак, начал расстегивать рубашку и одновременно с этим высунулся в коридор. Из кухни доносился шум работающей кофеварки и попеременно бормотание телевизора и Зои, что вот уже пару лет означало благополучное наступление нового дня.   
\- Зои!   
\- Чего тебе?   
\- Скомандуй мне сделать что-нибудь!   
\- Иди на хуй, Пайн! – бодро ответили из кухни. И, через секунду, - Погладь мне блузку! Порежь салат! А вечером сделаешь педикюр!   
Похоже, эксперимент позорно провалился, печально подумал Крис, топая за утюгом. А может, у него были совсем другие планы на вечер… У них с Заком…   
\- И не зависай там по полчаса, а то знаю я вас, педиков, как начнешь дрочить над очередным огурцом, так тебя не дозовешься!   
\- То, что я сплю с мужчинами, не дает тебе права оскорблять меня! – возмутился Крис. - Я, хотя бы, еще не потерял чувство собственного достоинства и имею полное право именоваться бисексуалом… ладно, хотя бы геем?  
\- Пе-дик, - отчеканила Салдана, высовываясь из кухни, - самый настоящий пидорас!   
Крис только вздохнул. Как хорошо, что она не знала про корсет и чулки…  
\- Кстати, Крисси, - проворковала Зои, - вчера вечером я нашла в мусорном ведре упаковку от женских чулок. Это что еще за новые штучки?..  
Крис только застонал.

 

***  
Выполнив все поручения Зои, которая сидела, уютно поджав под себя ноги, на диване в гостиной, Крис присел рядом с ней как раз одновременно с заставкой вечерних новостей.   
\- Время педикюра? - улыбнулась Салдана. Пайн захныкал в ответ на это. - Да пошутила, балда!   
Крис покосился на нее и поджал губы. Зои вдруг обняла его и прижала к себе:  
\- Люблю тебя, чучело! - выдохнула она и чмокнула его в щеку. Крис не сдержал улыбки, ну, нравилось ему, когда Зои так говорила, что он мог поделать? - Он тебя не обижает?   
\- Нет, - ответил Пайн, закидывая руку и обнимая ее за плечи.  
\- Смотри, не ври мне, - погрозила Салдана, похлопав его по коленке. - А то мне придется оторвать твоему здоровенному мужику его здоровенные яйца!  
\- Не такие уж они и большие, - ляпнул Крис. - Ты этого не слышала!  
\- Ага, конечно, не слышала! - Зои рассмеялась, и ее темные волосы рассыпались по его бедрам. - Что хочешь на ужин, Золушка?   
\- А что ты можешь предложить, шеф?   
\- Могу пойти на подвиг и поджарить стейки...  
\- Те, которые старше тебя?   
\- Да чего ты? Я только в прошлую среду их купила! Они замороженные! Ничего с тобой не случится, это ты только на вид хрупкий педик, - сказала она, не изменяя своей язвительной натуре. - А на самом деле самый настоящий мужик!  
\- Вот ты гадина, Зои, - осклабился Крис. - Стейк, женщина, и картошку фри! Быстро! И пива!   
\- Не командуй! Я к тебе еще на педикюр записана, - Зои поднялась. - Давай смотри свои потные вонючие соревнования. Я видела рекламу боев без правил, - крикнула Салдана уже из кухни.  
\- Мне не нравятся бои, - возмутился Крис.  
\- Да брось! У них такие очаровательные трусишки! - Салдана залилась звонким смехом, а Пайн, хохотнув, улегся на диван, сунув под голову подушку.

***

В четверг Криса просто завалили работой. Стоило ему только появиться в офисе, как Джефф откомандировал его на другой конец города забрать на переделку чертежи из «Branagh Inc.». Они недавно начали работать с этой компанией, и никто так и не понял, чего ждать от такого сотрудничества – либо они таки обанкротятся, либо выстроят на улицах ЛА какую-нибудь пирамиду Хеопса и заработают кучу денег и вечную славу в веках…   
Естественно, слабые протесты Пайна были проигнорированы: Янеро рыкнул, что, мол, больше отправить никого не может: у Патрика срочный проект, а Джона посылать безнадежно – он решит, что ему дали внеочередной выходной и уйдет в загул.  
\- Ну, пошли тогда Киру! – взмолился Крис, с тоской оглядывая свой крошечный кабинет. Что бы придумать, чтобы никуда не ехать? – Это же ее святая обязанность, ездить за чертежами, разве нет?  
\- Да, тут ты прав, - Янеро виновато задышал в трубку, - но, знаешь ли… Уж очень она не любит эту контору…  
\- Угу. Хочешь сказать, ее оттуда уже один раз выгоняли?  
Янеро молчал, и Крис понял, что попал в точку.  
\- Почему я? Пусть Сара едет! Может быть, у меня тоже срочный проект!   
\- Ничего не знаю, - на этот раз в голосе Джеффри послышались веселые нотки, - начальство так распорядилось, значит, ты едешь!  
\- Начальство? Это Куинто, что ли? – Крис уже начал кое-что понимать, и по этому поводу даже решил пиджак надеть. Все равно ж выгонят…  
\- Ага, - фыркнул тот. – На самом деле, он сказал что-то типа: «Пусть хоть развеется, а то что он у вас такой бледный»…  
В телефоне послышались сдавленные смешки, и Крис понял, что Риз и Кира все очень хорошо слышали. Он бросил трубку и выругался, не зная, что и делать: злиться на Зака, или не стоит, все равно ж только посмеется!   
В «Branagh Inc.» творилось организованное безумие – Крису пришлось сорок минут проторчать под дверью, прежде чем его приняли, и еще минут двадцать он пытался объяснить, за чем приехал. В конце концов, ему выдали несколько тубусов и штук шесть папок, Пайн еле-еле впихал все это добро в такси и отправился обратно в офис, чувствуя себя совершенно измотанным, несмотря на то, что было всего одиннадцать часов. Хороша прогулка, ничего не скажешь!   
Прижимая тубусы к груди, точно любимое дитя, он боком втиснулся в лифт, вознося молитвы всем богам за то, что ехал наверх в полном одиночестве. Как раз хватит места для него и его драгоценного груза!  
\- Подожди меня! – двери застопорились, когда кто-то засунул внутрь ногу в итальянском ботинке. В очень знакомом таком ботинке из тончайшей кожи, блестевшем так, что в него можно было посмотреться, как в зеркало.  
\- О, Крис! – радостно воскликнул Зак, запрыгивая в лифт. – Доброе утро!  
\- Доброе, - пробормотал Пайн, пытаясь разглядеть Куинто из-за стопки папок. На Заке, по обыкновению, был костюм с иголочки и белоснежная рубашка, в руке он держал портфель, которым немного помахивал на ходу.   
\- Как дела? Немного опаздываем, правда? – он хихикнул и постучал по наручным часам. – Сам не понимаю, как так получилось – проспал…  
Крис скрипнул зубами – наверное, слишком громко, потому что Куинто кинул на него озабоченный взгляд.  
\- А у тебя как дела?  
Пайн попытался мотнуть головой, но остановился, придерживая подбородком папки, чтобы не свалились.   
\- А-а-а, - понимающе протянул Зак, - работа!  
Крис зыркнул на него глазами цвета синего льда, и Зака как перемкнуло. Он перекинул портфель из правой руки в левую и привалился к стене – как раз возле кнопок. Лифт жалобно звякнул, помигал красным на табло и остановился.   
\- Что случилось? – нервно спросил Крис, переступая с ноги на ногу и балансируя своими чертежами.  
\- Понятия не имею!  
Зак повернулся к дисплею и наугад потыкал в кнопки, но кабина лифта, естественно, не сдвинулась ни на дюйм.  
\- Кажется, мы застряли…  
А потом и свет погас...  
\- Ну, и ладно, - пробасил Зак. - Я все равно тебя поцеловать хотел...  
Пайн не успел предпринять никак мер для отступления, тем более что отступать было некуда. Куинто тут же прижал его к стенке лифта и накрыл рот поцелуем. Крис отфыркивался и пытался протестовать, но ничего не выходило. Да и не очень хотелось сопротивляться. Он выпустил из рук тубусы и папки, и все это с грохотом рассыпалось в темноте кабины.  
\- Я так скучал, - прошептал Зак Пайну в рот, бросая свой портфель и прижимая Криса бедрами к стенке лифта. Пайн слышал, как скрипят о зеркало его брюки, но ему было все равно. Больше всего хотелось запрыгнуть на Зака, обнять его пояс ногами и повиснуть на нем, но он не рискнул.  
\- Я тоже скучал, Зак, - Крис выгибался в его руках, чувствуя, как пальцы начальника мнут его задницу - жадно, горячо, почти больно. - Прикажи мне...  
Куинто издал какой-то странный звук, а потом укусил Криса за мочку уха и просипел:   
\- Отсоси мне...   
\- О, да! - Пайн с готовностью, расплываясь в довольной улыбке, скользнул коленями на пол.  
Практически на ощупь он быстро расстегнул брюки Зака, выудил из трусов твердый член и тут же взял в рот, слизывая солоноватые капельки смазки, вдыхая запах Куинто, его геля для душа, его кондиционера для белья. Он застонал от удовольствия и принялся работать ртом. Он втягивал щеки, спрятав зубы за губами, щекоча языком чертовски приятную гладкую кожу большого члена Зака.  
\- Ох, ты ж черт, - выдохнул Куинто. - О, боже, Крис...  
Он аккуратно придерживал затылок Криса в своей ладони, чуть подталкивая и направляя. Крис зажмурился и видел перед глазами цветные фейерверки. Он сосал, как сумасшедший, давясь и торопясь, немыслимо заводясь от этого. Пайн сгреб ладонью собственный член, не потрудившись даже расстегнуть свои штаны. Куинто шумно дышал где-то высоко, медленно покачивал бедрами, и Крис был рад взять все, что Зак ему давал.  
\- Я… я все, Крис…  
Куинто наполнил его рот, и Крис проглотил, не успев задуматься. Он облизал подрагивающий член, который не торопился терять твердость. Зак, пытаясь отдышаться, гладил волосы Криса, касался ушей, щекотал шею, а потом вздернул Пайна на ноги и сунул руку в его брюки. Крис только ахнул от прикосновения и кончил сам в большую ладонь Куинто. Они стояли, обнявшись, легонько целуясь, чувствуя улыбки друг друга на губах.  
Зак как раз застегнул брюки, когда в динамике послышался голос лифтера:  
\- Есть кто?  
\- Конечно, есть, - гаркнул Куинто. – Быстро разбирайтесь, в чем дело! Мы торчим тут уже полчаса!  
Буквально через две минуты лифт качнулся и поплыл наверх.  
Зак помог Крису собрать все папки и тубусы – быстро, как будто заранее тренировался на скорость, и, когда лифт, наконец, остановился на нужном этаже, ничто не напоминало о произошедшем.   
\- Увидимся завтра, - сказал Куинто, целуя Криса за секунду до того, как открылись двери лифта.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Пайн. Ему хотелось бежать в свой кабинет вприпрыжку, но не от стыда, а от ощущения свободы, которая делала его невесомым.  
Зак, как ни в чем не бывало, прошествовал по коридору, размахивая портфелем.   
\- Сара! Двойной соевый латте! – услышал Крис его голос и на секундочку прислонился к стене – то ли для того, чтобы усмирить дрожь в коленках, то ли, чтобы убедить себя, что не стоит носиться с блаженной посткоитальной физиономией по этажу, где сидит руководство. Мало ли что. А вдруг позавидуют и премии лишат.  
Но, несмотря на все аутотренинги и обещания, остаток дня Крис все равно сиял, тупил и невинно хлопал ресницами, запоздало реагируя на обращенные к нему вопросы.  
\- Да что же это такое с тобой! – не выдержала Кира. – Выпить налили тебе у Брана, что ли?  
\- Если и налили, то где поближе! – фыркнул Патрик от своего компьютера.   
\- И не только налили, но еще и насыпали, - пробормотал из своего угла треклятый Джефф, который, конечно же, был в курсе всех офисных событий – и, конечно же, знал о том, что Пайн и Куинто появились на работе одновременно. А еще и если кто-то сообщил об остановке лифта… О-о-о…  
Крис покраснел, потом его щеки приобрели нежный лиловый цвет, а он пробормотал что-то невразумительное и удалился в свой кабинет. Разбираться с чертежами, искать ошибки в расчетах и бесцельно лыбиться в монитор, вспоминая о неожиданном приключении.   
Ближе к вечеру по корпоративной почте ему пришло сообщение от шефа: первые несколько минут Крис удивлялся, откуда Зак знает его адрес, но потом понял, что, скорее всего, Куинто получил от Антона список сотрудников вместе с телефонами, домашними адресами и семейным положением. Письмо было кратким: «В 19.00, в холле».   
Недолго думая, Крис набрал номер Зои и сообщил ей новости:  
\- Я сегодня задерживаюсь!  
\- Что-то голос у тебя слишком довольный, - ворчливо отозвалась она, но через секунду сменила гнев на милость. – Вообще-то, я тоже…   
\- Ух ты! – возрадовался Крис. – Кто-то пригласил Мисс Добропорядочность на ужин?  
\- Иди ты, Крисси… работай! – с чувством заключила она. – И не на ужин, а на завтрак, между прочим!..  
Крис искренне порадовался за подругу и снова погрузился в океан вычислений, то и дело поглядывая на часы в уголке монитора. В шесть офис почти опустел, на месте остался только Патрик (Крис подозревал, что под предлогом срочного задания Адамс рубится в Guitar Hero, когда в кабинете никого нет, но боялся себе даже представить такую картину), да и тот, не поворачиваясь, махнул рукой Крису, когда тот заглянул попрощаться.   
\- И где ты ходишь, - поприветствовал его Зак, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая на ногах, - уже целых полторы минуты восьмого!  
\- Чертежи нового проекта… Брана, - промямлил Крис, и тут же выключил ту половину мозга, которая отвечала за работу, функциональность логического мышления, а также за членораздельность речи.   
Потому что Зак привлек его к себе, обхватывая рукой за талию, подмигнул оторопевшему охраннику, и они покинули здание. 

***  
Крис заикнулся было об отсутствии мебели у Куинто в квартире, но Зак только рукой махнул.  
\- На сегодня у нас приготовлено кое-что интересное!  
Пайн подумал, что этому интересному желательно бы быть горячим и съедобным (поесть ему сегодня так и не удалось нормально), но при мысли о том, что может приготовить ему Зак, исходя из того самого пресловутого списка, есть ему мгновенно расхотелось. Утонувшие в луже голодной слюны бабочки в животе снова воспрянули духом и начали разминать крылья, предвкушая сюрприз.   
А сюрпризы были. Точнее, они начались с самого порога, стоило только пересечь который, и Зак потянул Криса в сторону ванной комнаты, предварительно пристроив свой пижонский портфельчик на полу.  
\- Может, мне хоть разуться сначала, а? – пытался сопротивляться Крис, но был остановлен решительным:  
\- Стой смирно!  
Ванная у Зака была большая. Нет, не так – по сравнению с крохотной комнатенкой, где на всех горизонтальных поверхностях проживала косметика Зои, она была просто огромной! И светлой (Крис завистливо вздохнул, вспомнив, какими матерными словами сыпала Салдана, когда во время ее присутствия в туалете гасла очередная лампочка – как нарочно это происходило именно тогда, когда Зои предстояло очередное судьбоносное свиданье, и прийти туда не накрашенной было равнозначно тому, что прийти вообще голой). А еще там был белоснежный бассейн, который остатки мозгов Криса опознали как джакузи – уже наполненный горячей пузырящейся водой.   
Не успел он как следует рассмотреть все это великолепие, как понял, что Куинто опустился перед ним на колени и уже умудрился разуть Пайна, заставляя его поднимать ноги по очереди. Потом пришел черед носков (Крис порадовался, что Зак их хотя бы не стал нюхать), а после этого руки Куинто переместились на ремень его брюк. Крис сглотнул, пытаясь дышать ровно, но это было довольно проблематично, учитывая, как близко находился к нему Зак. Его пальцы аккуратно расправились с ремнем, а потом и с застежкой, неторопливо стащили брюки вместе с трусами, высвобождая член, и Пайн шумно выдохнул.  
\- Дразнишь?..  
\- Не-а, - Куинто качнул головой и сдул упавшую на глаза прядь волос, - просто хочу, чтобы все было так, как надо!  
Он поднялся на ноги и занялся пиджаком Криса, вслед за ним последовали галстук и рубашка, и вот, Пайн стоял перед ним совершенно голый, поджимая пальцы на ногах и слегка сутулясь. Его щеки снова чуть заалели от смущения, но Зака этим было не удивить. В его собственном костюме было уже жарко, и в некоторых местах – тесно, но он все равно придвинулся к Пайну, вжимая того в стену, вцепился пальцами в короткие волоски на затылке и поцеловал, заставляя открыть рот, запрокидывая голову, жестко, требовательно.   
Его одежда царапала обнаженную кожу, но Крис не жаловался - наоборот, каждая клеточка его тела желала прикоснуться к Заку, желала, чтобы Зак наконец разделся и… и… и сделал с ним что-нибудь совершенно неприличное и ужасно приятное! Крис готов был кричать от досады, когда Куинто отстранился от него (но вырвавшийся из его горла звук был больше похож на жалкий скулеж) и стал колдовать с обширным набором бутылочек и пузырьков на крае джакузи.  
Немного отдышавшись и найдя точку опоры в виде ближайшей стены, Крис смог оценить масштабы катастрофы.   
\- У Зои шампуней и то поменьше! – вырвалось у него.  
Зак влил в воду последнюю порцию чего-то перламутрового, пахнувшего свежей травой и фруктами, и обернулся, хитро посматривая на Пайна.   
\- Не знал, что выбрать. Вот и купил всего понемножку!  
Крис только глаза закатил. 

***  
Стоя у стены, словно пришпиленный, Крис наблюдал за тем, как Зак скинул пиджак и небрежно бросил как минимум полторы тысячи долларов на закрытую крышку унитаза.   
\- Можно я? - выдохнул Пайн.  
\- Можно, а что? - ответил Зак, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу, но Крис уже стоял перед ним, щипая своими губами пухлую нижнюю Заковскую. Пайн аккуратно расстегивал одну за другой перламутровые пуговицы на рубашке от Van Laack — потрясающая сорочка, нежная, классная: Крису нравилось, как ткань скользит под пальцами. Он раздевал Куинто, будто разворачивал желанный подарок. Обнажив широкую грудь, покрытую темными волосками, Крис склонил голову и поцеловал соски. Просто поцеловал - легко коснулся моментально затвердевших комочков. Зак тихо застонал.  
Спустившись поцелуями до пояса брюк, Крис так же медленно и завороженно расстегнул брюки, вдыхая запах, от которого у него голова шла кругом. Он никогда прежде за собой не замечал такого: ему никого не хотелось вдыхать, банально нюхать – с Заком он плыл только от этого крепкого мужского запаха.  
\- Давай в ванну, Крис, - прошептал Куинто, поднимая его и переступая через упавшие комом брюки.  
Пайн забрался в воду приятной температуры. Он откинул голову на бортик с довольным вздохом и раскидал конечности.  
\- Мне хотелось сделать тебе приятное, - пробасил Куинто ему на ухо.  
\- Сделал, - улыбнулся Крис.  
\- Но это еще не все. Подвинься...  
Крис подчинился, хотя шевелиться ему не хотелось, - и тут же оказался устроенным спиной на груди Зака, ощущая поясницей мягко-упругий член начальника. Пайн чуть прогнулся, чтобы не давить. Руки Зака заскользили по его груди, щипнули соски, и Крис откинул голову на плечо Куинто.  
\- У меня сегодня обширные планы, - сказал Зак, медленно намыливая Криса губкой. Пайн не понял, если честно, откуда она взялась, но это проявление заботы было чертовски приятным. Он не сдержал стона, а потом промурлыкал на выдохе:  
\- И что же это за планы такие?  
\- Начнем с этого, - ответил Зак. В его голосе была слышна улыбка, и Крис тут же ощутил, как пузырьки воздуха защекотали нижнюю поверхность бедер, яйца и между ягодиц. Он невольно раздвинул ноги пошире и почувствовал, что у него встает только от этих непрерывных щекотных прикосновений.  
\- Потом, когда ты расслабишься, будешь чист и свеж, - продолжил Зак, скользя ладонью вниз, под бурлящую вокруг них воду, - я хотел бы тебя побрить...  
\- Ты мне морду порежешь! - встрепенулся было Пайн, но был снова уверенно прижат к широкой груди.  
\- Не дергайся ты! Не буду я трогать твою мордашку, - словно в подтверждение своих слов, Зак лизнул его щеку. - Мы побреем здесь, - он прочесал пальцами волосы на лобке Криса, - а потом — здесь, - сгреб ладонью яички, - и обязательно здесь, - его пальцы погладили сжавшийся в предвкушении вход.  
Крис снова застонал, выгнулся и вслепую, потому что открывать глаза не хотелось, ткнулся губами в направлении губ Зака. Он поймал его на полудвижении и тут же властно сунул в рот язык. Пайна уже потряхивало, от открывающихся перспектив член уже пульсировал желанием.  
-Зак, я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул...  
\- Потом — обязательно! - хохотнул Куинто. - Когда ты будешь чистенький и гладенький.  
\- Я уже хочу кончить...  
\- Потерпи...  
Крис разочарованно всхлипнул, но не подчиниться не мог, потому расслабился, позволяя Заку мыть себя, обливать водой из душевой головки.   
Куинто намочил его голову, помассировал пальцами скальп, и Крис замурчал, до того это было приятно. Потом руки начальника вернулись уже с шампунем, в запахе которого Крис узнал свой любимый – тот, которым пахли шикарные волосы Зака. Он погрузился в нирвану, несмотря на болезненный стояк. Неторопливая ласка Куинто напоминала ему движения кошек, которые вылизывают своих котят, – тщательно, неторопливо, тем более что вылизывание тоже имело место быть.  
К тому моменту, как пузырьки были выключены, а Зак подтянул поближе бритвенные принадлежности и гель, Крис чувствовал себя желеобразной субстанцией, у которой был член, ноющий от невнимания, дрожащий от нетерпения.  
Пайн позволил маневрировать себя – так, что оказался сидящим на специальном уступе в этой огромной ванне, больше похожей на бассейн. Зак развел ему ноги, устраивая одну из них на бортик, и на мучительное мгновение мягко взял губами набухшую головку. Крис вскрикнул, но не успел прижать голову Куинто, чтобы продлить это. Сам виноват – расслабился.  
\- Не двигайся и не дергайся, - проинструктировал Зак.  
\- Ага...  
У Зака были такие осторожные, хоть и большие руки... Он выдавил на ладонь прозрачный гель, быстро вспенил его и принялся круговыми движениями наносить на лобковую растительность.  
\- Мне страшно, - выдохнул Крис, хватаясь руками за плечи Куинто.  
\- Не волнуйся, все будет в порядке, - теперь Крис внизу стал блондином: слой пены оказался таким толстым, что не было видно его привычных темно-русых кудряшек. А потом Зак приступил к бритью...  
Он очень медленно вел бритвенным станком вверх, споласкивал бритву и возвращался снова. Проделывал он все это, высунув кончик розового языка и закусив его зубами. Пайн стонал каждый раз, когда он ладонью отклонял его член, чтобы выбрить аккуратнее.  
Когда дело дошло до яиц, Крис уже выл. У него даже в заднице зудело, так хотелось, чтобы Зак ему вставил.  
\- Зак, пожалуйста, - шептал он, как мантру. Ему было плевать, что он теперь голый там, внизу, а через пару дней все будет колоться и чесаться. Ему хотелось кончить и чтобы Куинто его трахнул.  
Зак поцеловал его совершенно лысые теперь яички и сказал:  
\- Теперь мне нужно, чтобы ты повернулся задом, - Пайн не подумал, что ему придется раскорячиться в той еще позе, но его это не заботило, он хотел, чтобы это уже прекратилось, и можно было бы заняться нормальным делом. Куинто казался каменным, он держался спокойно, и руки у него даже не дрожали.  
Выпятив задницу так, чтобы она была как можно более открытой, Крис прошептал:  
\- Мне кажется, я спущу, если ты только прикоснешься...  
\- Не спустишь! - твердо сказал Зак и одним уверенным мазком нанес прохладный гель между ягодиц.  
\- Блядь...  
\- Тише...  
Тут ему было не так просто. Анус Криса сжимался, как ненормальный, и он сам никак не мог контролировать этот процесс. Зак боялся, что порежет его.  
\- Разведи ягодицы, - хрипло приказал он. - Посильнее! И держи!  
Крис всхлипнул, но подчинился. Он стонал, держа собственную задницу раскрытой. И у Зака тоже лопнуло терпение – он в два движения покончил с бритьем, смыл остатки пены и прильнул губами к темному, сжатому отверстию. Крис закричал, подаваясь вперед, а Зак щекотал кончиком языка, лизал, дразнил судорожно сжимающийся вход.  
\- Трахни меня! - капризно возопил Крис, отпуская ягодицы и вцепившись одной рукой в шевелюру Зака, притягивая его голову ближе, вжимая его носом в собственную задницу. - Я сдохну сейчас, я тебя умоляю, Зак...  
Кем был Куинто, чтобы отказывать столь остронуждающемуся? Он дотянулся до тюбика смазки, который предусмотрительно положил здесь же, как раз на такой вот случай. Быстро размазал гель по восхитительно гладкой расщелине Криса, затолкал кое-как смазку внутрь, смазал себя и, подняв тучу брызг, вошел в Пайна.   
Трахаясь, как сумасшедшие, поскальзываясь в этой проклятой джакузи, рискуя убиться, они орали оба. Пайн подавался назад, всхлипывая и ноя, матерясь, как матрос. Зак прижимал его к себе, натягивая, втрахиваясь внутрь с каким-то болезненным остервенением.  
\- Да... еще... вот та-а-а-ак, - хрипел Крис, прося еще и еще.  
Оргазм их накрыл, будто по голове мешком ударили. Они оба безвольными амебами осели в остывшую воду. И им было плевать, что вокруг них плавают противные сбритые волосы и собственная сперма. Пайн потерял способность говорить и откликался только какими-то животными звуками, вроде «Ы..», «А..ууу» и тому подобными. Заку показалось, что его парализовало.  
Несколько минут они оба просто лежали в воде, переводя дыхание: Зак привлек к себе Криса и слушал его затихающие стоны, касаясь рукой груди – там, где исступленно колотилось сердце. Наконец, Пайн замолчал и уткнулся лицом в шею Заку, касаясь губами кожи. Его мокрые волосы щекотали Куинто щеку, и тот высвободил одну руку, чтобы провести по ним, приглаживая.   
\- Крис, - тихонько позвал он, но в ответ раздалось только недовольное ворчание, и Крис еще ближе прижался к нему, точно спать устраивался.   
\- Кристофер! - повторил Зак более настойчиво и ущипнул его за плечо. – Если хочешь спать, лучше найти для этого место поудобнее!  
\- Янехчуспть, - пробормотал Крис. Его глаза по-прежнему были закрыты, намокшие ресницы слиплись и потемнели. Зак едва удержался от искушения прижаться к ним губами. Вместо этого он сильнее тряхнул Криса, ссаживая его с коленей.   
\- Принеси полотенце.  
Крис разлепил глаза и уставился на него, удивление и обида мешались в его взгляде. Душераздирающе вздохнув, он вылез из джакузи и прошлепал к низкой оттоманке, где белоснежной стопкой были сложены полотенца. Не глядя, сдернул верхнее и повернулся, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Заком.   
Куинто только улыбнулся, выдернул у него полотенце и начал вытирать Криса. Сначала волосы, потом скользнул за ушами, оттирая капельки воды, затем опустился на плечи, вытер каждую руку по отдельности. Полотенце оказалось мягким, будто его до этого дня никогда не стирали, и Крис почувствовал, как снова начинает возбуждаться.   
\- И не надейся, что я тебя тоже вытирать буду! – с вызовом сообщил он Заку. Заставит или нет, вот интересно?..  
Куинто фыркнул и тряхнул волосами – во все стороны полетели брызги. Отряхивался он, точно щенок, долго и со вкусом, а потом подхватил Криса и поволок его в спальню, где они оба повалились на кровать, влажные и хохочущие.   
\- Черт возьми, - в конце концов, сообщил Пайн, когда они завернулись в одеяла (порядком намокшие после возни в постели) и улеглись в обнимку, - я тоже хочу джакузи!   
\- Ха, - Зак закинул на него руку, немного подумал – и правую ногу тоже закинул. Пайн, к счастью, был совсем не против. – Работай над этим! Вот мне…  
\- Повезло родиться Куинто? – закончил за него Крис. – Повезло стать директором компании, где все так прекрасно, что и работать почти не надо?  
Зак обиженно засопел:  
\- А я и не надеялся, что кто-то это заметит. Вот скажи мне честно, это так заметно?  
В темноте было совсем не видно, как Крис боролся с собой и с этим «скажи мне честно».   
\- Надеялся, что никто не заметит, что ты ничего не понимаешь в строительстве? Ха! Даже Кира, которая, кроме своих кактусов, ничего не замечает, и то поняла, Янеро просто в ужасе, а Чо говорит, что даже Вентимилья и то справился бы лучше. Знаешь, кто такой Вентимилья? Наверняка знаешь, ваши родители-то дружат, так вот, Майло вроде как сейчас лечится, но как только вылечится…  
\- Крис, заткнись, - вкрадчиво посоветовал Куинто. – Может, все еще не так ужасно. И потом, я учусь во всем этом разбираться! Мне Сара помогает! А с Майло мы в поло играли вместе…   
Пайн долго молчал, а потом придвинулся в темноте и прижался губами к губам Зака – мириться. 

***  
Утром Зак во второй уже раз наблюдал забавнейшую картину. Как только у Криса прозвонил будильник на телефоне, Пайн немедленно вывернулся из объятий Куинто и сполз с кровати. Поплелся в ванную, и спустя пару минут вернулся оттуда с охапкой своих вещей в руках.  
\- И куда ты так рано? – поинтересовался Зак. Он разлегся посередине на одеялах, с любопытством наблюдал за передвижениями Криса и измышлял, как бы так помягче приказать тому немедленно вернуться в постель.   
\- На работу, - пробормотал Пайн, натягивая носки. Расстегнутые брюки сползли и уже болтались у него в районе колен, но Крис, похоже, не обращал на это внимания.   
\- Крис, ты работаешь у меня, - терпеливо напомнил Зак. – Я не стану лишать тебя премии, если ты еще поваляешься рядом! Ну, и отсосешь мне разок-другой…  
\- Ага, - Пайн уставился на него мутными глазами, но с места не сдвинулся. – Но мне все равно нужно на работу!  
\- Ты же спишь на ходу! Радует еще, что машины у тебя нет, и ты ни в кого не врежешься с утра пораньше! Иди сюда!  
Крис подтянул брюки и послушно сел на край кровати, но глаза его то и дело беспокойно возвращались к наручным часам. Зак притянул его к себе и поцеловал, но через пару секунд с досадой разжал руки.   
\- Ты всегда такой нервный по утрам?  
Крис пожал плечами, продолжая застегивать пуговицы на рубашке.  
\- Только по будням, когда мне нужно вставать с рассветом!  
Зак покосился на окно и обнаружил, что солнце уже довольно высоко поднялось над горизонтом, но Пайн, наверное, находился в каком-то своем особенном Ранне-Утреннем-Невыспавшемся мире.   
\- А еще после всего, что вчера было, - на лице у Криса возникло какое-то задумчивое выражение, и он потянулся рукой себе в промежность, поскрести пальцами свежепобритый участок кожи, но Зак опередил его:  
\- Не чешись!   
Крис обреченно вздохнул и принялся натягивать пиджак.  
\- Вот поэтому поехал я на работу…  
\- Крис?  
\- Что?  
\- Ботинки только надень, - нежно сказал Зак.   
Пайн кивнул и поплелся в холл.   
Зак подумал было, что нужно отвезти его в офис, раз он так туда рвется, но потом вспомнил о горе отчетов и таблиц, которые ожидали там его самого, и решил, что сначала должен подкрепиться как следует. А Пайн – что ж, с ним он еще разберется! 

***  
Крис страдал. Точнее, по утрам Крис всегда страдал, но вот пришла пора первой чашки кофе, за ней второй, третьей, а Крис все еще страдал. И после обеда он тоже страдал (Сара снова запихнула в него огромный кусок вкуснейшего торта, но дело было вовсе не в этом), и ближе к концу дня тоже. Зак его ни разочка не вызвал и даже письма не написал! Пайн ломал голову, пытаясь сообразить, что было между ними утром, но, по причине своего обычного сомнамбулического состояния, мало что вспомнил. Может, Куинто обиделся на то, что он ему вчера сказал? Но потом он же вроде извинился… К тому же, после всего того, что Зак с ним проделывает, какие могут быть извинения…  
\- Чего-то Крис у нас сегодня хмурый, - заметил Джон, когда Крис в очередной раз покинул свою каморку, делая вид, что ему срочно понадобилось что-то в общем кабинете, а на самом деле поглядывая, не спускается ли Куинто на лифте. Ну, мало ли что ему понадобится в инженерном отделе?.. Скажем, спустится забрать какие-нибудь документы у Криса, не дожидаясь, когда Янеро их сам притащит… Или, может, у него там аппарат с кофе сломался, а у них, вот, какие угодно фрапучино в наличии! Или нет? Сливки тут еще остались?   
\- Оставь его, у него любовь с автоматом для кофе! – Крис подошел и хлопнул его по плечу. – Правда, Пайн? А с каких это пор ты пьешь капучино?..   
\- Просто хотел попробовать!   
\- Попробуй лучше горячий шоколад, - посоветовала Риз, которая как раз проходила мимо.   
\- Нет, если уж есть там что хорошее, то латте! – назидательно сообщила Кира.  
\- У вас тур по девчачьим напиткам? - Патрик высунулся из-за монитора. – Пей черный и горький, Крис! Не дай им себя сбить!   
В конце концов, Пайн предпочел ретироваться от автомата, и Крису пришлось помочь ему донести стаканчики.   
\- Не понимаю, зачем тебе столько!  
\- Я тоже не понимаю, - мрачно отозвался Крис.   
Как бы то ни было, Зак на их этаже не появился, не появился он и в туалете (куда Крису пришлось отлучаться сегодня чаще обычного), и вечером, когда Пайн топтался в холле, делая вид, что очень занят чтением рекламы на щите, его тоже не было. В конце концов, Крис позвонил Зои и попросил его забрать – возвращаться домой в полном одиночестве было совсем тоскливо.  
Салдана подъехала через пятнадцать минут (ее магазинчик был не слишком далеко) и сразу же взорвала улицу гудком клаксона, не обращая внимания на респектабельную тишину вокруг. А может, она на это и рассчитывала. В любом случае, Крис пулей вылетел из здания, плюнув на все свои ожидания и мечтая убраться отсюда поскорее.  
\- Твоя мулатка с машиной не сливается? Или все так и задумано? – фыркнул Патрик у него за спиной.   
\- Что-то ты рано сваливаешь, - не оборачиваясь, подколол Крис. – Как там твой мост? Я думал, это важный проект… Янеро завтра не обрадуется…  
\- А я его домой возьму, - вкрадчиво сообщил Адамс.  
\- Увидимся в понедельник, Пат, - попрощался Крис. – Совет по стилю – рот лучше держать закрытым.   
Крис доплелся до грузовичка Зои (сигналить она к тому времени перестала) и уселся на пассажирское сиденье.   
\- Это еще кто? – произнесла Салдана таким слабым голосом, который он никогда еще от нее не слышал, и Крис с тревогой покосился на подругу. Оказывается, она чуть себе шею не вывернула, разглядывая в зеркало Джеффа и Патрика, которые – везет же некоторым! – усаживались в Янеровский джип.   
\- Да так, с работы… - вздохнул Крис. – Может, мы все-таки поедем, пока ты сиденье не обмочила? Все теперь ясно с этим их важным проектом… а я то думал…  
\- Что ты единственный гей на всю контору? – Зои бросила последний тоскливый взгляд в зеркало и, наконец, двинулась с места. – Ох, ну что за фигня, а! Такие мужики достаются друг другу, а не нам, бедным и несчастным девушкам! Ты, мудила, смотри куда прешь! – без перехода рявкнула она в открытое окно, и Крис потянулся за ремнем безопасности: свой грузовичок эта бедная и несчастная девушка водила с изяществом бывалого дальнобойщика. 

***  
Вечером на Криса снова накатила тоска. Зак не звонил, а на подчеркнуто наивную смс-ку «как дела?» ответил равнодушным «все нормально».   
\- Наверное, он обиделся на то, что я сказал, что он ничего не смыслит в управлении компанией! – жаловался он Зои. Они сидели на продавленном диване и смотрели, как на экране Мэл Гибсон ругается со своей дочерью из-за выпускного платья, ели шоколад и запивали красным вином – в общем, проводили вечер как обычно: бессмысленно и по-холостяцки.   
\- Но он же действительно ничего не смыслит в строительстве!  
\- Ну да… может, просто не стоило ему об этом говорить? Он сам спросил!   
\- Надо что-то делать с этим проклятием, - Зои вытянула ногу и ткнула его под ребра. – Ты должен сопротивляться! Как-то бороться с ним!  
Крис вспомнил о том, что вчера ему сопротивляться совсем не хотелось, и щеки его порозовели.   
\- Все ясно, - прокомментировала Салдана, - бороться мы не хотим и не будем!   
\- Мне нравится Зак, - после паузы признался Крис.   
\- Если он скажет тебе перейти дорогу на красный свет, ты перейдешь. Если он бросит тебя и велит никогда не попадаться на глаза – ты так и сделаешь. Если он…  
\- Замолчи, - вяло бросил Крис. Она была права, но как он не старался, не мог заставить себя бояться. Только не в этот раз. Только не с Заком.   
Даже если Куинто не хочет видеть его сегодня – он как-нибудь это переживет!


	8. Chapter 8

\- Да что ж это за козлина приперлась? – Зои ругалась, спеша открыть дверь, в которую настойчиво трезвонили.  
\- Чего тебе? – рявкнула она, дергая на себя дверь и утыкаясь взглядом в мужскую грудь, затянутую в голубой трикотаж.  
\- Доброе утро, - просиял владелец этой самой груди, и Зои ойкнула.  
\- Зак, кажется? – прищурилась девушка. Один глаз у нее был накрашен, а на втором только стрелка наведена. – Я не знала… Ты к Крису?   
\- А ты - Зои? Верно?  
\- Верно, - она протянула руку для пожатия. – Просто еще так рано. И суббота…  
\- Я прошу прощения, но…  
\- Да, ничего, проходи. Я кофе налью, потом докрашу глаза и уйду – я сегодня работаю, - весело ответила девушка. – А Крисси все еще спит, и тебе придется заплатить мне кругленькую сумму, чтобы я сунулась к нему. Ненавижу его будить! Он ужасен с утра!  
Зои достала кружки, выставила сахар и налила прекрасно пахнущий кофе из большой кофеварки. – Я бы на твоем месте выпила кофе побольше: он добреет, когда запах чувствует, - хихикнула Салдана.  
Зак сдержанно ей улыбнулся – он не ожидал, что его так легко примут. Зои включила маленький телевизор на кухне и умчалась собираться.  
Через пятнадцать минут при полном параде Салдана выпорхнула из квартиры, пожелав Заку удачи, и махнула рукой в сторону спальни Пайна.  
Куинто впервые в жизни чувствовал себя уверенным не на сто процентов. Он тихонько стукнул в дверь, а потом открыл ее.  
Сегодня у него было время рассмотреть комнату Криса – в прошлый раз он ничего не увидел. Зак отметил рабочий стол Пайна, на котором был прикреплен незаконченный чертеж, толстые тома книг на полках, приоткрытый шкаф и уютный повседневный беспорядок: брошенные комом толстые носки, футболка, свисающая с угла спинки кровати, чудом зацепившаяся рукавом. Шторы были не задернуты, но спящего Криса это, по всей видимости, не беспокоило ничуть. Зак подошел к кровати, осторожно ступая по мягкому ковру.   
Пайн лежал в центре большой кровати, раскидав конечности, и сопел, приоткрыв рот. Зак опустился рядом с ним и, улыбнувшись, провел пальцами по колючему подбородку. Крис выдохнул и отвернулся от прикосновения. Просыпаться в девятом часу субботнего утра он явно не намеревался.   
Пайн завораживал Куинто. Они так легко сошлись, что у Зака голова кружилась от этого успеха. Заполучить такого красавца даже для не обиженного внешностью и шармом Куинто было феноменально. По его мнению.  
Он устроился на кровати удобнее и потянул вниз одеяло, в которое был завернут его сюрприз. Зак пожирал взглядом каждый дюйм обнажающейся золотистой кожи. Крис был великолепно сложен, будто вылеплен истинным ценителем мужской красоты, – твердый, где нужно, но с чувствительными и мягкими особенными местечками. Куинто нравилось, что Криса можно было и ущипнуть, и наткнуться на каменно твердые мышцы. Правда, сонный Пайн был весь мягкий, как плюшевая игрушка, расслабленный и настоящий.   
Куинто склонил голову и поцеловал Криса в висок. Тот в ответ наморщил нос и повернулся к Заку.   
\- Доброе утро, - шепнул Куинто и легко обнял Криса, который и не думал просыпаться. Зак огладил мускулистую спину, задержавшись ладонью на изгибе поясницы, а потом скользнул по выпуклости аппетитной задницы.  
Тонкие хлопковые пижамные штаны на Крисе были мягкими и теплыми от жара его тела. Зак гладил его зад и бедра, но Пайн и в ус не дул – ему, наверное, снилось что-то поувлекательнее перспективы секса с Куинто.  
Зак поцеловал его податливые губы. Крис принял язык внутрь, но ответом Заку была лишь попытка избавиться от инородного вторжения. Эта его реакция почему-то так завела Зака - так, что он еле сдержался от того, чтобы застонать.  
Он перевернул Пайна на спину и накрыл его собой, развел своими ногами его бедра, чувствуя даже сквозь джинсы, как горячо у Криса в паху. Куинто целовал лицо Пайна, щекотал собственные губы его ресницами, дразнил кончиком языка пухлый рот. Он мял ладонями голую грудь Криса, чувствуя, как под его пальцами твердеют крохотные розовые соски. Он вылизывал его, слыша, как Крис радостно вздыхает во сне.   
Когда он скользнул по Пайну вниз, вобрал губами один сосок и стал нежно его посасывать, Крис дернулся и зашарил руками по его плечам.  
\- Спи, малыш, - выдохнул Куинто. – Спи…  
Это было поразительно, но, похоже, Крис слушался его даже во сне. Руки его тут же расслабились и упали на кровать по бокам, а Зак застонал уже в голос – эта власть над Пайном лишала его остатков разума. Он сдернул с Криса штаны, обнажая вялый и так беззащитно выглядевший член и яйца, покрытые щекотной щетинкой. Пайн казался умиротворенным – закрытые глаза, легкий румянец на щеках, покрасневшая от крепких поцелуев шея, торчащие и блестящие от заковой слюны соски, и Зак на мгновение показался себе извращенцем, который собирается взять то, чего хочет, не совсем законным путем. Но остановиться было уже невозможно: между ног тянула горячая тяжесть, а соблазн был так велик.  
Зак перевернул Криса на бок, стянул пижамные штаны совсем, быстро разделся сам и прижал Пайна к своей груди. Его стоящий член скользнул между теплых ягодиц Криса, и тот снова вздрогнул, хмурясь во сне.  
\- Спи, - шептал Зак ему на ухо, поглаживая бедра, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к его члену. – Спи и получай удовольствие…  
Пайн вновь осел в его руках тяжелым сонным весом.   
Зак осторожно ласкал нежную темно-розовую кожу, так похожую на влажный бархат, чувствуя, как член Криса просыпается под его прикосновениями.  
Куинто хотелось вставить Пайну немедленно, но такого он не мог себе позволить. Было бы славно приказать Крису быть готовым для него постоянно, пронеслась мысль, и Зак спешно прикусил плечо Пайна, чтобы не зарычать.  
Хорошо, что для поисков смазки пришлось встать и расстаться с этим одуряющим теплом. Зак немного остыл, пока рылся в ящике тумбочки у кровати. Но затем, обернувшись, увидел следующее: Крис перевернулся почти на живот, обняв подушку и спрятав в ней лицо, он выпятил задницу, открываясь. Куинто закусил губу, а потом заметил, что Крис медленно, короткими, какими-то невинными движениями трахает матрас под собой.  
\- Черт, - рыкнул Зак, открывая смазку, щедро выдавливая ее на свои пальцы. Раздвинув ягодицы Пайна другой рукой, он погладил скользкими пальцами сжатый темный вход. Крис охнул в подушку и двинул бедрами в матрас сильнее.  
\- Хочется, да? – шепнул Зак. – Погоди…  
Средний палец скользнул в анус, не встречая никакого сопротивления. Теснота и жар внутри заставили Зака, наплевав на удобство, устроиться на боку позади Криса и вцепиться ему в холку зубами. Пайн был для Куинто синонимом новизны. Каждое его движение делало даже банальный секс чем-то сногсшибательным. Теперь он отдавался ему даже во сне. Зак, повозившись с флакончиком смазки, втиснул внутрь Пайна два пальца и ускорил движения, водя пальцами не только внутрь-наружу, но и по кругу и в стороны. Он кусал затылок Криса и зализывал собственные укусы. Не в силах больше тянуть, он смазал себя и, обхватив Пайна, притискивая его к себе, не вошел, а вдавился внутрь. Крис всхлипнул под ним, и Зак поддал снизу вверх, подвигал бедрами, будто устраиваясь удобнее. Вспомнив, что он все-таки не эгоист, Зак уверенно обхватил ладонью полутвердый член Криса и медленно, разгоняясь, начал его трахать. Пайн судорожно сжимался внутри, тихо поскуливая, но подчиняясь приказу и не просыпаясь. Куинто помнил о правиле «немного вправо», потому, даже несмотря на то, что бедро тянуло из-за неудобного положения, старался достать Крисову точку наслаждения. Он ласкал его член, перебирал пальцами яички, ощущая, что Пайн подается назад и толкается в кулак. Торопиться не хотелось, но напряжение внизу живота подсказывало, что еще чуть-чуть – и все. Зак трахал Криса, сдерживаясь, чтобы не повредить ничего, не причинить боли. Он балансировал на грани, а столкнуло его с нее ощущение теплой спермы Пайна, стекающей по костяшкам пальцев. Сонный Крис кончал не фонтаном, как обычно, не выстреливая, а так, словно член его тоже спит.  
Куинто зажмурился, без церемоний вздернул Пайна, ставя его на колени и буквально в три движения доводя себя до оргазма. Кончив, он упал на кровать и прикрыл предплечьем глаза. Когда же он убрал руку, то его встретил весьма разъяренный взгляд весьма оттраханного Пайна.   
\- Что… - начал Крис, захрипел, откашлялся и повторил с большим чувством, яростно сверкая глазами. – Что ты тут делаешь?!  
\- Бужу тебя, - миролюбиво сообщил Зак и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Пайна в плечо, но был решительно отодвинут в сторону.   
\- Я… ты… утром… здесь… я… - после первой фразы Крис, похоже, подрастерял способность к членораздельной речи. – Какого хера? – наконец выдал он, вытягивая из-под Зака одеяло и пытаясь прикрыться. На простыне расплывалось мокрое пятно, и Куинто торопливо отвел глаза.   
\- Зои меня впустила.  
\- Зои?! Всегда знал, что эта девица продаст меня за коробку пончиков. – Он повернулся и недоверчиво взглянул на Зака. – Ты принес ей пончики?  
\- Вообще-то, нет, я просто позвонил в дверь, и твоя подружка пустила меня.   
Крис застонал.  
\- Сучка! Да как она могла…   
\- Ну-ну, не волнуйся ты так, - Зак снова потянулся к нему, но был остановлен ощутимым толчком локтя под ребра. – Эй! Ты чего дерешься?  
\- А ты чего творишь? Врываешься ко мне в квартиру рано утром, устраиваешь это… это… - Крису опять катастрофически не хватило слов, и он обвел рукой постель. – Изнасилование! Во-во, именно! Иначе это не назовешь!  
\- Да ладно тебе, - Зак перекатился на бок и обхватил рукой Криса поперек живота, привлекая его к себе, - тебе же тоже хорошо было…  
\- Отвали, - рыкнул Крис, пиная его пяткой, - отвали от меня! Я спал, если ты не заметил!   
\- Заметил. Ты красиво спишь.   
\- Вот именно! Я сплю! В своем доме! В своей кровати! – продолжал бушевать он. – И я не привык, чтобы меня будили ни свет ни заря, засовывая мне в жопу посторонние предметы!  
\- Это был мой член, а не посторонний предмет!  
\- Да какая разница, Зак! Это… это… это возмутительно!  
В гневе Пайн был просто великолепен, и Куинто никак не мог насмотреться на него. Голубые глаза метали искры, волосы торчали во все стороны, а на щеке отпечатались заломы от подушки. Восхитительно.   
Зак бросил попытки обнять эту колючку и теперь развлекался тем, что просунул руку в одеяльную пещерку и нежно поглаживал щиколотку Криса. Тот, похоже, в запале этого совсем не замечал.   
\- Потребуй компенсации, - посоветовал Куинто, - подай на меня в суд за сексуальные домогательства…  
\- Прибавка к зарплате.  
\- Чего?  
Крис это так быстро выпалил, что Зак даже не сообразил, чего он хочет.   
\- Я хочу прибавку к зарплате, - сказал Пайн, взирая на него сверху вниз. – Хотя бы за то, что мне пришлось целый час разъяснять тебе, что такое точки опоры металлоконструкций, и почему их так необходимо выверять до сотой доли дюйма, а не на глазок, «чтоб стояло»! Мне, вообще-то, уже три года ничего не прибавляли! И никому из инженерного отдела тоже – может, считают, что мы скоро начнем работать за еду?!  
Зак задумался. В принципе, наверно, он и прав… Крис довольно много помогал ему в последнее время, и помощь включала в себя не только минет в лифте и натягивание на себя капроновых чулок, шелковых трусиков и корсета во славу сексуальной свободы – нет, он еще и был чрезвычайно полезным на фирме инженером.   
\- Ну-у-у, - протянул Зак, - свари мне кофе, а я пока подумаю… То есть, погоди, я не то имел в виду, лежи тут! Сиди! Не суетись, в общем, я подождать могу!   
Крис возмущенно фыркнул и отдернул ногу – почувствовал все-таки – и негромко произнес:  
\- Тебе лучше уйти, Зак.  
\- Почему это? Я же только пришел!   
Пайн вздохнул и закатил глаза:  
\- Что снова возвращает нас к прежнему вопросу: а зачем ты пришел?!  
\- Ох, черт, да! – Зак подпрыгнул на кровати, перевернулся в поисках своих джинсов и обнаружил их в куче на полу, извлек из кармана несколько свернутых листков и протянул их Крису. – Вот!  
\- Что это?  
\- Результаты моих исследований! Ты думаешь, что я не пытался найти решение твоей проблемы, а я искал! Проводил серьезное расследование, изучал прецеденты, структурировал особенности процесса…  
\- Зак, - перебил его Пайн, - это детская сказка! – он потряс в воздухе бумажками и, в итоге, запустил их в угол на манер самолетика. – То, что ты притащил мне – это дурацкая история про зачарованную девочку!  
\- Ага! Из нее я понял, что все то, что случилось с тобой, – результат проклятия!  
Крис застонал и сполз вниз по подушкам, к удовольствию Зака наконец оказываясь в его объятиях.  
\- То, что это проклятие, я и без тебя двадцать лет знал!  
\- Думаю – мы должны выяснить, что послужило отправной точкой, - Зак привлек его к себе и покрывал лицо поцелуями, двигаясь от кончика носа к нежному местечку за ухом.   
\- И как ты себе это представляешь? Устроишь мне сеанс психоанализа? Заплатишь специалистам, чтобы они меня загипнотизировали и вдоволь поковырялись в моем детстве? Нет уж, я на такое не согласен, - Крис дернулся, но Зак крепко держал его.   
\- Есть и другие способы! Может, ты сам вспомнишь!  
\- Прибавка к зарплате, - упрямо повторил Крис.   
Зак беззвучно расхохотался, уткнувшись ему в шею.  
\- Моя ж ты шлюшка.  
\- Это честно!!  
\- А если я заплачу тебе, то получу кофе в постель?  
Крис на мгновение задумался, на лбу обозначились морщины.   
\- Да! – в конце концов, сообщил он.   
Зак издал вопль, признанный символизировать крик победителя, но больше похожий на крик самца гориллы и неумелое подражание Тарзану, и столкнул Пайна на пол. Крис, не будь дурак, вцепился ему в бицепс, битва разгорелась немедленно. Зак отчаянно сопротивлялся, но вскоре Пайн оказался на нем, уселся на бедра верхом и придавил к матрасу, навалившись всем телом.   
\- Я извиняюсь, - прохрипел Зак, удивленный силой натиска и тем, что Крису удалось взять верх. Тяжелый, засранец! – Тебе надо есть меньше Полсоновских булочек, между прочим…   
\- Проси прощения, - мрачно сказал Пайн, нависая над ним.  
\- Извинился же! Ой, - совсем уже неприлично пискнул он, когда Крис наклонился и куснул его за сосок, царапая отросшей щетиной. – Прости, что разбудил тебя в рань несусветную, в девять часов! Прости, что засунул тебе в зад свой член и довел до оргазма, прости, что пытался доставить хорошие новости как можно скорее, - затараторил он, преданно глядя Крису в глаза, - прости, что назвал тебя шлюшкой…  
\- Ладно, - смилостивился Пайн, убрал руки, но остался сидеть на бедрах Куинто. Их мягкие члены касались друг друга, и Зак почувствовал, что начинает снова возбуждаться. Он всерьез рассматривал мысль о том, чтобы выбить почву у Криса из-под ног, завалить его на постель и разбудить еще разочек, но тут Пайн кашлянул, привлекая его внимание.  
\- И про прибавку к зарплате не забудь.  
Вот же упрямый гад!  
\- Ладно, обещаю.  
\- Тогда я согласен, - сообщил Крис, будто сидел на каких-то официальных переговорах, а не посреди разворошенной постели.   
\- Ну, все, давай мириться, - ухмыльнулся Зак и легонько шлепнул его по ягодицам. – Правда, Крис? Давай мирись со мной.  
Крис кивнул, и только в следующую секунду понял, как его развели: глаза широко распахнулись, он захлопал ресницами, оскорбленно глядя на Куинто. Зак едва не прыснул – так комично он выглядел.   
\- Кофе, Крис, а не то, что ты подумал! Сделай кофе!   
\- Скотина, - пробурчал Пайн, перекидывая через него ногу и пытаясь разыскать свои пижамные штаны, - ну ты и наглый тип, Куинто…   
\- Четыре ложки сахара и молока побольше, - напомнил Зак, вытягиваясь на кровати и не без удовольствия глядя, как тот одевается. В принципе, он был совсем не против еще созерцать обнаженную Пайновскую натуру, но на этот раз позволил скромности восторжествовать.   
\- Подожди, стой!  
\- Что еще?  
\- Не чешись, - сладко напутствовал Зак.  
Крис обреченно вздохнул, вытащил руку из штанов, где после экспериментов с бритвой уже пробивалась молодая (и жутко колючая) поросль, показал Заку кулак и поплелся на кухню. 

Зак лежал на кровати, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся из кухни. Возбуждение все нарастало, и игнорировать его становилось все труднее. Куинто выпростал руку из-под головы и погладил свой почти полностью налившийся член. Довольно застонав, он, набравшись решимости, соскочил с постели и направился на кухню. Его не смущало, что он был абсолютно обнажен, все, о чем он думал, это круглая задница Пайна, обтянутая бледно-голубыми хлопковыми пижамными штанишками.  
Завидев эту самую вышеозначенную задницу, Зак подошел вплотную и прижался пахом к Крису сзади. Пайн подпрыгнул на месте.  
\- Вот же придурок! Ты чего подкрадываешься?  
\- Тихо, это – изнасилование, - горячо и хрипло прошептал Куинто Крису в самое ухо и, чтобы подчеркнуть угрозу, укусил его за мочку.  
Он обхватил Криса рукой и оттащил от плиты, не позволяя развернуться. Свободной рукой он заголил Пайну зад и уперся головкой в еще влажный после предыдущего акта вход. Крис застонал и напряг ягодицы.  
\- Не зажимайся, - прошептал Куинто.  
\- Это же изнасилование, мне страшно, - горячо ответил Крис.  
\- Окей…  
Зак отпустил его талию и развел обеими руками ягодицы, тычась головкой внутрь. Было суховато, и он едва не передумал, но Крис закинув руку назад, вцепился в задницу Зака, притягивая его к себе.  
\- Вставь мне, как мужик, а не как хуев нинзя, - выдохнул Крис, расслабляясь, впуская Зака в себя.  
Куинто видел, как по спине его заколдованного принца бегут мурашки; а в горле у него зарождается этот потрясающий мурчащий стон, какого Закдо него не слышал никогда в жизни.  
Куинто входил медленно, сильнее растягивая в стороны половинки упругой задницы Пайна.  
\- Не больно? - дрожащим голосом спросил он.  
\- Нет, - ответил Крис и, охнув, оперся ладонями о столешницу, оттопыривая зад и опустив голову.  
Зак двигался медленно, жадно наблюдая за тем, как исчезает его член внутри Пайна, как покрасневшая нежная кожа Крисова ануса крепко обхватывает, сжимается вокруг, втягивает…  
Это было невыносимо… смотреть, иметь и слышать… все это сразу…  
Крис подавался назад, расставив ноги настолько широко, насколько позволяла резинка его штанов. Он ругался, точно как шлюха, вскрикивал, шептал и просил. Зак кончил от этого, как пацан, а Пайн недовольно заскулил, пытаясь догнать разрядку, насаживаясь на опадающий член Куинто. Несмотря на головокружение, Зак опустился перед ним на колени, мокро лизнул истерзанный вход, а потом развернул Криса к себе и взял у него в рот.   
Пайн вцепился ему в волосы и нещадно таскал за них все время, пока трахал плотно сложенные трубочкой губы Зака. Он был просто великолепен. Куинто не мог отвести глаз от Криса, который смотрел на него сверху вниз, но жмурился и без конца облизывал свои потрясающие губы.  
-Зак…Зак-кари... я…  
Крис дергал его волосы, Куинто морщился, но не отодвигался, хотя Пайн пытался дать понять, чтобы он оставил его в покое.  
\- Я… кон…  
Зак кивнул, но Крис все равно ухитрился выдернуть член изо рта, и Куинто, сам не до конца понимая, громко застонал, чувствуя горячие вязкие струи семени на лице. Кажется, несколько капель даже в глаза попали, но он весь дрожал от того, как это было горячо.   
Он дочиста вылизал Криса, придерживая его за бедра, а потом прижался щекой к плоскому животу, ощущая под кожей безумное биение пульса.  
\- Как хорошо, Боже, - выдохнул Пайн, обмякая под ладонями начальника.

 

***  
Зои сидела в кафе и злобно цедила молочный коктейль через трубочку. В меню этого богопротивного заведения он оказался самым дешевым, а поскольку главный менеджер магазина опять оштрафовал Салдану «за неправомочные диалоги с покупателями на отвлеченные темы», то она была на мели, и сумела вытрясти из сумочки только несколько долларов. Коктейль пах вишней и мятой, Зои грызла трубочку и смотрела в противоположный конец зала – там, где за столиком отдыхали после работы белые воротнички, офисный планктон, типичные представители квартала высоток и компаний с громкими именами. Благодаря Крису она даже могла назвать по именам эту парочку – а в том, что они были парочкой, Зои практически не сомневалась. Блондина звали Патрик, а брюнета – Джефф, вместе с Пайном они трудились над чертежами, и в настоящий момент – над разбиванием сердца мисс Салданы. Как будто мало ей было одной катастрофы в школе, устроенной тем же самым вышеупомянутым Крисом! Когда Зои обнаружила, что совершенно ничего не испытывает к самому симпатичному, самому странному и самому доступному мальчику в школе, разочарованию ее не было предела. И вот теперь, когда она пожирала глазами двух этих великолепных представителей противоположного пола, они оба были заняты друг другом и совершенно ничего не замечали вокруг!   
Зои обиженно шмыгнула носом и принялась выдувать пузыри на поверхности коктейля. Патрик что-то громко рассказывал, оживленно жестикулируя и норовя столкнуть локтями тарелки: как все нормальные люди, Янеро и Адамс ходили в ресторанчик, чтобы поужинать, Зои выяснила это как-то вечером, слоняясь под небоскребом в ожидании Криса. Она прокралась вслед за ними, да так и осталась там на ежевечерние посиделки, исходя из принципа «не съесть, так посмотреть», или, в ее случае, «не потрогать, так помечтать». Джефф наклонился вперед и непринужденным жестом откинул с лица Патрика короткую челку, и Зои едва не застонала от восторга. Этот ее неожиданный порыв перебил какой-то посторонний мужик, который вдруг уселся на стул, заслоняя ей всю картину.   
\- Здрасьте! – громко поздоровался он и икнул. На Зои пахнуло алкогольными парами, и она недовольно поморщилась. А потом удивленно огляделась по сторонам: неужели никто его еще не заметил и не выкинул отсюда?   
\- Скучаешь, да? – незнакомец подвинулся еще ближе, опасно скалясь. Был он небрит, лохмат и вонюч, на некогда светлом плаще красовались пятна всех цветов радуги, а в глазах плескалось какое-то опасное, с трудом контролируемое безумие.   
\- Вот уж нет, - отрезала Зои, и только приготовилась дать отпор незнакомцу, как вдруг он произнес загадочную фразу.   
\- Я знаю, как тебе помочь, Зои.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?  
\- А, - он развалился на стуле и махнул рукой, - я все знаю. Вообще-то, я и всем помочь могу, вот только никто не хочет меня слушать! Хочешь сделать доброе дело – а они тебя штрафуют, стараешься-стараешься, из сил выбиваешься, работаешь круглые сутки, а отдачи никакой! – начал пьяно жаловаться он.   
Зои заколебалась: с одной стороны, ее саму только что совершенно незаслуженно лишили недельной премии (а она всего лишь дала совет потенциальной клиентке! И была при этом предельно вежлива и корректна, между прочим… Но та тварь все равно настучала на нее!), и подобные разговоры были чрезвычайно актуальны. Но с другой стороны, Патрик то и дело наклонялся к Джеффу и шептал ему на ухо что-то, определенно неприличное, от чего Янеро ерзал на стуле и давился своим ужином, нетерпеливо поглядывая на часы.   
\- Я же для людей стараюсь, скажи им, а? – гундосил тип напротив нее. – Ну, случались пару раз промашки, так кто же их разберет, этих людишек, чего они хотят!   
\- Угу, - поддакнула Зои, досасывая коктейль и сердито наблюдая, как парочка в углу расплачивается по счету и собирается уходить.   
\- Вот скажи мне, ты бы сама чего хотела?  
\- О-о, - Салдана на секунду мечтательно прикрыла глаза. – Я бы много чего хотела!   
\- А вот это уже другой разговор, - бомжеватый мужик окатил ее сальным взглядом и подмигнул. – Меня, кстати, Карл зовут. 

 

***  
Зои уже порядком засиделась в своем грузовичке, когда Пайн наконец соизволил появиться на улице. Она сама предложила забирать его с работы, чтобы иметь возможность перед этим забежать в кафе, но с каждым разом его задержки становились все дольше и дольше. Иногда Зои даже задумывалась: а что они там делают с Куинто, после чего цыплячьи ножки Криса становятся еще более кривыми? Как вот, например, сегодня. Он еще и ходить начал как-то странно…   
\- Извини, я задержался, - Крис открыл дверцу и как-то тоскливо покосился на сиденье.   
\- Я заметила, - буркнула Зои, заводя двигатель. После идиотского разговора с идиотским типом ее настроение не улучшилось, а, наоборот, совершило глубоководное погружение. – Если хочешь, чтобы тебя твой Зак забирал, так мне и скажи! А то торчу здесь, как дура, целый вечер и не знаю, когда тебя ожидать!  
\- Ну, прости, я же не знал, что ты уже ждешь, - он, казалось, думал о чем-то другом, ерзая на месте и почему-то пытаясь подложить под себя руку. – Зак приедет ко мне сегодня попозже вечером. Ты же говорила, что собиралась в клуб со своими подружками, все нормально?  
\- Нормальней не бывает.   
\- Хочешь, больше не приезжай, на метро доеду, - осторожно предложил Крис и поморщился, когда Зои резко притормозила перед перекрестком. – Осторожней!  
\- Не нравится, как я вожу, – купи себе тачку! – рявкнула она. – Я предложила тебя встречать – значит, буду встречать!   
\- Но ты же сама сказала, что, как дура…  
\- Сказала! Ну и что!   
Крис только скорбно вздохнул и покрепче вцепился в ремень безопасности, почти повис на нем, перекосившись на сиденье. Зои мельком взглянула на него, раздраженно фыркнула, но ничего не сказала. Хочет выпендриваться – пусть выпендривается!   
Они благополучно доехали домой (Пайн кривился и вздыхал на каждой кочке, но Салдана была настолько зла, что даже не стала интересоваться подробностями гейских извращений), а вот в квартире Зои ожидал сюрприз.   
\- Ты готовишь ужин, - объявила она Крису, стоило им только перешагнуть порог. И тут же. - Ты это слышал?!  
Крис обиженно взглянул на нее – что ему, разорваться, что ли? – но тоже насторожился. Из спальни Салданы доносились приглушенные женские голоса и хихиканье.   
\- Похоже, у тебя гости, - шепотом сказал Крис и обыденно добавил. – Бейсбольная бита у меня под кроватью. А я пошел готовить ужин…  
\- Подожди-ка, - Зои схватила его за рукав и потянула к своей комнате. Она, вообще-то, была девушкой не из пугливых, но всегда приятней иметь под рукой кого-нибудь, способного защитить и обогреть… а желательно, двоих сразу…  
Двоих она и обнаружила – прямо на своей кровати, в окружении свечей, бутылок шампанского, конфет и бумажек, а также нескольких дилдо, пушистых наручников карамельно-розового цвета и прочих атрибутов из ассортимента секс-шопа.   
\- Привет, Зои!   
\- Мила?! Тэрин?! – она в ужасе переводила взгляд с одной на другую. – Что вы тут делаете?  
\- Решили устроить тебе сюрприз! – томным голоском сообщила Тэрин и поднялась во весь рост – тут Зои торопливо отвела глаза, потому что на блондинке не было ничего, кроме сережек и простенького серебряного браслетика. Точно такой же браслетик красовался и на запястье самой Салданы, как знак принадлежности к изысканному обществу Продавщиц Женской Одежды.   
\- Мы давно думали о тебе, Зои, - протянула Мила, на которой было столько же одежды, сколько и на Тэрин, и поползла на постели по направлению к Зои (вот же сучка! Простыни свежие, только позавчера заслала! – с негодованием подумала хозяйка), - и решили, что ты должна к нам присоединиться…  
\- Будешь нашей третьей, дорогая, - Тэрин придвинулась к ней и положила руку на затылок, привлекая к себе, - устроим вечеринку только для девочек, славно повеселимся…  
Она уже совсем было собиралась поцеловать Зои, ее губы были совсем близко, но Салдане удалось справиться с шоком. И она заорала:  
\- Вы что, совсем ненормальные?! Я не лесбиянка!!! Фу! Какая мерзость! Тьфу! – отплевывалась Зои, отшатываясь от уже бывшей подруги. – Я никогда не давала никакого повода! Тьфу! Никогда бы не подумала, что вы с Кунис розовые! Что вы любите таких же, как вы… женщин, в смысле!   
\- Мы любим тебя! – провозгласила Тэрин, стекая с кровати на пол. – Только тебя, о, темнокожая богиня секса!   
\- Заткни ее немедленно, - прошипела Зои, - а то я за себя не отвечаю!  
За ее спиной сдавленно хрюкнул Крис.  
\- И ты тоже заткнись! – Зои развернулась и показала ему кулак. – Хватит ржать!   
\- Он может посмотреть, - предложила Мила, - когда наши тела сольются в гармонии женского начала и единении высшего блаженства!  
\- На хуй женское начало! – застонала Зои, поднимая глаза к потолку. – Мне нужен очень большой и очень мужской член! А еще лучше, два! Кто-нибудь здесь это понимает?..  
\- Еще как, - поддакнул Пайн.   
\- Зои, перестань упрямиться, - они окружили ее и начали трогать, гладить противными гладкими руками, тереться об нее и пытаться затащить в кровать. – Ну, пожа-а-алуйста… Тебе должно понравиться, только попробуй, как это приятно…  
\- Пошли вон отсюда! – гаркнула Зои не своим голосом. – Я не лесбиянка!   
Она повернулась к Крису за поддержкой, но тот был занят, старательно изображая помидор – с красной физиономией, чуть не лопаясь от насильно сдерживаемого смеха.   
\- Ты должен мне помочь! – взмолилась она. – Я понятия не имею, как они сюда попали! Я их не звала! Я их не хочу! Фу, хватит облизывать мое колено, Тэрин! Мила, отпусти волосы, больно же!   
\- Нет-нет, разбирайся сама! Смотри, к чему привели твои извращенные фантазии!  
\- Иди ты нахрен! – Зои была просто в ярости. - Точнее – иди на кухню!  
Крис послушно удалился, оставив ее сражаться с двумя сексуально одержимыми девицами. Кое-как Зои удалось собрать их одежду и вытолкать Милу и Тэрин из спальни.  
\- Мы думали, что тебе это понравится!  
\- Да-да, мы хотели сделать тебе приятное! – обиженным голоском подтвердила Тэрин.  
\- Вон отсюда! – Зои открыла входную дверь и замерла возле нее. – И запомните раз и навсегда – я не лесбиянка! Не была и никогда не буду!   
\- Обидно, - протянула Мила, проходя мимо, - очень, очень обидно… Если вдруг когда-нибудь передумаешь…  
\- ВОН!!!  
Салдана захлопнула дверь и привалилась к ней, переводя дыхание.  
\- Вот же дуры, - с чувством произнесла она и пошла на кухню.   
Пайн, к счастью, уже благополучно отсмеялся (как она предполагала, ненадолго) и встретил ее сочувственным выражением на все еще покрасневшем лице.  
\- Кажется, они были очень расстроены, что ты предпочитаешь им мужиков!  
\- Ох, - всхлипнула Зои и достала из шкафа бутылку. – Кажется, мне надо выпить. Девичник отменяется. А ты чего стоишь как столб? Садись!  
Быстрее, чем она успела договорить это до конца, Крис плюхнулся на табуретку – и тут же взвыл, наклоняясь к коленям.  
\- Что с тобой?! Что случилось?  
\- Анальная пробка случилась, - прохрипел он.   
Зои не оставалось ничего, как истерически расхохотаться. 

 

Зак обещал заехать именно сегодня, а противная Зои, сославшись на пережитый стресс, заставила его готовить ужин. Сама же, нагло развалившись на стуле, посасывала коктейль из виски, смешанного с остатками всех соков, что завалялись в холодильнике. Крис торопился, потому два раза схватился за горячую сковородку, весь провонял жареным луком, накормил пьяную уже Зои, и затем поплелся в ванную. Женщина в истерике не давала ему покоя, сидя под закрытой дверью и жалуясь на судьбу. В общем, когда Пайну таки удалось провести все предписанные боссом процедуры, он сам был похож на комок самых нервных нервов в мире. Вычищенный зад заполняла пробка побольше, и член стоял, как ненормальный. Салдана, наконец, заткнулась и отрубилась…  
Крис лег на живот и зажмурился. Проклятая игрушка все время касалась простаты, делая эрекцию чудовищно раздражающей. С полыхающими щеками он вспомнил, как Зак вставлял в него эту штуку прямо в кабинете.  
Наверное, Крис даже задремал, потому что не сразу услышал звонок в дверь. Кряхтя, он скатился с кровати и пошел открывать.  
Зак сиял, как новехонький доллар. Он тут же сгреб Пайна в охапку, прижал к себе и поцеловал. Ручищи его шарили по спине, и Крису казалось, что ребра скрипят, норовя треснуть.  
\- Ты какой-то злой, - заявил Куинто, заглядывая Крису в глаза. – Злючка-колючка…  
И опять поцеловал, в этот раз намного нежнее и ласковее.  
\- Я не злой, я – устал, - ответил Пайн. – Зои нажралась, заставила готовить, у меня стоит и жопа болит! Как тут не устать?  
Зак тихо рассмеялся и погладил руками ягодицы Криса. Нащупал между половинок основание пробки, надавил на нее и чуть пошевелил. Пайн закусил губу, чтобы не завыть.  
\- Мой послушный мальчик, - пропел Куинто. – Не злись! Сейчас мы успокоим твои нервы…  
Крис даже записку не написал Зои – пусть вспоминает! И мучается!

Дома у Зака с Пайном, наконец-то, начали обращаться, как подобает: словно с принцессой. Куинто уложил его на свою огромную кровать, осторожно раздел и стал целовать: тягуче, медленно, ласково поглаживая все Пайновские приятные местечки. Крис обнял подушку у себя под головой и гнулся под прикосновениями теплых пальцев. Они сегодня практически не разговаривали – доехали, вошли в квартиру, тут же разделись и завалились в постель. И вот теперь Зак трогал его, щекотал, пощипывал и целовал. Не только лицо и шею, и уши, будь они не ладны, касания к которым всегда делали Криса готовым продать душу и мать родную, но и плечи, и грудь, и живот. Пайн не мог сдержать улыбки, когда Зак скользнул языком по его бокам – это было чертовски щекотно и возбуждающе. Крис извивался и перебирал пальцами шелковые пряди волос начальника.  
\- Интересно, - протянул он, пока Зак с увлечением вылизывал его пупок, - если ты так любишь, чтобы я исполнял приказы, почему не заставишь называть себя господином?  
\- Не неси чушь, - ответил Зак, улыбаясь ему в лобок. – Меня от хохота разорвет, если я такое услышу…  
Крис представил, хрюкнул от смеха, а потом протянул жалобным голоском:  
\- Хозя-я-я-я-яи-и-ин…  
Куинто не обманул: он заржал, как породистый жеребец, пряча лицо на сомкнутых бедрах Пайна.

Вибрация смеха в груди Зака отзывалась внутри Криса приятными волнами, и он втянул воздух носом, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Ты будто спать собрался, - прошептал Куинто, скользя ладонями по его ногам. – У нас на сегодня обширная программа.  
\- Какая же? – голосом, не выдающим любопытства, поинтересовался Крис.  
\- Я внимательно прочел твой список, - при упоминании этого «документа» член Пайна дернулся. – И нашел там кое-что весьма любопытное, - продолжал Зак. Он струился по Крису вниз, но прикосновение его губ к своду стопы все равно оказалось неожиданным, и Пайн выгнул спину, застонав.  
\- Я долго думал, читал кое-что, и решил, что надо, - произнес Зак, обхватывая горячими мокрыми губами большой палец на ноге Криса. От этого хотелось верещать, но Пайн сдержался, он ведь мужчина, только поерзал заткнутой задницей по простыне и приподнял голову, чтобы увидеть, как язык Куинто ласкает его пальцы.  
\- И… что же ты… а… придумал? – спросил он.  
\- Увидишь, детка! Вернее, почувствуешь, - Зак усмехнулся и взялся за другую ногу.

Крис расслабился. Он плавился и тек, как пластилин на солнце. Ноги и руки казались ватными, от поцелуев и поглаживаний он весь дрожал; позвоночник гудел, как высоковольтный провод.   
Зак перевернул его, как гуттаперчевую куклу, размял ладонями плечи, забирая остатки напряжения. Он целовал спину – еще одно место, которое делало Криса абсолютно безвольным существом, - гладил ее, лизал ложбинку позвоночника, вызывая мурашки по коже своим горячим дыханием.  
Пайн медленно трахал матрас под собой, прогибаясь в пояснице и страстно желая, чтобы проклятая анальная затычка, наконец, поработала на него.  
Зак, сам на себя не был похож во всех этих медленных движениях.  
\- Мне кажется, что я догадываюсь, чем мы займемся, - произнес Крис, вытирая потный лоб о наволочку.  
\- Да ладно? – дыхание у Куинто было сбитое.  
\- Наверное, тантрическим сексом… Будешь трахать меня, пока я не засну, а потом заснешь сам, забыв кончить, - Крис захихикал в подушку.  
\- Ошибаешься, - отрезал Зак и пребольно куснул Пайна за ягодицу.  
Он вздернул Криса, ставя на колени, и зацеловал укус. А потом взялся за основание пробки и потянул ее наружу. Пайн застонал и расставил ноги пошире, оттопыривая задницу. Пробка вернулась внутрь, царапнула простату, вырывая стон. Зак играл с пробкой так же, как делал все сегодня вечером – медленно и лениво, бережно. Он вертел ее и надавливал, вынимал почти до конца и возвращал на место.  
Крис чувствовал себя на небесах. Возбуждение было не истерически-острым, не болезненным, а каким-то обволакивающим. Каждая мышца его тела расслаблялась, и разрядка казалась далекой и зыбкой. Несмотря на то, что член стоял уже почти полчаса, это не вызывало никаких неприятных ощущений. Было просто потрясающе.  
Потом Зак погладил его руки, взял одну из них и потянул назад с приказом:  
\- Поиграй сам немного…  
И Крис, неловко взявшись за основание черной пробки, стал трахать себя ею, не торопясь, чтобы не сбить ритм заданный его телу Заком.  
Он слышал, что Куинто слез с кровати и теперь шуршит чем-то в ящиках комода, потом в тумбочке. Крис закрыл глаза и старался дышать как можно ровнее, наслаждаясь движением внутри себя.  
Зак вернулся почти неслышно; мягко отведя руку Пайна, он вынул пробку и нежно коснулся приоткрытого входа губами. Крис уперся лбом в подушку и издал короткий скулеж.  
\- Есть еще варианты? – спросил Зак, судя по звуку, открывающий какую-то банку.  
\- Вылижешь мне зад? – выдохнул Пайн, чувствуя, что только от мысли об этом анус жадно сжался.  
\- Нет, - цокнул языком Зак. – Не угадал. Тем лучше, сюрприз будет.  
Он не смеялся – наоборот, был очень серьезен. Будто тоже волновался.  
Крис закрыл глаза и выдохнул, чувствуя, что его продолжают целовать в самом нежном и самом срамном месте. Зак молчал, в комнате были слышны только шорох трения кожи о кожу и скрип наволочки, которую Пайн зажал зубами.  
Куинто звонко расцеловал поясницу, огладил ягодицы, а потом Крис услышал, как с тихим хлопком открылась как будто крышка банки. Очередной поцелуй сменился прикосновением чего-то прохладного к анусу.  
\- Что это? – выдохнул Крис.  
\- Это? – пальцы Зака вернулись и легонько протолкнули в зад еще этой штуки, Пайн кивнул.  
\- Это смазка всего лишь, - ответил Куинто.  
\- Не такая, - сказал Крис и плюхнулся щекой на подушку, разглядывая обои на дальней стене и ощущая, как нежно Зак продолжает его смазывать.  
\- Не такая, как обычно, но то, что нам нужно…  
\- Ты такой сегодня загадочный, черт тебя дери!   
Куинто глухо рассмеялся, и Крис услышал другой звук – звонкий резиновый щелчок. Он резко поднялся на руках и обернулся – Зак натянул резиновые перчатки и сейчас расправлял их, переплетя пальцы.  
\- Блядь! – вскрикнул Крис, понимая, что вычитал Куинто в его списке. – Ты серьезно?  
Зак кивнул и провел по вмиг взмокшей спине Криса ладонью в резиновой перчатке. Ощущение было необычное, и Пайнвздрогнул.  
\- Не боишься?  
\- Н-не-ет, - выдавил из себя Крис, чувствуя, как накатывает внизу живота.

Зак так же медленно снова расцеловал ягодицы, бедра, оцарапал колючей щекой поясницу и ввел сначала один палец, но уже через пару движений добавил второй. Крис жмурился в подушку, покачивая бедрами в ритме толчков Зака. Куинто постоянно пробовал, как тянутся тугие мышцы, раздвигал пальцы.  
Пайна прошибал пот от мысли о том, что Зак… действительно сделает это…  
\- Не зажимайся, - прошептал Куинто, чувствуя, как пальцы сжимает гладкими стенками.  
Крис постарался расслабиться, но от этого, казалось, еще сильнее напрягался.  
Зак поглаживал пальцами у Криса внутри. Он набирал побольше тающей жирной смазки, чувствуя, как она течет по перчаткам, и проталкивал ее внутрь.  
Третий палец вошел достаточно туго, и Крис выгнул спину, тихонько застонав. Куинто сдерживался от того, чтобы прикоснуться к себе – это было бы нечестно по отношению к Крису.  
\- Если больно – скажи, - попросил Зак, сминая свободной рукой бедро Пайна.  
Пальцы его входили внутрь пока не слишком глубоко, но он уже мог коснуться простаты Криса. Это он и сделал пару раз, не только слыша протяжные стоны Пайна, но и чувствуя их эхо на кончиках пальцев.   
Крис шумно дышал. Ему не хватало и его распирало одновременно. Зак нежно проводил по простате и снова принимался разрабатывать его, двигая рукой вперед-назад, не так энергично, как обычно трахал, - а медленно и тягуче. Крису хотелось всем телом тянуться за рукой Зака, хотелось ощутить ее внутри, но было страшно – размеры этой самой руки он себе прекрасно представлял.  
Когда внутри Пайна оказалось, пожалуй, половина содержимого банки и почти четыре пальца, он издал потрясающе тонкий звук, и Зак усмехнулся.  
\- Нравится? – теперь он касался простаты более уверенно; поджав мизинец на входе, он раскрывал пальцы внутри, чувствуя, как скользко, влажно и податливо внутри Криса.  
Пайн вздрагивал и хныкал. Он дернулся, чтобы пошире расставить ноги, и Зак за это шлепнул его по заднице – он вполне мог порвать его ненароком.  
\- Стой спокойно! Не дергайся!  
И Крис замер. Замер, как каменное изваяние. Куинто закатил глаза, вспомнив, что таких точных приказов отдавать нельзя. Он сам взмок, как мышь: волосы липли ко лбу, подмышками и под коленями просто текло. Он волновался и ужасно хотел трахаться, но деликатное дело фистинга требовало большей выдержки.  
\- Сколько пальцев? – попытался отвлечься он, слыша, как болезненно хнычет Крис, спрятав лицо в подушку.  
\- Сорок? – недовольно пробурчал тот.   
Засранец! Зак нащупал маленькую железу и с силой нажал на нее, как будто теребил. Пайн взвыл и рывком поднялся на руки, запрокинув голову.   
\- Не кончай! – быстро и на всякий случай рыкнул Куинто. Он, стараясь не делать рукой лишних движений, приподнялся на колени и потянулся к Крису, скользнул языком внутрь приоткрытого рта. Пайн жадно ответил, вертя задницей, чтобы получить еще больше стимуляции. – Жадина, какая же ты у меня жадина…  
Зак жарко шептал Крису на ухо, продолжая осторожно проталкивать руку внутрь него.   
\- Ты чувствуешь? – спросил Куинто. – Ну?  
\- Да-а-а-ааа… Еще!  
Зак зажмурился: он растягивал анус Криса своими широкими костяшками, но продолжал движение. Пайн хватал воздух открытым ртом, но боли в его движениях и реакциях не было. Наверное, им повезло, что он такой эластичный – растягивался, чтобы получить больше. Заку хотелось, конечно, дойти до максимума – ввести целый кулак, но все зависело только от Криса.  
\- Костяшки внутри, - прошептал он, не сводя глаз с Пайна.  
Крис закусил губу так, что кожа под зубами побелела, и снова упал лицом в подушку.  
Зак потянул пальцы наружу, и Пайн жалобно всхлипнул, судорожно сжимаясь сильнее, как будто не желая отпускать.  
Куинто вынул руку, зачерпнул еще смазки, погладил края раскрытого ануса, сложил четыре пальца вместе и уверенно скользнул внутрь. Крис задыхался, принимая снова все это. Зак не останавливался, пока большой палец не лег точно под яичками. Он начал осторожно толкаться вперед-назад, выжимая из Пайна все эти очаровательные вздохи, ахи-охи и мурлыкающие стоны. Стащив зубами перчатку со второй руки, он обхватил член Криса, сжал его в ладони, раскрывая пальцы внутри. Он снова нашел бугорок простаты и настойчиво нажал на нее. Он массировал это чувствительное местечко, чувствуя, как Пайн сдерживается, чтобы не изгибаться и не выворачиваться.  
\- Зак… пожалуйста, - прошелестел он.  
\- Все? – спросил, в свою очередь, Зак.  
\- Да…  
\- Или еще, Крис?  
Пайн замолчал, и Зак, высвободив руку по костяшки, упрятал большой палец в ладонь и снова толкнулся внутрь. Он был предельно осторожен, но Крис, негромко вскрикнув, когда последний сустав большого пальца преодолел сопротивление внешнего кольца мышц, принял все. У Зака самого в глазах темнело, но он, чувствуя ответственность, продолжал массировать простату и дрочить Крису в такт.  
Пайн подавался на руку, не демонстрируя никаких признаков дискомфорта, скорее, наоборот, он с упоением стонал и ругался сквозь зубы. Все его тело блестело от пота, задница лоснилась от размазанной всюду смазки.  
\- Кончишь так? Или перестать?  
\- Нет! – взвизгнул Крис, хватая Зака за руку, удерживая от того, чтобы он ее вынул. – Еще чуть-чуть…  
Он не соврал – ему хватило буквально нескольких секунд, чтобы кончить. Крис залил Заку всю руку спермой, но те ощущения, что испытал Куинто внутри Пайна, сравнить было не с чем – там сжимало и грязно чавкало, обволакивало и выталкивало. Зак продолжал мягко поглаживать простату Криса, пока тот наконец не затих, а бешеные сокращения его внутренних мышц не превратились в спокойную пульсацию. Вынуть руку оказалось так же сложно, как и ввести, но Куинто, несмотря на недовольные всхлипы, все же освободился.   
Крис, широко раскинув ноги, рухнул на живот. Пяткой он снес банку с остатками смазки, и она покатилась по полу. Зак сдернул перчатку и покрыл быстрыми поцелуями спину Пайна. Член у него болезненно ныл, яйца, казалось, весили тонну, но он все же огладил и чуть помассировал Крисовские, наверняка, затекшие икры и бедра, пощипал ягодицы и чуть развел их в стороны: вход Криса не закрылся, и, скорее всего, еще долго не закроется – кожа покраснела и припухла, смазка даже вытекала из него вниз по промежности.   
\- Спасибо, - прошептал Зак прямо в мокрый от пота затылок, чуть прикусил там зубами и опустился на Криса сверху. Как бы тот не устал, но все же свел ноги вместе и сильно сжал бедра, позволяя Куинто ткнуться перевозбужденным членом себе под яички.   
Пайн сам себе казался отвратительно грязным, использованным, но чрезвычайно довольным. Зака хватило на максимум десяток вялых фрикций, и он добавил ко всей той грязи, что они развели, собственную густую, показавшуюся Крису просто ледяной на горящей коже растянутого ануса, сперму.  
\- Охренеть, - хрипло протянул Пайн, расслабляясь до состояния желе.  
Через мгновение он уже сопел.


	9. Chapter 9

Зак проснулся первым (как это всегда и случалось), но лежал тихо, дышал ровно и старался не разбудить Криса. Пока.  
Тот обернулся вокруг него во сне, закинул ногу на бедро, обнял руками, да еще и пускал слюни где-то в области Куинтовской подмышки.  
\- Крис, - прошептал Зак. Он высвободил одну руку и провел кончиками пальцев по лицу Пайна, чуть коснулся скулы и дотронулся до нежного местечка за ухом. – Кристофер, - повторил он погромче и направил свою руку вниз, по твердым мышцам на спине, минуя влажную от пота ложбинку поясницы, спускаясь ниже и ниже, пока пальцы не коснулись теплого, еще мокрого от всей использованной смазки входа.  
Крис недовольно застонал, его ресницы дрогнули.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказал Зак и поцеловал его, одновременно с этим поглаживая у него между ягодиц.  
Пайн пробормотал что-то невнятное, и тут же жалобно хныкнул, когда пальцы Куинто забрались слишком далеко.  
\- За-а-ак…  
\- Не волнуйся, я только попробую, - успокоил его Зак и легонько куснул за кончик носа. Крис сонной медузой перетек еще ближе, забрасывая ногу еще выше на Куинто, еще больше открываясь его руке. Но у Зака были другие планы. – Возможно, мне придется уехать ненадолго, Крис.  
\- На сколько?  
\- Переходим сразу к делу, да, мистер Пайн? – хохотнул Зак. Его пальцы тонули в опаляющем жаре, но он боялся дать себе волю, потому что Крис все еще был слишком растянут.  
\- Ага, - сообщил тот, снова закрывая глаза. – Куда?  
\- Заказ от Брана потребует новых инвестиций, так что мы созываем внеочередной совет директоров в Сиэтле. Я уже набросал кои-какие планы развития, этот проект может существенно поднять нашу репутацию, и потом, финансирование…  
Пайн довольно фыркнул:  
\- Похоже, мои уроки не прошли даром?  
Зак неохотно вынул руку и перестал дразнить его – надеясь, что в ответ и Крис прекратит хихикать.  
\- Что касается моих уроков, то пока меня нет, у тебя как раз будет время подготовиться к следующему!  
\- Да-да.  
\- Будешь вспоминать меня каждую минуту и мечтать обо всем том, что я с тобой еще сделаю!  
\- Ага, конечно же.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что в этой голове есть еще много всяких грязных мыслишек… Разных хитрых извращений… Крис! Не спи!  
Пайн захлопал ресницами, а потом соблазнительно потянулся.  
\- Ладно, - в конце концов, разрешил он. – Езжай.  
Зак навалился на него, заставляя растянуться на спине, придавливая всей своей тяжестью, и снова поцеловал.  
\- Тьфу, - скорчил недовольную рожу Крис, - зубы хоть бы почистил… Ты, кстати, никуда не опаздываешь?  
\- Только после тебя, - хохотнул Зак и провел руками по его ребрам – так, чтобы щекотливый Пайн сразу растерял свою самоуверенность. – Кому-то совершенно точно не помешает принять долгий, горячий душ!  
Крис душераздирающе вздохнул, извернулся под ним, спихивая Куинто, и поплелся в ванную.  
Зак пожирал его глазами, все еще до конца не веря, что этот потрясающий человек принадлежит ему целиком и полностью…

 

Зои злилась и нервничала одновременно, а еще то и дело глядела на часы и оборачивалась к входной двери. Крис опаздывал (как это типично!), Джефф с Патриком не появлялись, да и проклятущего Карла тоже не было видно. Зои забила на молочные коктейли и пила уже второй стакан виски подряд – она в депрессии, в конце концов, ей можно! Мила и Тэрин весь день бросали на нее призывные взгляды, и поэтому Салдане пришлось прятаться от них в примерочных, что не прибавило ей любви начальства.  
\- Привет, - Крис швырнул пальто на стул и сам уселся сверху, совершенно неприлично сияя лицом.  
\- Ты чего так долго?! – прошипела Зои.  
\- С Заком прощался, - Пайн махнул рукой бармену и заказал какой-то коктейль, о котором Зои и не слышала никогда. Видимо, это все влияние Куинто… - А что случилось? – также шепотом спросил он, заговорщически наклоняясь к Салдана.  
\- В том то и дело, дубина, что ничего не случилось!  
\- Его тут нет? – Крис окинул взглядом зал, в поисках небритого типа в грязно-белом плаще. Судя по рассказу Зои, именно он, разузнав у нее про мечту «Трое В Постели, Не Считая Игрушек» покивал с важным видом и, заявив что-то уж совсем шизофреническое о феях и исполнении желаний, пообещал Зои скорый сюрприз. Криса эта история почему-то насторожила, но, как он не ломал голову, понять истинной причины беспокойства не мог.  
\- Никто не гарантирует, что он появится здесь еще раз, - сказал Пайн, с жалостью глядя на подругу. Эта история с несостоявшимися лесбийскими играми выбила ее из колеи, и как Крис не пытался развеселить ее, Салдана была безутешна.  
\- На меня клюют только какие-то вульгарные девицы, - снова начала она хлюпать носом, - а все настоящие мужчины либо внимания не обращают, либо геисты до самых ушей!..  
Крис украдкой потрогал свои уши, но ничего особенного там не обнаружил. Он вспомнил старую примету о длине пальцев и стал сравнивать указательные с безымянными, размышляя над тем, куда их с Зои вывела судьба после первого приключения под трибунами, но тут мисс Салдана снова перегнулась через стол и громким шепотом сообщила:  
\- Вот же он!  
Крис вскинул голову и увидел у самой стойки подходящего под описание бомжа. Бомж старательно заливался текилой, потягивая ее прямо из бутылки (бармен на такую наглость, казалось, совсем не обращал внимания), и кокетничал с маленькой блондинкой. Та хихикала и пыталась натянуть подол своего перламутрово-зеленого платья пониже. На плечах у нее топорщилась меховая накидка такого же ядовитого цвета, Крис мысленно закатил глаза, но воздержался от комментария о нравах современной молодежи. Вместо этого он ухватил Зои за руку и потянул ее к стойке, на очную ставку со странным типом. И с каждым шагом вперед ему все больше и больше казался знакомым этот подозрительный субъект…  
\- Ты - Карл? – мрачно поинтересовался Крис, не без удовольствия воспользовавшись преимуществами своего роста.  
\- Он, он! – подтвердила Зои.  
\- А мы с вами уже встречались? – пьяно ухмыльнулся тот.  
Маленькая блондиночка с интересом наблюдала за происходящим.  
\- Еще как встречались, урод! – завопила Зои. – Я ему, значит, все эротические фантазии выдаю, как монашка на исповеди, а он мне лесбиянок в постель сует!  
Крис хотел было поправить ее и напомнить, что монашки делятся с духовником эротическими фантазиями только во второсортных порнофильмах, но не стал.  
\- Гавнюк подлый, мудак вонючий, отвечай, как ты это сделал! – продолжала орать Салдана.  
\- Вот так всегда, - скорбно вздохнул Карл, - ты им подарки делаешь, а они с обвинениями! Какая тебе разница, мужики у тебя в постели будут, или девицы, все равно такую стерву, как ты, удовлетворить…  
И тут Зои заехала ему в нос. Крис никогда не видел, чтобы Салдана дралась, но догадывался, что его хрупкую стройную подружку лучше не злить…  
\- Сучка! – тонко взвизгнул Карл, вжимая нос в рукав плаща, который быстро пропитывался кровью.  
\- Зои, тебе не стоит…  
\- Стой, где стоишь, Крис! – велела Зои, входя в раж. – Сейчас я ему яйца отрывать буду!  
\- Никто никому яйца отрывать не будет! – неожиданно громко сообщила блондинка в зеленом платье и выхватила из-под накидки какую-то увесистую розовую блямбу. – Элис Ив, ФБР! Всем успокоиться!  
\- ФБР? – пораженно распахнул глаза Крис.  
\- Феерическое Бюро Разборок, - пояснила Элис и элегантным движением скинула с плеч меховую накидку. Нежно-зеленые стрекозиные крылышки затрепетали у нее на спине, толпа вокруг ахнула. Феечка поднесла ко рту розовую эмблемку (теперь уже Крис рассмотрел, что там были изображены два скрещенных крыла и волшебная палочка с колокольчиком) и позвала:  
\- Шеф! Бескрылые цивилы в зоне Разборок, требуется ваша помощь!  
Внезапно вокруг все застыло. Крис и Зои обернулись и обнаружили, что все люди в ресторане, кроме них, замерли на своих местах (даже пиво, лившееся в стакан, тоже окаменело в воздухе), Карл затравленно озирался вокруг, а Элис скрестила руки на груди и уставилась куда-то в сторону кухни.  
\- Так-так, что у нас здесь? – проговорил чей-то голос. Невысокий лохматый человек неторопливо подошел к ним и оглядел всю четверку внимательным взглядом. На спине у него так же, как и у Элис, красовались крылышки – только насыщенного красного цвета, с сапфировыми прожилками, покрытые блестящей золотой пыльцой.  
\- Кто вы? – пискнула Зои, цепляясь за Криса.  
\- Позвольте представиться: мое имя Джей Джей Абрамс, и я глава профсоюза ФЗБЧ! – ласково улыбнулся тот - в баре потеплело на пару градусов и запахло ванилью.  
\- Чего?  
\- Феи За Будущее Человечества, - тихонько пояснила Элис и тут же добавила официальным тоном. – Шеф, у нас тут две Опыленных! Мисс Зои Салдана подверглась вмешательству в ее сексуальную жизнь…  
\- Попробовал бы он вмешаться! – возмутилась Зои, которая к этому времени уже немного пришла в себя от всего этого волшебства. – В мою сексуальную жизнь вмешались эти две идиотки, Мила и Тэрин, и совершенно неправильно, потому что я всегда мечтала о двух настоящих мужчинах в постели, а не каких-то…  
\- Джей Джей, ну я же хотел как лучше, - проныл Карл, с неприязнью поглядывая на Салдану. – Все бабы - дуры, сами не знают, чего хотят…  
Джей Джей покачал головой, продолжая улыбаться.  
\- Карл-Карл, в который это уже раз?  
\- Я больше не буду! – с чувством воскликнул тот, прижимая к себе бутылку с недопитой текилой. – Честное фейское!  
\- Прошу вас принять мои искренние извинения в связи с этой ужасной ситуацией, - шагнул Джей Джей к Зои. – Агент Ив, избавь эту прекрасную девушку от посягательств ее подруг!  
\- Сделано! – Элис щелкнула пальцами в воздухе.  
\- Умоляю вас, скажите, чем я могу загладить нашу вину перед вами? - Джей Джей снова улыбнулся Салдане, и она, очарованная, мечтательно вздохнула.  
\- Думаю, было бы неплохо все же подумать о двух мужчинах в моей постели…  
\- Девочки, - тут Джей Джей подмигнул Элис, - думаю, вы договоритесь!  
Они обе посмотрели друг на друга и тоже заулыбались.  
\- Ну, а тут у нас что? – переключился Абрамс на Криса.  
\- Не могу разобрать, шеф, - призналась Элис, присматриваясь к Пайну. – Давнее вмешательство третьей степени…  
Карл попытался улизнуть, пока никто не обращал на него внимания, но Ив снова щелкнула пальцами – и декоративная лиана, украшавшая стену, обвилась вокруг него, точно удав.  
\- Вот-вот, - рискнула вмешаться Зои, - давно ему говорю, что это какое-то проклятие! Кто-то из ваших его проклял, и теперь он как одержимый!  
\- Мы называем это Опыленный, - задумчиво протянула Элис. Они с Джей Джеем продолжали пристально рассматривать Криса, и Пайн чувствовал себя, как устрица на блюде.  
\- Кто-то опылил его, и теперь он делает все, что ему говорят! – не сдавалась Салдана. – Сами проверьте, если хотите! Прикажите ему сделать что-нибудь, снять штаны или станцевать что-нибудь, ну, или хотите, я сейчас сама…  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо, Зои, - взмолился Крис, но было поздно.  
\- Пой, Пайн!  
Он метнул в ее сторону разъяренный взгляд и запел.  
\- _У меня все еще есть работа_  
 _У меня все еще есть жена!_  
 _И собака не сдохла,_  
 _И жизнь хороша!.._  
\- Про жену не слушайте, он гей, - сообщила Зои.  
\- О-о-о, - протянул Джей Джей, - даже так?  
\- Печально, - пробормотала Элис.  
\- Видели бы его в детстве! – пьяно взвыл Карл, повисший в своих путах.  
\- _… Я никогда не страдаю_  
 _Ни от чего не бегу…_ \- продолжал петь Крис, с ненавистью глядя на них.  
\- Он сам признался! – воскликнула Зои, тыкая пальцем в Карла. – Это он его и заколдовал!  
\- Просто хотел, чтобы он стал послушным!  
\- Бедный ребенок! Как ему пришлось тяжело!  
\- Это серьезное фееправонарушение, которое карается лишением свободы… и принудительным лечением от алкоголизма, - строго сказала Элис.  
\- _…Но только вы взглянете – опа!_  
 _Опять нажираюсь я в жопу!_ – страдальчески выводил Крис.  
\- Почему он все еще поет? – поморщился Джей Джей.  
\- И что за дрянь он поет?  
\- Это кантри, - услужливо сообщила Зои. – А вот про жопу все верно.  
\- Пусть больше не поет, - сообщил Абрамс Элис. – И вообще, пусть делает все, что хочет!  
Ив щелкнула пальцами, и Крис замолк, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.  
\- Это все? – Джей Джей развернулся на пятках. – Больше ни у кого никаких проблем?  
\- Остается только решить, что делать с Карлом, сэр…  
\- Урбана – в реабилитационный центр.  
\- Нет! Умоляю! Только не к Санитару! – завопил Карл, но было поздно: Элис опять подняла руку – и он исчез, оставив после себя только качающуюся лиану.  
\- Что с ним теперь будет? – поинтересовался Крис, не без злорадства.  
\- Будет учить стишки и рисовать плакаты вместе с остальными алкоголиками, - хихикнул Джей Джей. – Вам обоим желаю волшебного счастья… а впрочем, от волшебства вы оба порядком устали, поэтому, наверное, живите так!  
И с этими словами он исчез.  
Крис и Зои снова удивленно принялись хлопать глазами.  
\- Он всегда так?..  
\- Иногда еще и летает, - серьезно сказала Ив. – И пыльца из него сыпется… золотая. На то он и ГлавФей…  
\- Так вы точно феи? – недоверчиво спросила Зои. – А почему без волшебных палочек?  
\- А это уже другая история! – Элис улыбнулась и тоже пропала, не успели они и глазом моргнуть. Ровно через мгновение бар ожил – шум голосов наполнил зал, и все продолжали пить, есть, и болтать, как будто ничего не произошло.  
И только Зои и Крис стояли возле стойки, пребывая в шоке, и не в силах двинуться с места.

 

\- Я не понял, - в конце концов, сказал Пайн, - это все?  
Салдана задумчиво пожала плечами.  
\- То есть, - он упрямо гнул свою линию, - совсем все? И я больше не подчиняюсь приказам?  
\- Не знаю я!  
\- Давай, скажи мне что-нибудь, - попросил Крис, но Зои, как нарочно, замерла на месте, тупо глядя на него.  
\- Она забыла, - тоненьким жалобным голоском протянула Салдана, - забыла про мое желание!..  
\- Скажи мне что-нибудь, Зои!  
Она тяжело вздохнула и уставилась на него печальными глазами.  
\- Залезь на стол и кричи «Я свободен».  
Крис по инерции поднялся на ноги, но в ту же секунду понял, что принуждение ушло. То странное чувство, что поселилось в его голове в далеком детстве, испарилось, как будто ничего и не было, а на освободившееся место хлынул свежий поток своих собственных мыслей и желаний.  
\- Зои! – он сгреб ее в охапку и закружил по залу, натыкаясь на людей. – Это закончилось! Я больше не буду слушаться!  
\- Твою ж мать! – ругалась Салдана. – Поставь меня на место! Немедленно!  
Но он не обращал внимания и продолжал подкидывать ее, пока, наконец, их обоих не пригрозили выставить из этого несомненно приличного и респектабельного места.  
\- Дерут три шкуры и радуются! – буркнула Зои, кидая на стойку несколько купюр. Крис подхватил свое пальто и открыл дверь, пропуская Салдану вперед.  
\- Я, конечно, все понимаю, тебе хорошо, но я-то в чем провинилась? – продолжала она бурчать себе под нос. Немного развеселившись, Зои опять была готова погрузиться в глубины депрессии, вызванной одиночеством. – Я же много не прошу, только… ай!  
Переступая через порог, она зацепилась каблуком и полетела вперед, выставив перед собой руки и зажмурившись, но неожиданно ее падение было прервано, и причем, наиприятнейшим образом. Зои уткнулась носом в широкую мужскую грудь, а чьи-то крепкие руки поддержали ее.  
\- Осторожней, чика-латина!  
\- Ай, - снова пискнула Зои, открыла один глаз и опять начала падать.  
\- Да потихоньку ты! Смотри, не урони ее, - кто-то поддержал ее с другой стороны. – Пайн! Это твое достояние?  
Крис посмеиваясь, смотрел, как Янеро и Адамс практически заносят Салдану обратно в бар.  
\- Нет, - он помотал головой, - сдается мне, что сегодня вечером это ваше! Зои, знакомься – это Патрик, а вот это Джефф. Мы вместе работаем. Это Зои, моя соседка!  
\- Очень приятно, - Зои, похоже, больше падать не собиралась, но руки все равно убирать не спешила.  
\- А вы уже уходите? – спросил Патрик, с интересом поглядывая на Салдану.  
\- Вообще-то, это Крис торопился куда-то…  
\- Ну, вот пусть Крис и идет, если ему так нужно, - решил Джефф. – А мы еще посидим, правда? Давай, снимай свою куртку!..  
И они удалились куда-то в глубину зала (у Зои что-то перемкнуло от восторга, и она даже говорила не так много, как обычно), а Крис отправился домой.

 

***  
\- Чистая работа! – похвалил Джей Джей, помахивая своими алыми крыльями, с которых все время сыпалась золотая пыльца.  
\- А то! – кивнула Элис. – Нужно все делать элегантно!

 

***  
Как же мило они ухаживали за ней и друг за другом: Джефф накладывал ей в тарелку салат аккуратной сочной горкой, Патрик не забывал плеснуть вина в правильно подобранный для него бокал. Зои была уже изрядно пьяна и сыта, а также счастлива без меры. Две ее мечты ворковали поразительно мужественными голосами у нее над каждым ухом, и она была центром их вселенной.  
В баре они задержались ненадолго: Джеффри изучил меню и сказал, что ничего съедобного тут сегодня нет, потому они выпили кофе и поехали к ним.  
Зои поняла, что не ошиблась в выборе – дом оказался уютным, везде было на удивление чисто, но не как в музее. У них с Крисом и то был пострашнее беспорядок.  
\- Поужинаем? – спросил Патрик, когда они пришли.  
И Зои не могла не согласиться. Подперев подбородок кулачками она наблюдала, как парни суетятся на кухне, чтобы сделать ей приятное.  
Они были такими, как она представляла: мило матерились и подтрунивали друг над другом, считали, что она красотка, и прямо ей об этом говорили.  
Будь Салдана потрезвее, то задалась бы вопросом, где кончается сила ее собственного обаяния, а где начинается действие заклинания феи в зеленом, но она была настолько умиротворена прекрасным вином и изысканными комплиментами, что, когда приземлилась спиной на упругий матрас огромной резной кровати в доме практически незнакомых, но чрезвычайно сексуальных парней, ей показалось, что она на облаках.  
Джефф и Патрик лежали по обе стороны от Зои, и она, зажмурившись, довольно улыбнулась.  
\- Останешься с нами? – пропел на ухо Джеффри – у него был такой приятной глубины голос, что мурашки по телу бежали, – переплетя свои пальцы с пальцами Патрика на животе у Зои.  
Конечно, она осталась. И путалась пальцами в шелковых волосах Джеффа и Патрика, которые в эту ночь сделали все, чтобы исполнить ее капризы.  
Только утром, проснувшись в трезвой памяти и здравом уме, закинув одну руку назад, на задницу Джеффа, а носом уткнувшись в щекотные колючки светлых Патриковых волос, Зои Салдана поняла, что она счастлива.

 

***  
Салдана домой так и не заявилась, гадина. Крис представить себе не мог, что она делает с этими двумя мужиками – не в Guitar Hero же играет с Патриком? А Джефф, зануда, не кофеем же ее поит?  
Впрочем, думал об этом Пайн совсем недолго: до полуночи он пил коньяк, приныканый запасливой Зои на черный день, и смотрел «Магазин на диване», время от времени тыкая средним пальцем в экран на все эти «вы обязательно должны купить наш прекрасный массажер для шеи с выходом в интернет!» и «непременно приобретите супер-многофункциональную вешалку для галстуков с защипом для шнурков!». Раньше он и слышать не мог подобные передачки, но все, теперь власти рекламного слова пришел конец!  
Вконец развеселившись, Крис даже позвонил по какому-то номеру, и в ответ на раздавшееся в трубке счастливое:  
\- Вы, конечно, хотите приобрести нашу зубную пасту со вкусом свежести и сигаретного дыма?  
Он довольно рявкнул в ответ:  
\- Ни за что на свете! Засуньте ее себе в…  
Но и это развлечение ему скоро наскучило. Коньяк закончился, и Крис, расшвыряв по квартире грязные носки и трусы, с чувством выполненного долга, улегся спать.

 

В офис Пайн приехал с опозданием – специально задержался, да и потом, Куинто все равно был в командировке.  
\- Семь минут, - неодобрительно покачал головой Чо, выглядывая из-за кипы чертежей на своем столе. – Постарайся так больше не опаздывать…  
\- Обязательно, - заверил его Крис. - Завтра, наверное, задержусь на полчаса – у меня хроническое недосыпание, а от него бывают проблемы со здоровьем!  
Все местные девицы высунулись из-за своих стоек и изумленно воззрились на него.  
\- Леди, - кивнул Пайн, - доброе утро! Занимайтесь своими делами, пожалуйста!  
Они все обиженно зафыркали, а громче всех – Кира. Чем и подписала себе приговор – точнее, не себе, а своим кактусам. Сделав пару глотков кофе (черного и крепкого, естественно!), Крис с нескрываемым удовольствием разделил остатки по всем горшочкам, предварительно убедившись, что хозяйки колючих монстров поблизости не было.  
\- Крисси, что это с тобой? – осторожно спросил Джефф, все это время не без удивления следивший за его манипуляциями.  
\- Со мной все прекрасно! Что хочу – то и делаю! – Криса настигло запоздалое желание залезть на стол и поорать «я свободен!», как советовала ему вчера Салдана, но, вместо этого, он многозначительно покосился на Патрика и сообщил, доверительно наклонившись к Янеро. – Я же не спрашиваю, чем вы занимались всю ночь, и кто укусил Адамса за ухо!  
Джефф порозовел, потом нахмурился, потом попытался было принять независимый вид, будто сказанное его совершенно не касалось, а потом притянул к себе Криса и прошептал ему страшным шепотом:  
\- Слушай, друг, эта твоя Зои – чумовая штучка!  
Крис был с этим утверждением абсолютно согласен. Чем дальше, тем больше ему хотелось выкинуть что-нибудь этакое, но идей, как нарочно, не было. Вот был бы тут Зак!..  
Крис хотел было написать ему письмо, и даже набросал пару строчек на своем компьютере, но потом решил, что история больше смахивает на какой-то наркоманский бред, и решил рассказать все Куинто при личной встрече. Вместо этого он выкатился на кресле из своего закутка и разъезжал по офису, отталкиваясь ногами и повергая сотрудников в шок.  
\- Совсем чокнулся, - подытожил Чо, глядя на все это безобразие. Крис и Патрик только молча переглянулись.  
Потом Крису и это надоело, он оставил в покое кресло, а заодно и обитателей инженерного отдела, и занялся ксероксом в крошечной подсобке. Сначала он потренировался на собственных ладонях, а потом, воровато оглянувшись по сторонам, решил отснять самую прекрасную часть своего организма. То есть, задницу.  
Спустя несколько минут и десяток страниц портфолио было готово. Пайн аккуратно упаковал его в деловую папку и отправился наверх, в приемную Зака.  
\- Привет, Крис! – поприветствовала его Сара. - А Куинто сейчас здесь нет, он в Сиэтле! Хочешь булочку? – и она немедленно зашелестела пакетами.  
\- А мне нужно факс отправить! – не растерялся Крис и потряс в воздухе папкой. – Зак только что позвонил, попросил воспользоваться его аппаратом! Очень срочно!  
\- Ну, ладно, - Сара окинула его скептическим взглядом. – Давай попробуй, изюма не много?  
\- Нет! Спасибо, не надо! - Крис отпрыгнул от булочки, точно ему предложили кусок свежайшей кошатины, запеченной под соусом из горчицы. – И вообще, слишком много сдобы! Я от нее толстею!  
И хлопнул дверью перед носом озадаченной Полсон.  
\- Хм, сдобы ему много… - она повертела булочку перед глазами и задумчиво откусила кусок. – А как по мне – в самый раз!

 

В кабинете Крис остановился на мгновение и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь почувствовать запах Зака, которым, без сомнения, должен был хоть немного пропитаться воздух. Потом он присел на кожаный диван (они с Куинто несколько раз уже успели поваляться здесь), провел рукой по черной кожаной поверхности, а потом вообще улегся сверху, умостив голову на подлокотник. Он и представить себе не мог, что будет так скучать по Заку! Зои долгое время была его единственным другом, он мог доверить ей все свои мысли, секреты и мечты (большинство из них она просто вытягивала из него, а Пайн особо и не протестовал), но он никогда не желал ее так сильно, как теперь хотел Зака. Наверное, в этом и был смысл настоящих отношений: привязанность и страсть, сосредоточенные на одном человеке…  
Крис глубоко вздохнул и неосознанно потерся бедрами об диван.  
\- Зак…  
Желание накатило внезапно, как будто его мозг выключался, и вся кровь устремлялась в пах, стоило только подумать о Куинто. Пайн закусил губу и порадовался, что на нем сегодня были тесные трусы: он не без труда пытался справиться с возбуждением, и на это у него ушло несколько минут. Мягкий диван, опять-таки, совсем не помогал!  
Потом Крис все-таки вспомнил, зачем пришел сюда, и позвонил в отель, где проводился Совет Директоров.  
\- Срочный факс для Закари Куинто лично!  
\- Сэр, - запротестовала какая-то девица на телефоне, - мистер Куинто сейчас занят, я смогу передать ему сообщение только через полчаса.  
\- Ну, ладно, - Крис заправил самую удачную картинку в аппарат и предупредил. – Только не подглядывайте!  
Потом снова улегся на диван и начал представлять, какое лицо будет у Зака, когда он увидит его подарок. Вот радости то будет!  
Остаток дня Крис тоже времени не терял. Во-первых, попытался устроить гонки на креслах по пересеченной местности – сначала никто не соглашался, и он уже собирался было объявить себя безусловным чемпионом ралли, но тут Риз закидала его скрепками и вырвалась вперед. Во-вторых, кактусы Киры получили недельную дозу кофеина и впали в нирвану – по крайней мере, выглядели они именно так. В-третьих, Крис не поленился подняться на двенадцатый этаж, где прикупил себе на обед парочку гамбургеров и колу (в кои веки, не диетическую!), и предупредил Энни, чтобы она больше не смела щипать за зад его бойфренда.  
\- Чего? – захлопала ресницами Хэтоуэй. – Какого такого бойфренда?!  
\- Куинто, - нежно пропел Крис, наклоняясь к ней через стойку. – Еще раз его тронешь – вылетишь с работы как миленькая!  
\- Да когда это я!.. Да ты!.. – от возмущения Энни забыла, как разговаривать. – Да откуда ты!.. И с чего это он?..  
\- Мне Зак сам рассказывал, - ласково сообщил Пайн и протянул ей десятку. – Сдачи не надо!  
Оставив Хэтоуэй переваривать услышанное, он все-таки вернулся на свое рабочее место, где добросовестно пробездельничал до вечера, изредка прерываясь на то, чтобы снова поездить на кресле или попытаться выспросить у Антона, на какие порносайты ходит их начальник. Ельчин держался до последнего, но, в конце концов, наорал на него и заявил, что Куинто интересуется только работой, ты понял, Крис, никаких блогов, новостей шоу-бизнеса и порносайтов в рабочее время!  
\- Это все потому, что у него есть я! – гордо заявил Пайн и повесил трубку. И черт с ней, с конспирацией, пусть все знают!  
А вечером Зак прислал смс-ку, в которой был смайлик с безумной рожицей и только три слова: «Скучаю! Скоро буду!».

 

***  
\- Кушать хочется, - протянула Зои, когда они приехали домой. – Крис, сделай чего-нибудь?  
Пайн замер с пиджаком. Потом его губы растянулись в улыбке, и он заявил:  
\- Нет надо мной твоей власти, ведьма! – и, чудом увернувшись, от летящей ему в голову диванной подушки, вприпрыжку ускакал в свою комнату.  
Салдана выругалась и потащилась к себе. Переоделась, завязала хвост повыше и со скорбной миной оглядела кухню.  
\- Я тебе помогу, - сказал Крис, возникая у нее за спиной. – А то пожар устроишь!  
Зои посмотрела на него и вдруг обняла. Крис неловко похлопал ее по спине, а Салдана выдохнула:  
\- Крисси, я так счастлива, что просто передать словами не могу!  
Пайн тихо засмеялся и прижал ее к себе. Она столько пережила вместе с ним, так много раз ему помогала, требуя взамен разве что еды и стирки.  
\- Спасибо, Зо, - шепнул он.  
\- Разревись мне тут еще, - всхлипнула Салдана.  
\- Я и не собирался, - он посмотрел в ее прозрачные от слез глаза. – А ты чего плачешь, дурочка?  
\- Не знаю… Просто все так хорошо…  
\- Вы, женщины, просто дуры! Если хорошо, чего рыдать?  
\- Помолчал бы уж! Сам-то плакса!  
Обмениваясь дружескими шпильками, они вместе соорудили обед. Зои отхлестала Криса по заднице кухонным полотенцем, когда обнаружила, что приныканный коньяк исчез из тайника, а потом они взялись за трапезу. Запасливая Салдана спалила еще одну нычку и достала оттуда бутылку красного вина.  
Им было, что отпраздновать.  
Посуду мыть они не стали, то есть, Крис показал в ответ на приказ средний палец, и переместились на диван в гостиной. Зои, кажется, задремала даже на несколько минут, устроив ноги на бедрах у Криса, а Пайн смотрел на экран телевизора и чуть заметно улыбался.

\- Крис, - Зои не открывала глаз, - а я извращенка?  
\- Конечно, - хохотнул Пайн. – Сомнений нет!  
\- Ну, в смысле, вот есть у меня теперь два парня. Это ж, наверное, ненормально?  
Крис уставился на нее, а потом рассмеялся в голос.  
\- Да тебе же скоро и их мало будет!  
\- Ну, возможно, - протянула Салдана. – А тебе?  
\- Что мне?  
\- Тебе хватает одного?  
Крис почесал подбородок. При мысли о Заке по телу вновь прокатилась теплая волна.  
\- Хватает, - тихо ответил он. – Только теперь я не знаю, как быть…  
\- Что значит, как быть? – Салдана открыла глаза и посмотрела на Пайна.  
\- Я не знаю даже. Раньше все было понятно: он говорит – я делаю, а сейчас…  
\- Но он ведь не заставлял тебя делать ничего такого. Не приказывал тебе себя любить, а ты все равно, как влюбленный щенок.  
\- Да не в этом дело, - Крис прищурился и присмотрелся к рисунку на обоях над телевизором. – Я вдруг сейчас подумал, а что если ему нравилось только то, что я ему подчиняюсь? Что он приказывал, а я делал все, не задавая вопросов. Теперь я могу не слушаться никого. Вдруг ему так не надо? – он повернулся к Зои, и в глазах у него промелькнул страх.  
\- Ты несешь чушь! – она хотела от него отмахнуться, потому что мысль была бредовая, на ее взгляд.  
\- Нет, Зои, серьезно! Что если он не захочет так?  
\- Он любит тебя, болван!  
\- Он никогда не говорил…  
Крис уперся взглядом в пол. Зои пересела так, чтобы обнять его за плечи:  
\- Ты не чувствуешь, что ли?  
\- Ой, Зои, это ваши женские штучки! Можно чувствовать что угодно, а потом обломаться. Сто раз так было. Может, мое послушание было единственным, что ему нравилось.  
\- У-у-у-у, как все запущено! Кажется, сняв заклятие, они по ошибке включили твои мозги!  
Крис заметно погрустнел.  
\- Хочешь знать мое женское мнение? – осторожно спросила Салдана.  
\- Давай…  
\- Думаю, что ты зря паришься, придумал себе проблему. Он любит тебя – послушного или нет. Так что не забивай себе голову раньше времени. Вот посмотришь! Он только порадуется за тебя.  
\- Я не скажу ему, - вздохнул Пайн, покусывая нижнюю губу. – Все будет, как раньше.  
\- Женское мнение было услышано, - закатив глаза, сказала Зои. – Я пойду спать, а ты продолжай тут свой праздник непослушания и страдай дальше. Если бы могла, я бы приказала тебе не думать, подрочить и лечь спать! Приказать не могу – значит, посоветую!  
Она поднялась, взъерошила его волосы и пошла к себе.  
\- А ты сегодня не идешь на свидание с гамадрилами? – крикнул ей в след Крис.  
\- Не лезь не в свое дело, заколдованная принцесса! – огрызнулась Салдана, но в ее голосе слышалась улыбка.

Крис подождал, пока Зои закрыла за собой дверь, а потом поднялся и, выключив телевизор, пошел к себе. Было еще не достаточно поздно, чтобы ложиться спать, потому он решил немного поработать – в офисе-то он не сделал совершенно ничего.  
Пайн включил лампу над чертежным столом, загрузил ноутбук и принялся шуршать бумагой, нащупывая под ней очки.  
Ноут пискнул и замигал сообщением о полученных электронных письмах. Крис, чертыхаясь, наконец, выудил очки, нацепил их и открыл почту.  
Среди привычного спама, предлагавшего увеличить член (раньше у них был шанс его уговорить! Ха!), обнаружилось письмо от Зака. Оно было коротким, но с вложенным файлом. И если, прочитав «Скучаю. Спасибо за картинку, но я не понял, чья это грудь?», Крис рассмеялся, то, открыв файл, хихикнул и густо покраснел:

Компания  
«Гарольд Девелопмент энд Инжиниринг»  
ПРИКАЗ  
№ 1

 

г. Лос-Анджелес  
«О порядке исполнении пункта 28  
списка Х»  
«31» июля 2014г.

 

В связи с возвращением из рабочей поездки и возобновлением исполнения обязанностей директора,

ПРИКАЗЫВАЮ:

1\. Явиться в мой кабинет в 10.00 утра, без предварительной записи, инженеру коммуникационных сетей 1 категории технического отдела Кристоферу Уайтлоу Пайну.  
2\. С собой иметь документы какие-нибудь, все равно мне, какие. А также в наличии должны быть:  
\- скромный взгляд в пол,  
\- тихий голос,  
\- и вся скромность, что имеется.  
3\. Для исполнения пункта 28 списка Х включить актерские способности, быть готовым к агрессии, но помнить о том, что правила безопасности никто не отменял.  
4\. Криса Уайтлоу Пайна освободить от работы до конца рабочего дня.  
5\. Отменить следующее рабочее утро.

 

ГЕНЕРАЛЬНЫЙ ДИРЕКТОР  
ОАО «ГДэИ»

  
З. Дж.Куинто

 

Крис все еще улыбался, дочитывая, но уже чувствовал себя странно. Предвкушение мешалось с сомнением, восторг от скорой встречи с Заком отравляла мысль о том, что придется ему лгать… Крис тряхнул головой и полез проверять тот самый пресловутый список Икс.  
Ну вот, конечно же, пункт двадцать восемь, он так и думал!  
И не то, чтобы он был так против…


	10. Chapter 10

Зак в кои веки примчался на работу рано. Совет директоров в Сиэтле прошел как по маслу, Куинто не только не стали ругать, но еще и похвалили за прекрасное ведение дел! Зак иногда думал о том, что застрял в школе – потому что даже теперь, когда он возглавлял крупнейшую строительную компанию на западном побережье, его периодически накрывало ожидание выволочки от кого-нибудь рангом повыше. И поэтому он старался изо всех сил (то, чего с ним никогда не случалось в школе!): читал учебники и изучал чертежи, советовался со своими помощниками, пытался вникнуть в сложный механизм ведения дел и справиться со всей этой ответственностью.   
Не без помощи Криса, конечно. Днем Пайн объяснял ему всякие инженерные заморочки, а вечером он сам объяснял ему, как получать удовольствие от собственного тела… Хотя, это была взаимовыгодная сделка, потому что так хорошо, как с Крисом, Заку еще ни с кем не было.   
\- Доброе утро, Сара! – поздоровался он с Полсон, заходя в приемную. Секретарь просияла, чуть на шею не бросилась, но тут же завалила его целой кипой бумаг, которые нужно было немедленно прочитать и подписать.   
\- Да, кстати, Пайн вчера отправлял факс из вашего кабинета! – слегка нахмурившись, сообщила она. – Это вы ему разрешили, сэр?  
Зак улыбнулся, вспоминая, как молоденькая девочка с ресепшн, краснея и бледнея, принесла ему тщательно запечатанный пакет, в котором оказался один-единственный листок факса. Зато какой…  
\- Конечно, Крису все можно! То есть, он пользуется кабинетом и оргтехникой с моего разрешения, - спохватился он, поняв, насколько фривольно прозвучала первая фраза.   
Сара торопливо извинилась, покивала головой и предложила Заку кусок персикового чизкейка – тут он не устоял, хотя уже позавтракал по дороге.   
Расправляясь с лакомством (а попутно, и с горой документов на столе), Куинто то и дело поглядывал на часы. Время медленно, но верно, продвигалось к десяти, и вот, наконец, в дверь тихонько стукнули (Зак заранее предупредил Сару) – и на пороге появился Крис.   
\- Здравствуйте, можно?..  
Заку хотелось запрыгнуть на него прямо с порога, прикоснуться руками, губами, сорвать с него одежду и разлохматить волосы… Но, вместо этого, он поднялся из-за стола и кивнул.  
\- Конечно, заходи, Крис!   
Пайн бочком втиснулся в дверь, протащил за собой тубус с чертежами и замер, старательно отводя глаза от Куинто.   
\- У меня тут вопросы… касательно подземных коммуникаций… в расчетах, оказывается, была ошибка… наверное, это все я… - промямлил он, и в конце торопливо добавил, - сэр!  
\- Очень нехорошо, Крис, - Зак сурово оглядел его, тихонько изумляясь, как это далеко не маленькому, широкоплечему Пайну удается выглядеть такой несчастной крошкой. Он, кажется, даже ростом ниже стал, или просто удачно сутулится? – Давай будем вместе разбираться!   
Зак махнул рукой на стол для конференций, и Крис начал раскладывать на нем чертежи (попутно уронив подставку для ручек и споткнувшись о ножку стула).  
\- Проблема где-то в этом узле, - Пайн ткнул пальцем в сплетения красных, черных и зеленых линий на бумаге, и Куинто наклонился над столом.  
\- Вот здесь, говоришь? – он протянул руку и, будто ненароком, обнял Пайна за талию. Того как током ударило – он вздрогнул и отпрыгнул в сторону, непонимающе сощурился на Зака через очки. Вообще, очки на Крисе были редким явлением – то ли он действительно мог нормально без них обходиться в обычной жизни, то ли Зака стеснялся. А сегодня вот, надел. Вместе с совершенно дурацкой серой жилеткой, унылой рубашкой в мелкую клетку и галстуком ужасающего красного цвета. Типичная офисная крыса.   
\- Да-да, точно, вопиющая ошибка в расчетах, - Куинто сокрушенно поцокал языком и снова протянул руку, чтобы ухватить Криса уже пониже, за соблазнительно округлый зад.   
\- Ай! – натурально взвизгнул Пайн. Зак и представить себе не мог, что он так умеет, и на мгновение растерялся. Но тут же взял в руки – себя фигурально выражаясь, а Криса очень даже буквально, прижимая его к столу и наваливаясь всей тяжестью, заставляя наклониться вперед, опираясь на локти.  
\- А за ошибки надо расплачиваться, Кристофер, - жарко прошептал он ему в ухо и лизнул в шею, подчеркивая серьезность своих намерений.  
Пайн вздохнул и прерывистым голосом попросил:  
\- Очень вас прошу прекратить свои домогательства, мистер Куинто. А иначе я буду вынужден пожаловаться в…   
Куда именно Крис собирался пожаловаться, Зак так и не узнал, потому что в эту секунду засунул руку Пайну между ног, находя отвердевший член и накрывая его ладонью.  
Крис мяукнул что-то возмущенное, но Куинто не обратил на это внимания. Он сминал ткань наглаженных брюк, нащупывая мягкую упругость восхитительных – после такой-то долгой разлуки – небольших круглых яичек. Пайн всем телом содрогнулся, расставляя ноги пошире.  
\- Пожалуйста, сэр, - выдохнул он. – Не надо…  
\- Почему же? Ошибки, значит, допускать мы умеем, а получать наказание за это – «не надо»? Думаю, надо, Крис. Ты заслужил!  
\- Н-но, мистер Куинто! - Пайн попытался спиной оттолкнуть Зака от себя, упираясь руками в стол, – от этого его задница еще теснее прижалась к паху начальника.  
\- В чем дело? – сдерживая улыбку, спросил Куинто.  
\- Я не… я никогда… а вы…  
\- Что никогда, мистер Пайн? Никогда не совершали ошибок? Или на вас никогда не ругались? Уточните, что вы «никогда»?  
\- Я никогда не делал такого…  
Зак рассмеялся и поцеловал шею над воротником рубашки Криса.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что ты – невинная овечка? Во всех смыслах невинная? – Куинто огладил ладонями бока Криса. Ему ужасно хотелось бросить эти игрища и отодрать Пайна прямо на своем диване, но все же удержался от этого.  
\- Отвечай!  
Крис зажмурился: он должен был подчиниться этому приказу, но мог и не подчиняться – раньше этой ненужной дилеммы у него в жизни не было. И, в конце концов, они просто играли!  
\- Да, сэр. Я никогда не делал этого, поэтому, пожалуйста…  
\- Простите, мистер Пайн, но ваши недочеты могли стоить нам больших денег в последствии, и ваше счастье, что вы сами их обнаружили. Без наказания не обойтись, но оно будет не таким жестким, каким могло бы быть! – сказав все это, Зак закатил глаза – ну и бред же он нес.  
Крис жалобно застонал, и в какой-то момент Куинто даже поверил, что тот напуган, но игривое повиливание бедрами под ним быстро разубедило его.  
\- Сэр, но почему наказание должно быть именно… таким? Вы могли бы урезать мне зарплату…  
\- Замолчите, пожалуйста, мистер Пайн! – строго сказал Зак и развернул Пайна к себе лицом. – Ты, невинное дитя, хотя бы порно видел?  
Крис сжал губы до белизны – Зак понимал, что он пытается не заржать, даже покраснел от усилий.  
\- Один раз, сэр, - глазки в пол, пальцы затеребили край жилета, прямо над выпиравшим в брюках членом.  
\- Покажи, что ты там видел! – приказал Куинто, отдавая инициативу в руки Пайна.  
\- Н-но, сэр! – Крис посмотрел на него с искренним возмущением. – Я считаю, это уже слишком!  
\- Слишком тебе будет, когда я тебя к чертям уволю! А сейчас – быстро!  
И Пайн, с трудом сглотнув, обреченно опустился на колени. Путаясь, дрожащими пальцами он расстегнул ширинку Заковых брюк и посмотрел вверх – Куинто стоило мегаусилий продолжить игру – огромными за стеклами очков, напуганными глазами, в глубине которых все равно плясали маленькие чертенята.  
Крис душераздирающе вздохнул и вынул член Зака из трусов. Неловко обхватив его ладонью, он уставился на него и замер.  
\- Мистер Пайн, - чуть задыхаясь, произнес Куинто. – Вас что-то удивляет?  
\- Пугает скорее, сэр, - простонал Крис.  
Зак хохотнул, но потом опять скроил серьезную мину.  
\- Я все еще жду, пока вы мне покажете…  
\- Ладно, - слабо согласился Пайн и, снова подняв глаза на начальника, обхватил губами головку. Чуть подержал между напряженных губ и выпустил снова. Над очками его брови сложились страдальческим домиком. Он повторил свое корявое движение.  
\- Да уж, не повезло тебе с порно, - выдохнул Зак, чувствуя, что взведен этой наигранной робостью просто до предела. – Думаю, что, если бы кто-то там исполнял вот такое жалкое подобие минета, его бы просто уволили! Что я и сделаю с тобой!  
Крис всхлипнул и впустил Заков член в рот на пару миллиметров глубже. Потом он принялся медленно двигать головой, не разрывая взгляда с Куинто.   
До чего же он был сексуальный в этих своих очках, с членом во рту и желанием в глазах, которое выдавало его с потрохами.  
Зак погладил Пайна по щеке, тронул пальцами за ухом, обвел подбородок и тихо сказал:  
\- Соси, просто соси…  
Крис снова всхлипнул и туже сжал губы, дразня кончиком языка уздечку, лаская им отверстие на головке. Куинто откинул голову назад, чувствуя, как бедра подрагивают от напряжения. Пайн делал все в той же робкой манере, осторожно, словно боясь, положил ладонь на Заково колено, удерживая равновесие, а потом он будто расслабился, приоткрыл рот шире и впустил член в горячий мокрый рот.  
\- Ничего ведь сложного? – прошипел Зак сквозь зубы, ощущая, как по спине под рубашкой катятся капельки пота.  
Пайн ответил ему коротким взглядом и принялся двигать головой быстрее. Тугое скольжение и просто адски способный язык заставлял Зака искать, на что бы опереться. Куинто так соскучился по Крису, что оргазм подкатил неожиданно быстро. Но кончить он себе не мог позволить, потому схватил Пайна за волосы и оттащил от себя, отводя бедра.  
\- На диван, - хрипло приказал он.   
Крис послушно поднялся, отряхнул колени и подошел к дивану. Да так и остался стоять около него.  
\- Снимайте брюки, мистер Пайн, - Зак изо всех сил старался, чтобы голос звучал холодно и сдержанно. Он сдул упавшую на глаза влажную челку и скинул пиджак.  
\- Может быть, не надо? – пискнул Крис совсем не своим голосом.  
\- Быстро! – рявкнул Куинто.  
Крис расстегнул молнию и покорно спустил штаны до колен, демонстрируя короткие черные трусы, плотно обтягивавшие бугор между ногами и бедра. У Зака только что слюнки не текли.  
\- Жилет и рубашку тоже, - сказал он, подходя к своему столу и доставая смазку.   
Пайн шуршал одеждой, разоблачаясь.  
\- Белье вам тоже не понадобится, - заметил Куинто, подходя ближе.   
Крис подчинился.  
Зак бросил тюбик на сидение дивана и провел раскрытой ладонью по груди Криса, цепляя соски. Пайн выдохнул и закрыл глаза, облизав покрасневшие губы. Скользнув рукой ниже, Куинто нырнул кончиком указательного пальца в ямку пупка, провел им же по дорожке волос вниз, а потом взвесил на ладони мошонку. Стоящий, поблескивавший смазкой член он намеренно оставил без внимания.   
\- На диван. На колени. Лицом к стене, - скомандовал он, услышав, как Крис заскулил за закушенными губами.  
Церемониться не хотелось, а Пайн так соблазнительно выпятил округлый розовый зад, что Зак, схватив смазку и открыв тюбик, просто выдавил ее на копчик Криса и скользнул пальцами между ягодиц, нащупывая вход.  
\- Сэр, - подал голос Пайн, вспомнив об игре. – Не нужно…  
\- Ошибаетесь, нужно, - пропел Зак, наклоняясь, чтобы провести языком по затылку Криса. – Наказание необходимо получить вовремя.  
\- Но я же… не надо так…  
Зак закатил глаза – он верил этому тону! Черт дери этого мистера Пайна!  
Он решил не обращать внимания и медленно ввел палец внутрь. Крис прогнул спину, цепляясь за диван так, что кожа под его пальцами заскрипела. Внутри него было тесно, жарко.  
\- О боже, - пролепетал Пайн.  
И Зак понял, что игра, наконец, кончилась. Он быстро добавил второй палец, раскрывая их внутри, двигая, дразня ритмом. Нетерпение билось у него внизу живота, а Крис так сладко подставлялся, громко постанывая, что Куинто плюнул на все, что планировал до этого, разорвал упаковку презерватива, одним движением раскатил его по члену и пристроился к Пайну.  
\- Да-а-а, - выдохнул Крис. – Зак, пожалуйста…  
\- Тш-ш-ш, - погладил его по спине Куинто. – Подожди…  
Он медленно входил, растягивая Криса, жмурясь от того, как приятно обхватывали его жадные мускулы. Пайн качнулся ему навстречу, упираясь руками в спинку перед собой. Он так и не снял очки, и они набекрень соскользнули по взмокшему носу вниз. Зак засмотрелся и с силой толкнулся внутрь, оказываясь полностью внутри Криса.  
Если бы они не извели себя игрищами, то, может, и продержались бы дольше, но сейчас сдерживаться было уже невозможно, потому Куинто принялся двигаться, быстро поддавая бедрами, ускоряясь, слушая довольные стоны Пайна, закусившего большой палец, чтобы не орать.  
\- Хочу, чтобы мы вместе, - зашептал Зак, склонившись к Крисову уху, ощущая, что рубашка моментально прилипла к мокрой от пота спине.  
\- Да…  
Что «да», Куинто не понял, но это было неважно. Он сгреб ладонью член Криса, чувствуя, как тот подергивается. С безумной скоростью двигая бедрами, Зак жмурился от неизбежной близости оргазма, но все же Пайн кончил на пару мгновений раньше, заливая диван под собой густым семенем. Куинто последовал за ним, наполняя презерватив.  
Игра закончилась, да и рабочий день, видимо, тоже. Зак, обняв Криса за талию и увлекая за собой, повалился на чистую сторону дивана. Пайн тут же впился ему в губы, сбивчиво шепча: «Как же я скучал, Зак!» Куинто с удовольствием отвечал на поцелуи, ощущая, как пощипывает глаза от непрошенных слез, от того, что его ждали, хотели и любят. 

\- Вот мы и диван твой опошлили, - с экзистенциальной тоской в голосе сообщил Крис, когда они оба уже лежали рядышком, переводя дыхание. На самом деле, конечно, они не единожды проделывали десятки всяких интересных вещей в кабинете Зака, но никогда еще не занимались сексом так вдохновенно и… проникновенно.   
Зак ухмыльнулся и легонько куснул его в плечо.  
\- Открою тебе секрет: мы еще очень много всего на этой фирме пропустили! По крайней мере, твой кабинет уж точно… я там ни разу ни был, ты себе представляешь?!   
\- Да чего там смотреть, - заерзал Крис. – Ой, слушай! Тут такие новости! Только это типа чужая и страшная тайна, но для тебя все равно не тайна… Слушай, в общем!  
Он уселся на Зака верхом и принялся рассказывать о своей подруге, которая чуть было не попала в лапы озабоченных лесбиянок, а потом все-таки нашла свое женское счастье в компании с двумя мужиками.   
Время от времени Зак терял нить разговора, потому что был слишком увлечен, заворожено глядя, как движутся припухшие губы, как Крис коротко перехватывает воздух, продолжая болтать, и как сердито хмурится, замечая, что Куинто витает где-то в облаках. Новость о том, что это были Джефф и Патрик, однако, Зака несказанно развеселила – он хохотал так, что чуть не свалил их обоих с дивана.  
\- Янеро? И Адамс? В постели у твоей латиноамериканской дивы?! Поверить не могу!  
\- Тс-с-с, да тихо ты! – Крис смущенно обернулся к двери. – Могут услышать!  
\- Забудь, - Зак легкомысленно махнул рукой. – Давай, я хочу знать все непристойные подробности! Ничего не пропусти!  
Крис застонал, утыкаясь ему в грудь. И чем, собственно, Куинто отличается от Салданы?.. Не считая члена, конечно же…  
Он начал рассказывать (к счастью, известных ему подробностей было совсем мало), попутно размышляя о том, почему ему так страшно признаться Куинто. А если все это закончится в один момент? Стоит ему один только раз сказать «не буду», «не хочу», то Зак перестанет его уважать? Любить? А любит ли его Зак так, как он любит его?.. А он любит Зака?.. И тут же сам признался себе – да, любит.  
\- Ты здесь? – Куинто озабоченно заглядывал ему в лицо, а потом еще и пальцами щелкнул перед глазами. – Земля вызывает Пайна! Ну, так что там Зои?..  
\- Зои пригласила тебя на ужин, - ляпнул Крис. И добавил. – Это в честь твоего возвращения.   
\- Ужин? – удивился Куинто. – Ну, если приглашает, тогда приду! При условии, что ты пообещаешь мне, что после ужина мы останемся вдвоем…  
\- Обещаю, - кивнул Крис. А куда ему было деваться?

 

\- На ужин? Пригласила? Я? – вопила Зои в трубку так, что Крис морщился и время от времени отстранял ее от уха. – Ты в своем уме?! Немедленно отмени!  
\- Не могу, Зои, - извинялся он, - так получилось…  
\- Я умею готовить только яичницу! И сосиску в макаронах!  
\- Макароны в сосисках, - механически поправил Крис, вспомнив о коронном блюде Салданы. – Ну, что тебе стоит, а? Закажи пиццу, в конце концов…  
\- У меня уже заказано! – бушевала она. – Вечер занят! Патрик и Джефф придут!  
\- О, эти… - Крис уронил голову на стол и начал тихонько биться лбом. – Ну, Зои… пожалуйста… я не знаю, что мне еще делать… ничего лучше не мог придумать, прости…   
\- Ладно, - неожиданно сдалась Зои, - тащи своего монстра, а я уж что-нибудь придумаю, чтобы его накормить, и чтобы мальчики не обиделись.  
\- Спасибо…  
\- И хватит тосковать! Если ты обманываешь его, это еще не значит, что он выкинет тебя с работы!  
\- Угу, - сказал Пайн и нажал отбой. С работы может и не выкинет. А вот все остальное…

 

К вечеру Крис волновался уже в полную силу, потому что приходилось контролировать себя чуть ли не каждую секунду. А Заку, как нарочно, еще захотелось потрепаться с ним по электронной почте, и он то и дело забрасывал Пайна весьма фривольными стишками собственного сочинения! Например:   
Нет на ужине котлет – быстро делай мне минет!  
или  
Пригласил меня на ужин – с сексом мы сегодня дружим!  
или уже вообще скандальное  
Потерялся мой носок… Приходи, кусну в сосок!  
После этого, последнего, у Криса всякая работа встала. И еще кое-что, кроме работы.   
Но вот, наконец, наступили долгожданные шесть часов, Пайн уселся в приус Зака, и они двинулись к дому.   
\- Чем это у тебя пахнет? – поинтересовался Крис, принюхиваясь. В салоне действительно пахло чем-то вкусным, горячим и, определенно, мясным.   
Куинто коротко хихикнул и мотнул головой – на заднем сиденье примостились несколько объемных коробок.  
\- Ужин, конечно же! Твоя Зои позвонила и сказала, что, если я хочу получить что-то, кроме подгоревших тостов, то мне нужно об этом позаботиться!   
Крис только вздохнул. Салдана, как обычно, упрощала себе жизнь, и, когда они приехали, ей осталось только выложить всю еду на тарелки, охладить вино и пиво (Куинто был ужасающе предусмотрителен) и открыть дверь, когда объявились Джефф и Патрик.  
\- Привет! – взвизгнула она, прыгая сразу на них обоих (отработанным движением Джефф подхватил ее на руки, утыкаясь лицом в декольте выходного платья, на долю Патрика достались губы и жаркие поцелуи). – А я уже заждалась!   
\- Может, мы начнем, пока они там не кончили? – спросил Крис, голодно облизываясь на отбивные.   
\- Давай! – согласился Зак и положил руку ему на бедро.   
Тут в кухню ввалилась довольная троица, и двое из ее участников пораженно застыли на пороге.  
\- Так-так, - наконец, произнес Янеро, - а нас никто не предупреждал, что будут еще гости!  
\- Мистер Куинто? – Патрик, ухмыляясь, переводил взгляд со своего начальника на Пайна. – Я надеюсь, что у нас тут встреча на неформальном уровне, а то я еще не все расчеты по котельной сделал…  
Зак заржал (Крис покосился на него, но возникшая было неловкость тут же улетучилась), предложил всем называть его по имени, а также приступить все-таки к Праздничному-и-Разоблачительному Ужину, а то у его Крисси уже слюни текут. Так и сказал, гад!  
Они принялись за еду, и, на удивление, быстро нашли общий язык: обсудили пробки на дорогах, таинственную гибель кириных кактусов (Крису хотелось залезть под стол и отсидеться там), а также не менее таинственную историю про пересоленную еду в столовке и истерику одной из официанток (Крису захотелось вообще под столом и поселиться). Потом Зои рассказывала о том, что теперь Мила и Тэрин ходят к ней извиняться каждый день, в связи с чем Джефф немедленно объявил, что должен научить ее простейшим приемам самообороны, чтобы больше никакие лесбиянки ее не домогались…  
Крис смеялся вместе со всеми, объедался вкуснятиной со стола и прижимался к Заку, чья теплая ладонь нет-нет и опускалась ему на ногу или на плечо.   
\- … и вот тогда я ей говорю: «Не идет, и точка! Вот на мне эта блузка смотрелась бы гораздо лучше…» - последние слова Зои потонули в хохоте. – И вот скажите, что, я не права? Эх, - она махнула на них рукой и потянулась к пустому бокалу. – Крис, достань еще вина, ладно?  
Крис повертел головой по сторонам и решил, что Патрик сидит ближе.  
\- Передай мне бутылку, ладно?  
Он наполнил бокал Зои и только после этого понял, что Зак неожиданно замолчал и уставился на него, точно привидение увидел.   
\- Чего?..  
\- Ты не подчиняешься, - медленно произнес Куинто. – Она приказала. Это был прямой приказ.   
Крис почувствовал, что ему стало жарко. Лицо запылало, ноги превратились в неповоротливые бревна. Он сам не понял, как встал из-за стола.   
\- Простите, - сказал он не своим голосом. - Зак, мы можем выйти?  
Куинто последовал за ним.  
\- Чего это они? – Крис толкнул локтем Зои.  
\- Ох, лучше не спрашивай, - с тревогой отозвалась она, провожая взглядом Криса, - долгая история…

 

\- Почему не сказал? - в лоб начал Куинто, не успел еще Крис дверь закрыть.  
\- Прости, - сказал Пайн, и почесал затылок. - Все так завертелось. Не было времени…  
\- А научиться притворяться у тебя, значит, время было? – прищурился Зак. – Крис!  
Крис подумал, что это хорошо, что он может теперь игнорировать вопросы, но, с другой стороны, ничего хорошего в этом не было. На него то и дело накатывали волны чистейшей паники.  
\- В чем дело? Я думал, что ты мне доверяешь, - сказал Куинто, и у него в глазах мелькнули обида и разочарование.  
\- Я доверяю! – поспешил ответить Крис и подошел поближе. – Это произошло так внезапно, что я еще сам не понял до конца, что случилось.  
\- Не понял, но уже решил от Зака скрыть! Классно, Кристофер! Ничего не скажешь!  
\- Я… я испугался, - опустив глаза, признался Пайн. – Испугался, ясно?  
\- Чего? Что без пинка не сможешь проснуться? Чего тут бояться? Ты – свободен! Жаль только, что это заставило тебя врать…  
\- Не этого. Мне плевать на это. Я испугался, что… решил, что с тобой…  
Крис набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и затарахтел:  
\- Я боялся, что ты меня бросишь! Тебя же только и прет от того, что я делаю все, что ты захочешь! А я же не знаю, как ты себя поведешь! Я не хочу, чтобы все закончилось, потому что я теперь могу отказаться надевать кружевные трусы там, или еще что! Я не хочу, чтобы все кончилось, вот и все, - на этом Крис как будто сдулся.  
Зак посмотрел на него, склонив голову набок. Губы медленно растянула нежная улыбка.  
\- Ты придурок! Ты знаешь об этом? – Куинто подошел к нему и обнял. Сдавил в объятиях, как будто хотел, чтобы Крисовы ребра отпечатались у него на груди. – Дело же не в том, что ты слушаешься, дурак!  
\- А в чем? – прохрипел Крис в шею начальника.  
\- Люблю я тебя, мистер Пайн, - припечатал Зак. – Слушаешься ты или нет. Тем более что если не будешь слушаться, получишь по жопе!  
Крис вывернулся из объятия и посмотрел Куинто в глаза, будто ища там «Ха-ха! Я пошутил!». Ничего такого там не было, Зак улыбался.  
\- И я тебя, - прошептал Пайн. – Потому и испугался! Я никогда никого…  
\- Все, замолчи! – приказал Зак, и Крис со стуком захлопнул рот. А потом Куинто рванул его за ремень на брюках и прижался к бедрам Криса своими. Еще немного посмотрел на Пайна, расплылся в улыбке и принялся его целовать.  
Уже несколько минут спустя они валялись на кровати, сдирая друг с друга одежду, путаясь в штанах и рукавах, сосредоточенно пыхтя, постанывая, соприкасаясь особо чувствительными местами. От осознания того, что Зак все-таки сказал, что любит, у Криса голова шла кругом. Он ерошил волосы Куинто и, забывшись, стонал в голос, ощущая, как Зак целует его грудь и пальцами гладит анус.  
Он даже и не понял, когда Куинто остановился, но уловил его взгляд и тоже приподнял голову. В дверь настойчиво стучали.  
\- Эй, вы что там, уже перешли к десерту? - оскорблено спросил Джефф.  
\- Крисси, ты ему все рассказал? – тревожилась Зои. – Вы там помирились уже или нет?   
\- Что за мерзкий кофе у вас тут! – возмущался Патрик. – Как можно его пить, люди?! Это же угольная пыль, а не кофе!  
Крис застонал и накрыл голову подушкой.  
\- Как думаешь, если не отвечать, они уйдут? – шепотом поинтересовался Зак, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев по его шее, медленно спускаясь на спину.  
\- Стоит попробовать…  
\- Крис! – тут, судя по звуку, Салдана пнула многострадальную дверь ногой. – Ты там живой еще?! Голос подай!  
\- Живой! – прохрипел Пайн. – Отвалите!  
\- О, да у них там уже весело, - хохотнул Адамс. – Шеф, а шеф, вам помощь не нужна?  
\- Это еще что за предложения? – взревновал Джефф. – Я тебе щаз помогу!  
Крис снова застонал, оттолкнул Зака и схватил со стола какую-то книгу, которую тут же швырнул в дверь.  
\- Видали? Кидаются уже!  
\- Крисси, могу посоветовать тебе только одно, - вкрадчиво начала Зои, - расслабься и дай ему тебя трахнуть! Он тебя простит, и все пройдет! Заодно и удовольствие получишь…  
\- О, вот так у них все!  
\- А у тебя были сомнения?  
\- Ну, Зак, конечно, здоровенный тип…  
\- Так, хватит, - возмутился Куинто, - заткнитесь, а то обоих уволю!  
Какое-то время за дверью царила тишина, они оба старательно прислушивались, и, не услышав ни звука, Крис снова потянулся к Заку.  
\- А что, это вполне нормально… Я всегда знал, что Пайн далеко пойдет! С его-то губами!..  
\- Да, и задница у него тоже ничего…  
\- Ты пялился на его задницу, Патрик?!  
\- Ну, не то чтобы специально, он все время мимо ходит…  
\- Клевая задница, - ввернула Зои, - можете мне поверить!  
\- Так ты и с ним была?..  
\- Сейчас я их убью, - прорычал Зак, но Крис остановил его, положив руку на грудь.  
\- Сегодня ты мой гость, Зак! Я все улажу! - с этими словами он поднялся, подтянул повыше трусы и зашагал к двери.   
Вся троица заговорщиков расположилась на полу и сосредоточенно соскребала ложечками с разномастных блюдечек чизкейк – наверное, Куинто его тоже привез на ужин.  
\- Это еще что за посиделки? Валите все отсюда!  
\- Ладно, ладно, уже уходим, - Зои отставила свое блюдечко (его тут же принял Патрик), протянула руку (Джефф мгновенно оказался тут как тут) и поднялась на ноги. – Только учти, это все равно должен был быть мой вечер! Будешь должен!   
\- Вот уж обойдешься! – Крис подталкивал их к выходу. – Теперь я никому ничего не должен! Давайте, шевелите ножками, все вон!  
\- Это просто прекрасно, что наш шеф настолько толерантно относится к гомосексуальным отношениям, - по дороге восхищался Патрик, - я и представить себе не мог, что настолько толерантно!  
\- Да уж, - хмыкнул Джефф, - да здравствуют обжимания в туалете!   
Крис только закатил глаза и продолжал выпихивать их.   
\- Вы помирились? – шепнула Салдана напоследок.  
Он кивнул, и, не удержавшись, широко улыбнулся. 

Крис вернулся после того, как выпроводил всех друзей за дверь. Теперь они с Куинто были наедине, и его лицо расплылось в улыбке. Зак ждал его на кровати, и у Пайна дух захватило: Куинто лениво поглаживал свой твердый член. Поймав взгляд Криса на себе, он улыбнулся несвойственной ему скромной улыбкой и сказал, растягивая слова:  
\- Я надеялся, что мы продолжим с того места, на котором нас прервали...  
Крис быстро избавился от трусов и нырнул к Куинто, устраиваясь под его рукой. Зак сжал его плечо и удовлетворенно выдохнул, убирая руку от своего члена:  
\- Что-то я передумал продолжать...  
Пайн зажмурился, чувствуя под ресницами влагу. Он слепо потянулся к губам Зака, и тот встретил его на полпути. Крис приоткрыл рот, по привычке впуская Куинто, но тот открыл рот навстречу, и Пайн, после нескольких мгновений ступора, осторожно коснулся кончиком языка сначала нижней губы, потом края чуть выпиравших зубов, а потом – глубже, внутрь, жадно вылизывая, сталкиваясь с языком Зака.  
Куинто перекатился на спину, увлекая Криса за собой, на себя, прижимая к широкой горячей груди. Пайн увлеченно целовал, ощущая, как инициатива, отданная ему с таким жаром, заставляет его быть нежным. Он, неловко опираясь, на один локоть запустил ладонь Заку в волосы, прочесывая их, млея от ощущения шелковистых прядей на коже. Куинто под ним тихо постанывал, а Крису хотелось рычать, кусаться и кричать: «Мое!».  
\- Ты, если хочешь, - хрипловато сказал Зак, когда их губы на секунду расклеились, - то можешь...  
Крис приподнялся над ним. Его удивленное лицо отразилось в полуприкрытых глазах начальника. Он не сразу понял, что Зак имеет в виду, потому тот уточнил:  
\- Ну, разочек можешь... Не постоянно, ты не думай...  
И тогда до Пайна дошло – он рассмеялся, снова опустившись сверху на Куинто, поцеловал его в шею и жарко прошептал на ухо:  
\- Я припасу это разрешение, не хочу впопыхах... Но возможность не упущу, - он лизнул Зака за ухом и, услышав знакомое полурычание, самодовольно хмыкнул.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - прошептал Куинто, царапая щетиной плечо Криса.  
Они снова сплелись в объятии, и каждый из них думал об одном и том же, но про себя: сказок не бывает, но чудеса случаются.


	11. Chapter 11

Эпилог

\- Охренеть, детка, - выпалил Джефф, когда они вывалились на улицу. - Из собственной квартиры тебя вышиб, засранец!  
\- Я всегда подозревал, что Пайн тот еще! - подхватил Патрик, заботливо обнимая Зои.  
\- Ой, да ладно вам! Я с удовольствием посмотрю на лицо Куинто, когда он обнаружит, что Пайн никогда, никогдашеньки, не опускает сидение унитаза! - с жаром сказала Салдана.  
\- Да он ему спасибо скажет! - хором откликнулись Адамс и Янеро.  
Зои осознала, что ведь да, скажет спасибо! Для них-то это не проблема! Она поджала губы.  
\- У нас есть чизкейк, - заметив недовольство Зои, заявил Джефф. - Давайте устроим пикник!  
Они втроем перешли дорогу и уселись на скамейке в сквере напротив дома Зои и Криса.   
Чизкейк Зак привез удивительный. Парни по очереди кормили Салдану с ложечки, зацеловывая сладкий вкус не менее сладкими поцелуями. Янеро как раз подробно рассказывал про то, как Пайн гонял на стуле по офису, когда мимо них по аллейке шумно пронеслась толпа каких-то пикетчиков. Один из них был в мятом, но чистом светлом тренчкоте, галстук у него был набекрень, а в глазах – тоска. В руке он нес табличку на шесте. На табличке было написано: «Фея пьяная с утра — от нее не жди добра!». Салдана моргнула. Парень показался ей смутно знакомым...  
Когда она снова посмотрела на табличку, слова «фея» там не было и в помине...  
«Померещилось», - подумала Зои и, притянув Патрика за затылок, с наслаждением слизала с его губ остатки сливочного крема.

Конец


End file.
